Thrice Defied
by Miia Swann
Summary: Hermione Granger has travelled 20 years through time once before and fixed up the world that the golden trio had grown up in. However when the 20 years are up, she is sent hurtling back again to the Marauders era where Voldemort is still very much alive. Add her memory loss and Sirius Black to the equation and the history of the wizarding world is all set to change a third time.
1. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS!**

**For those who have NOT read Reaching Across Time** to which this is sort of a sequel. While it is not necessary to read that to understand this - there is a brief summary given below and I would appreciate you skimming through it before moving on to the chapter.

_Having lost both Ron and Harry to the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger finds herself thrown back to the Marauders era. Determined to stop the war before it rakes up innocent victims, she initially begins her quest for the Horcruxes alone. However, falling in love with a certain Sirius Black drags the Marauders and the Black's both deeper into the war. Also, her presence in their timeline alters events enough to change the prophecy which now makes Sirius the chosen one. On the Halloween on 1981, Sirius and Hermione Black defeat Voldemort, killing him for good. Their problem now is to ensure that the younger version of Hermione who initially travels back in time stays undiscovered before having to go back again on the 2nd of May 1998... The second time Hermione returns is where this story starts...the events of course are once again altered, this time because of her memory loss... Read ahead to find out how the first wizarding war plays out a third time..._

AGAIN, It is not necessary to have read the previous work for there will be very little that's related.

**For those of you who have followed Reaching Across Time - **Thank you for actually sticking around for the sequel! Please move directly to the first chapter. The portion of the story posted below is a repetition of the scene of Hermione's arrival at Hogwarts, which I think you might already remember and the Prologue is the snippet of the sequel I had posted at the end of Reaching across time. The story begins at Chapter 1 and there will be NO REPETITIONS WHATSOEVER, so you don't have to worry about that part.

**Just please skip on to chapter 1. **Thank you!

On another note - A big shout out to Lisa, Karen and the 13th heart for your support! I wouldn't have done this without you and i'm hoping I don't fail your expectations now! This is to all three of you...

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1978**

A week into the school year and the great hall was already just a babble of voices. Students chatted away loudly on all four tables and even the professors were engrossed in their own conversation.

"You are the head boy!" Two voices chorused loudly from the Gryffindor table. Remus Lupin sunk a bit lower into his seat.

"Exactly why we shouldn't be doing this" He said quietly to the two eager dark haired boys staring at him indignantly.

James and Sirius narrowed their eyes at him. Peter shrugged helplessly from the side but whatever argument either boy had to make was lost when a crash sounded from somewhere in the Ravenclaw table.

Every head turned towards the source of the sound, curious to see what was going on; but the screams of terror managed to turn casual interest into frozen horror as a hush fell upon the entire hall. The Ravenclaw's backed out of their seats and stumbled in an attempt to get away.

Sirius and James exchanged brief glances before quickly getting on the table and looking towards the cause of the chaos. Whatever they had been expecting though, it was not the sight that met their eyes and the blood drained from their faces.

They silently pulled at their fellow Marauders, tugging them up while their eyes stayed locked on the bloodied mess that was now the broken head of the Ravenclaw table. Remus and Peter neither of whom could control their curiosity couldn't help but clamber to the top of the table before they too froze in horror.

They watched in silence as the teachers rushed in, clearing the crowd and hurrying towards the body on the table. A few seconds passed as McGonagall checked the pulse, a couple of glances were exchanged before a stretcher was summoned out of thin air and an extra sheet to wrap the body in.

The hall was still as stone, no one daring to even breathe as the headmaster proceeded to levitate the body out of the hall. By the time they had exited the hall, the sheets had turned red with blood and then they were all gone.

A good fifteen minutes passed before whispers finally broke out of the crowd. Students started to talk in hushed whispers as filed out, all appetites lost to the horrifying sight.

No one even bothered to comment on the four boys standing on their tables and not even Remus had enough sense to get down right then. James and Sirius were looking at each other again, their minds racing.

One nod later they jumped down in unison; dragging their fellow Marauders and hurrying out. They walked in silence, pushing past the crowds and finally reached an abandoned corridor.

Wordlessly James pulled out his cloak, Peter transformed and climbed on Sirius's shoulder and the three boys slipped under it before making their way to the hospital wing. They reached the doors without incident only to realize that the entire place had been warded off.

Another glance and Remus could tell that they were about to camp right there until they got more information and maybe it was morbid curiosity or genuine horror or maybe both but of course he was proved right because together, they walked a few feet away from the doors and crouched down.

They still waited in silence, each thinking of the same bloodied body until Peter transformed back. "Why are we still here?" he whispered.

The other three rolled their eyes at him not bothering to answer such a stupid question.

"Just change back wormy" Sirius suggested.

Peter looked like he was about to protest when Remus spoke hurriedly. "Its more comfortable than crouching this way Pete" he said soothingly.

"But Remus, what is the point of waiting here and trying to get closer to a damn body? I want to go back and eat" the stout little boy said almost angrily.

"You are hungry after seeing that?" Remus asked in shock.

"You don't know she's dead" Sirius said at the same time.

James just looked strangely at the blond before turning away. Peter seeing that he had no support turned back into a grey rat and stayed put.

After what seemed like an hour the teachers began to file out, all of them whispering amongst themselves. They caught Slughorn walking towards them in all his walrus glory, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I simply don't see how she is still alive" he was saying to Pomona as they walked past the boys.

James and Sirius both grinned in triumph and Remus too could help but smile with them. They waited a little bit longer but when they realized that the wards weren't going to be taken down anytime soon, they made their way back to the dorms.

Once safely inside, they pulled the cloak off and fell on their respective beds, trying hard not to think about the sore spots they got from an hour of crouching.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Peter asked no one in general.

James didn't seem to be listening and Remus shook his head in a negative but was surprised to see Sirius jump out of his bed and head towards his nightstand.

Peter looked hopefully at the tall marauder who was rummaging through his things and groaned loudly when he turned back, holding a parchment in his hand. The other two inhabitants of the room too looked at Sirius questioningly until their eyes fell on the treasure he was holding.

James jumped out of his bed, moving eagerly towards his brother, and within seconds both of them were on Remus's bed, the map lying open in front of them. They watched as the little inked names appeared on the sheet and finally all their eyes settled on one name.

_'Hermione Granger'_

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The first time Hermione woke up was four days after her unexpected arrival.

She was in pain. Every inch of her body hurt. Her mind could register nothing except the pain. When she had managed to will her eyes open, she had seen the matron bustling around.

The woman had immediately sent for Dumbledore before giving her patient some water. Hermione's parched throat welcomed the drink but she had been sucked back into the darkness almost instantly and when the headmaster arrived, it was once again to an unconscious girl.

The next few days had passed in similar fashion, Hermione would wake up every now and then for some water but her eyes never stayed open for long. After the first couple of times, the headmaster had decided that his conversation could wait till she was out of bed.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

In the two - or maybe it counted as three - lifetimes that Hermione had already lived through, her crossing paths with the Marauders had been inevitable and finding her name through the map was the first of the many incidents that would once again bring their lives to be intricately woven in with hers.

But as far as the unsuspecting boys were concerned, it started as natural curiosity. The same curiosity that had the entire castle buzzing about the woman who had fallen out of the sky.

It had been a week since she had arrived in Hogwarts and there was no news about her whatsoever. The first two days were spent in speculation and the whole castle was filled with rumors.

Some seemed pretty possible. She could be an auror, or a member of the order of the phoenix, her body could really have been sent as a warning to Dumbledore, she could have even been a way to let Hogwarts know that it's no longer safe.

But the others were ranging from delusional to absolutely crazy. There were rumors that she had been attacked by dark creatures, most probably a werewolf.

That particular and rather popular rumor made Remus highly uncomfortable and he even snapped at a Hufflepuff saying that the night she arrived was not a full moon.

Though when the days passed and they had nothing more to say about the mangled girl, not even a name to go by, the students as one decided that she was dead. Some like Lily Evans even mourned her death, for whoever she was, she did not seem to deserve what had been done to her.

The four boys in their final year of Hogwarts couldn't agree more. No one deserved what had been done to her and somehow, over the week, being the only ones that knew her to be alive and knew her name, they grew concerned and somewhat possessive even.

She was a secret they guarded, just like Moony. One that only the staff knew but didn't know they knew. So they checked the map regularly and when it didn't look like she had even woken up yet, they started to grow worried.

The only thing that did was make them increase the frequency with which they checked the map, trying to make sure she was still there. And she was. The dot that was her name never moved from where she was kept in the hospital wing.

It was a little cordoned off area at the very end of the hospital wing where Remus would generally rest after every moon and one that they fondly - or not so fondly, depending on who you asked - referred to as 'Moony's corner'.

While that meant access was strictly restricted and chances of getting in ranged from zero to nothing, they saw an opportunity in the fact that, tonight was at long last a full moon.

They hadn't been so eager for it since the first time they had accompanied him there and even Remus had grudgingly admitted that he was rather looking forward to the next morning.

_ 'What happened to you Hermione?'_

It was the one thought on their minds and frankly, the night couldn't have gone any slower, they were all distracted and both Padfoot and Prongs had been hurt quite a bit due to the lack of concentration, but the distraction did pay off because come sunrise, Remus was transferred right into the bed next to Hermione in "Moony's corner".


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_He woke up to a dull throb on his right arm and sunk deeper into the pillows. Relief washed over him for another moon had come and gone and the familiar scent of medicines over powered his senses along with something fragrant._

_ His eyes snapped open and instantly he turned towards the smell. Beside him lying on another bed a mere three feet away was Hermione! She was covered in clean sheets up until her neck and her face had a deep gash across her left cheek. There was a bandage wound around the major portion of her head and the little skin that he could see looked pale and white as sheet._

_"Poor girl" The voice of the matron said from behind him and he turned his attention away._

_"I didn't-" he began but madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly._

_"We didn't know if she would really live, we could have lost her any time and so there were no announcements made. I do understand why everyone thought her dead….its a miracle she's made it this far." The woman said as she checked the broken arm and a couple of other mild gashes._

_ They had already figured out that much but the part that truly shocked Remus was that she looked so young. In fact she looked pretty much their age._

_"How – how old is she?" he asked after a moments pause._

_"I don't know…" was the gentle reply. "She hasn't been awake much for us to know anything about her." He could only stare silently._

_"Anyway Remus, you should get some sleep, your arm needs an hour or two to set and you need your rest" the woman continued sternly, before handing him a sleeping potion._

_ He took it with a grateful smile and slumped back into his bed. His eyes and thoughts staying on the girl by his side until he finally drifted off into fitful slumber where he had dreams of Hermione being chased across a dark alley._

_ As he followed her helplessly, he saw at least a dozen men on her tail, all of them sending out a colorful stream of curses. Most of them missed but with each turn she began to resemble the mangled girl that had arrived in Hogwarts._

_ The resident werewolf of Hogwarts was soon startled awake though and he noticed the girl - Hermione - had tried to stand up._

_ She was lying on the floor, the sheet covering her had fallen off and every inch of her body was covered with cuts and bruises. What really caught his attention though were the words etched into her arm. The carving that declared her a mudblood made his blood turn cold._

_ As he stared in horror, he saw Madam Pomfrey rush to her and cover her up again. But the image was stuck in his mind and Remus suddenly lurched forward, throwing up heavily._

_"Where am I?" He heard a weak voice ask and he glanced sideways to notice that she was being put into her bed again._

_"This is Hogwarts dear" The matron answered kindly and Remus noticed the girls blank stare with no sign of recognition._

_ The matron who also seemed to notice that the girl did not know of Hogwarts straightened up again and offered to fetch her some clothes and medicine before having the headmaster down to speak to her._

_ He watched from the side as the girl remained in her bed, unresponsive and obviously still in pain and highly confused. Her eyes strayed to him once but the matron was back again to distract her with a simple robe in one hand and a potion in the other._

_"Drink this up, the headmaster should be down momentarily" The older witch said kindly._

_Hermione took it hesitantly and choked on the vile tasting potion before starting to cough._

_"Its okay dear, you are okay" The older woman soothed, patting the girl's back as she sat beside her._

_Remus knew he should look away, especially when she was trying to get her robe on, but he found he simply couldn't avert his eyes._

_"Mr. Lupin, you need to breathe" A new voice said and Remus who hadn't realized he was holding his breath inhaled deeply as he stared at the headmaster. The man smiled kindly at him as he approached and Remus noticed him flick his wand, clearing up the mess he had made in an instant._

_While the current headboy flushed with embarrasment, the girl on the bed gasped and shrunk back._

_"How - how did you?" She asked staring at the wand with a mix of shock and fear._

_ If Remus's jaw wasn't already hanging loose, it would have dropped then. Dumbledore, who seemed better at covering his surprise turned calmly to the girl. There was no doubt she was a witch, the words on her arm were proof of that but it seemed like she didn't know that anymore._

_"It was only a small trick, illusion dear" He said, not wanting to scare her with magic immediately._

_"But-" She began only to gasp again._

_ The headmaster had discreetly used his wand again and the floor looked like the sick had never been cleaned away in the first place._

_"Do you remember what happened to you?" The headmaster asked her kindly after a short pause._

_ There was silence. Hermione was frowning as if trying to remember but it didn't seem to be working and finally she shook her head in a negative._

_"What is the last thing you remember miss-?" He paused questioningly._

_The girl only stared and Remus felt his throat go dry as he realised she didn't know her own name._

_"Granger, Hermione Granger" He said, surprising everyone, himself included._

_ She turned to him then, her brown eyes looking into his with confusion. Dumbledore chose wisely to not ask how his student knew her name - not yet anyway - and turned back to the girl again._

_"Do you remember anything at all Miss. Granger? Can you tell me anything that comes to your mind?" He questioned gently._

_ She turned back to the silver bearded man and for a long moment, Remus thought she wasn't going to say anything. But his heart truly stopped when she whispered softly._

_"Sirius" She said "I need Sirius"_

_ This time even Dumbledore seemed startled into surprise and Remus stared at the girl in utter bewilderment. It seemed though that she was just as surprised as the others._

_"Black?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, equally stunned. Hermione cocked her head and turned towards the woman, seeming unsure._

_ "Can you tell me about Sirius?" Dumbledore asked after having regained his composure and Remus waited with bated breath, wondering what was coming next._

_ "I - I don't know. I think - he's - he's a dog" She said quietly before turning slightly towards the medi-witch and continuing doubtfully "A big black one..."_

_ Remus gulped. How - what just - He didn't - oh Merlin..._

_ And just like that, the world shifted again. Wizarding history was about to be rewritten another time._


	3. Chapter 1

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!**

* * *

Muggles are often proven to have this habit of ignoring the things they do not understand. They turn a blind eye to it, pretend it doesn't exist or find themselves rational explanations that cannot be further away from the truth. Wizards however did not have the same constitution; and they constantly sought explanations where sometimes it was better to have none.

Now, those who called one blue eyed crooked nosed headmaster of Hogwarts a muggle loving fool didn't do so for no reason. His well known affinity to the non magical kind had allowed him to pick up a lesson or two.

Truth be told, he wasn't a man who was often left without answers but when he was, he chose to believe in the best rather than spend energy digging around for truths best left alone. He understood that in some levels, magic was indeed beyond comprehension.

Currently leaning his tall frame over the piece of parchment spread out on the table before him, his eyes focused on a small black dot within the herbology greenhouse, wedged right between the names Peter Pettigrew and James Potter.

_ Sirius Black_

Albus Dumbledore would admit quite frankly that every member of the staff had kept a close eye on the young wizard through all his seven years at Hogwarts.

Oh, it might have begun because the estranged heir of the Black family had become the first of his house to ever be sorted into Gryffindor, but over the years, the boy had managed to court their interest quite effortlessly.

He was a straight "O" student of course, but there was no surprise there. Magic came easily to Blacks and there was no denying that every one of them was powerful in their own right. A natural at Quidditch too, but once again it was expected.

However, the various pranks and the uh...rather compromising positions he was found in with various ladies often caught more attention than his many talents and there was never a staff meeting that passed by without his name being mentioned.

He was also the second son that the Potters never had and was in more ways than one a brother to James Potter, of that too Albus was aware.

But an illegal animagus? Even he had not expected. That secret had remained between the four Gryffindors who had made this map. Known only to four boys…. and one girl.

Blue eyes flicked across the web of lines and traced out the infirmary. He found himself, marked with Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and one Remus Lupin...But the name that interested him however was a little further away from the cluster of four.

_ Hermione Granger._

A muggle-born witch who was currently lying fast asleep in the bed behind him. The girl could be no older than 19 and yet was scarred beyond her years. The physical damage was not what worried him though.

She remembered nothing, not even herself. No memory charm worked, Albus and Pomfrey had worked for hours to jog some part of her brain but it was simply a slate wiped clean. And in the wizarding world, that was almost unheard of.

Add that to her unexplained arrival, the situation was surprising enough on its own; but there was also the fact that he could find no memory of Mr. Black either. How she had remembered his name or his animagus form, the headmaster couldn't tell, but as it stood, she had nothing else.

He glanced once more at the young fidgeting werewolf in front of him, knowing enough by now to assume correctly that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew were also illegal animagi and this map had been created by four friends who had secret adventures every full moon.

He believed the headboy when the he informed him that the map couldn't lie and he also believed the younger wizard when he swore that no one else knew about Sirius's animagus.

Of the many questions that raised though, there was only one that bothered Albus Dumbledore the most -_ 'What next?'_

He had but a moment to decide his next course of action and with no other option he allowed his instinct to guide him.

_ An instinct that said that together Hermione Granger and Sirius Black were meant for something extraordinary._

Decision made, he turned around to face the unconscious witch again, giving out instructions as he did so.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius Black was lounging in his seat, bored out of his mind. Why, he wondered was herbology even a subject? James, who seemed just as bored was staring out of the green houses and onto the Quidditch pitch, making up an entire match in his head. Peter was on his other side, trying hard to focus and keep up with the lesson.

The handsome Marauder in the middle sighed and started prodding his best mate, he needed some entertainment; Prongs could daydream another time.

What all three boys failed to notice was the quickly approaching deputy headmistress, it wasn't like McGonagall to interrupt someone else's class. Remus ducked his head quickly

"Professor Sprout, could I borrow Mr. Black?" The woman asked almost curtly.

James glanced questioningly at his best mate and Sirius could only shrug in response. Internally though, he was racking his brain, trying to quickly figure out what it that was important enough for the head of his house to pull him out of a class.

James seemed to be thinking along the same lines and he straightened up, staring steadily at the animagus witch, as if in an attempt to ask her if she had forgotten to ask for him too. That didn't seem to be the case though and when professor Sprout gave her consent, Sirius found himself trailing after McGonagall; sparing only a quick shrug for his bespectacled friend before he left.

The instant he was out of the greenhouse, the woman paused and turned to face him. Her expression didn't reveal much but Sirius had a feeling she was trying to decide whether or not to say opting against it, McGonagall turned around and walked quickly, her lips set thinner than usual.

Still too curious to be troubled Sirius wondered if it was about that stunt they had pulled yesterday during lunch - but it couldn't be. They already had detention for it from Flitwick and the paper crowns hadn't really done any damage - except being stuck on the heads of all the ravenclaws and flashing different colours each hour for the next ten hours that is - besides, Prongs should be with him if that was what it was…

When they walked right past the fourth floor though, Sirius frowned.

"Professor your office-" Sirius began doubtfully when the woman cut across.

"I am entirely aware of where my office is Mr. Black." She informed and Sirius supposed his question should have been phrased better.

"Where are we going?" He questioned instead, hastily tagging a "Professor" to the end of his statement when the woman glared.

"The headmaster is waiting for you" McGonagall replied, her tone betraying nothing else.

Sirius's eyes widened, finally bothered enough to take the situation seriously.

"What-" He began a second time, only to have his question die when he saw Albus Dumbledore standing at the head of stairs, apparently having decided to meet them halfway.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Glad you could come so quickly" The man said, those intense blue eyes making Sirius squirm slightly.

Again though, he was not given the chance to ask anything and was instead ushered into the nearest classroom, the door locking itself behind McGonagall as she followed the two wizards in.

"I expect complete honesty in your answers " Dumbledore began instantly, for once not bothering to dance around the topic.

Sirius, despite the situation felt slightly insulted.

"Of course headmaster" He answered, a little more frostily than appropriate.

"What is your animagus form?" the headmaster asked making Sirius's heart stutter and stop.

That, he had honestly not seen coming. How did Dumbledore know? If it was just him here, then were Prongs and Wormy safe? He had promised honesty but what was he supposed to say?

While Sirius held his breath, his mind working overtime about any possible slip ups that could have resulted in this predicament, the headmaster decided to make it easier for him.

"Would it happen to be a big black dog?"

Okay, so he definitely knew then. Realizing there was no way around it, Sirius nodded but offered nothing else just yet.

"Could you demonstrate for us?" Professor McGonagall demanded, her stern gaze fixed intently on him.

Another second of thought, a deep breath and a shrug that attempted at nonchalance later the handsome wizard morphed into a bear sized black dog. Two sharp intakes of breath sounded and Sirius heard the whispered word as the headmaster described him with a word Hermione hadn't known to use.

"A Grim"

His tone seemed ominous but then so did everything about this particular situation. How many rules had been broken by becoming illegal animagi again? He was sure Remus had drilled every one of those laws into his head but they seemed to be slipping around the edges of his mind as he waited.

"Thank you Mr. Black, if you could transform back to-" The headmaster was still saying as Sirius appeared before him again.

"You weren't born animagus?" The headmaster questioned, though he already knew. Sirius could tell the question was only leading somewhere else and the truth was probably already known.

"No" He managed to say, still hesitant.

"And it has been three years since your first transformation?"

Okay, so he knew quite a bit and that did nothing to help Sirius relax and not trusting himself to speak, the younger wizard nodded.

"Now, in this period, exactly how many people know of your ability?"

Sirius knew he had to answer this one but there was still the fact that his friends didn't seem to be involved and mentioning their names now would only…

"Apart from your three friends of course" The headmaster stated shrewdly. Taken aback, Sirius met the piercing gaze again.

"No one" He answered promptly.

"How sure are you of that ?" McGonagall questioned sharply.

Sirius frowned and hesitated. No one knew...he was positive. Except now they did...and he wasn't sure how...so what exactly did that mean?

"Have you ever shared the information with anyone else? A girl perhaps?" Dumbledore suggested, now confusing the younger man further.

"No" Sirius replied, his expression clearly bewildered.

"You are absolutely certain you have never shared it with anyone else?" McGonnagal pressed, just to be sure.

"Yes" He affirmed, still mystified

"And you have no reason to believe anyone else might know?" Again, the man seemed to be checking.

"No but what-" He began to ask when the headmaster merely nodded calmly and changed the topic abruptly.

"You are also skilled at tracking spells?"

The question threw Sirius for a moment, but having no clue where that came from or where any of this was leading, he felt his guard come up subconsciously.

"I wouldn't really say that" He answered carefully.

"But it was you who placed the tracking spell on the Marauders map?" Dumbledore asked and this time, Sirius was more than a little unsettled.

When he didn't offer an answer, the headmaster realized his line of questioning wasn't helping the situation and chose to try another angle to continue his verification process with.

"I am only asking because I want you to tell me exactly how sure you are that the map does not lie"

"It doesn't" Sirius answered on instinct.

"Very well then Mr. Black, what does the name Hermione Granger mean to you?"

If Sirius had thought that the questions could not get stranger, he had most certainly been wrong.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Madam Pomfrey watched the unusually silent boy with concern.

It had been over an hour now since he had walked in with Minerva and Albus and the younger wizard had been asked to identify the girl on the bed.

It seemed both she and McGonagall had been wrong in insisting that even though the map couldn't lie, there was a possibility where Hermione had met Sirius under a different name.

However, Sirius had only looked at the girl with a blank stare and had not spoken a word since, deciding to wait here for her to wake up.

"She should be up any time now" Pomfrey offered quietly. All she received was a distracted nod as he continued to stare at the girl on the bed.

"Mr. Black? Are you alright?" She questioned, not able to see the boisterous boy so...shaken. For a moment it didn't look like he was going to respond and the soft words took her by surprise.

"When you asked me if I could recognize her, all I could think of was how that was even possible. I can't even tell what she really looks like" Sirius mumbled.

She glanced at the girl again. He had a point there. She was entirely covered in bandages and the little skin that showed was bloodless and pale. She just looked so broken and young…

"She has brown eyes" Pomfrey offered after a brief pause, not knowing what else to say.

The boy finally sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he finally tore his gaze away. They were all unprepared to deal with the situation of course, even Albus hadn't known what to do...but she still felt obligated to offer him some reassurance.

"Things will hopefully be explained soon Mr. Black" She told him, despite knowing the lack of truth in the statement. He however, seemed quite grateful for the empty words and turned to her with a slight quirk of his lips.

"Mr. Black? Then you are Sirius?" A soft voice spoke, making both boys turn around in surprise.

Hermione was finally awake.

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I know that James was the headboy...i'm using my creative license here simply because I prefer Remus for the role. I hope you don't mind it too much!**


	4. Chapter 2

Hermione could feel her consciousness, heavy with pain and confusion but her eyes managed to stay on the dark haired boy sitting a few feet away from her.

Handsome as he was though, her thoughts were more on the fact that this boy could transform into a dog and was supposed to be the one thing she could possibly identify.

"You must be Sirius then?" Hermione questioned again, her eyes fixed intently on him; willing for him to trigger some memory in her.

Sirius nodded, his gaze meeting the brown eyes Pomfrey had just mentioned. Hermione sighed, seeming almost dejected as she turned away.

"I was hoping I could at least recognize you" She mumbled quietly.

Sirius wasn't sure how to react to that and while he remained silent, Hermione felt frustration build within her. She had been told she was magical, just like all the people she had met so far and yet none of them seemed to be able to do anything about her memory.

And she had been clinging so desperately to the hope that at least Sirius would not turn out to be a complete and total stranger to her…

Sirius who was starting to feel uneasy in the silence suddenly stood up, making the girl turn towards him again; questions in her eyes.

He took a step forward and transformed, the proud black grim appearing in the middle of the two beds. Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise before she recovered herself, McGonagall had already shown her how that was done and the dog while fitting her description was still not really recognizable.

She watched for a long moment as the large animal moved forward and waited patiently. Finally assuming that she was allowed to do it, she reached forward with a shaking hand and touched the soft fur, her fingers burying themselves within the shiny black coat.

The sheet she was covered in did not cover her arm anymore and even through the thin white fabric of her robe, Sirius could catch a glimpse of the words carved in her arm. Unthinkingly he whined softly making her hands fist into his fur for a moment before she abruptly let go.

Sirius transformed again, his eyes still on her arm. He had heard of it from Dumbledore of course but to see it was something else entirely.

"What does it mean?" She questioned, looking up at him after having followed his gaze.

"What?" He asked, still too distracted by the cruelty of it all.

"The words, no one said what it meant" Hermione asked again as she pulled herself to sit up.

He could only stare. It took a lot to make Sirius Black speechless but today… today the words simply refused to form.

"It means all of your family are muggles - non magical people" Pomfrey answered for him.

Sirius had almost forgotten she was there but even when the matron spoke in a gentle tone of voice, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the girl.

"So i'm not completely magical?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"No, It means you have enough magic on your own and don't need senile old fools handing it down through your bloodline" Sirius answered flatly. His aggressiveness showing in his words but not his voice.

Pomfrey glanced towards him, hearing and better yet, understanding the steel in his words. But when she noticed Sirius wasn't going to look away from her though, she turned back towards Hermione.

"You are just as magical as anyone else, being muggleborn doesn't make a difference dear" She assured kindly.

"It obviously does to someone" Hermione mumbled as she carefully ran her fingers over the mark.

"Those were the senile fools I was referring to" Sirius mumbled, his frustration finally evident.

"You - you know who did this to me?" Hermione asked surprised as she whirled back around to face him.

Her words along with those clear brown eyes staring at him made him shake himself out of his miseries. He should say no, but there was a part of him that was saying yes.

Yes, he knew exactly one person capable of doing something like this and those very words very nearly left his mouth when someone else spoke.

"I'm afraid not Miss. Granger; But we can probably tell you why" Albus Dumbledore's sombre voice answered.

Both Hermione and Sirius glanced towards the approaching headmaster and his deputy, who immediately after taking their seat began explaining the on going war. Already knowing more than his fair share about blood prejudices, Sirius watched Hermione instead.

Her expression was attentive and the slight frown was the only indication she gave of her displeasure at what was being told.

"Are there many muggleborns left then?" She questioned when they finished.

"A good twenty percent of our society in this day and age are muggleborns Miss. Granger" Dumbledore answered.

"And yet of the twenty percent it was Hermione who was attacked?" Sirius shifted his attention to Dumbledore "Hermione, who incidentally happens to be a muggleborn who isn't in Hogwarts?"

That was the question that bothered Sirius the most. She had to be around his age and being a muggleborn, there was no reason for her to not be in Hogwarts. Hermione too watched cautiously. Did that mean all muggleborns went to Hogwarts? Why didn't she not know anything about herself? Or her family? Or home or anything...

"I don't believe this happened in an attack exactly" The tired answer made her focus on the headmaster again.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, stunned.

"I am quite sure it was a battle Miss. Granger."

The words rang in her ears. Battle? As in she had actually fought someone and ended up like this? But she couldn't have been very good if this was what she woke up to.

"How can you tell Albus?" Poppy asked, not really all that surprised by this news but wanting to know nonetheless.

"This is your wand Hermione, it was with you when you arrived" Dumbledore replied, extracting a long stick and offering it to her before continuing "I borrowed it earlier to see if we could perhaps better understand your condition and my suspicions were only confirmed by the proof your wand offered"

"Proof?" Hermione repeated as she held the unfamiliar wood even as the matron nodded with understanding.

"There is a spell to detect the spells used by your wand; Priori Incantem. It is-" The headmaster began but Sirius was frowning.

"You cannot be sure it was a battle simply because there were signs of fighting headmaster. She could have been attacked and decided to give it her best"

Sirius argued and for now it seemed like he was all she had, seeing that she did not know the right questions to ask and he was volunteering to do it for her. McGonagall and Pomfrey both turned their attention to him, taken aback by the plain opposition. Dumbledore however felt something entirely different...he knew of course that he had to lie now but -

"Either way it doesn't look like I was of any good" Hermione mumbled.

There was a deep sense of failure in her. Why couldn't she remember anything? The frustration was somehow building quickly and the headmaster, recognising it was quick to pacify her.

"It appears Miss. Granger needs to be shown exactly what she is capable of... Mr. Black?" Dumbledore suggested quietly, setting aside his personal brooding for a moment.

Everyone in the room seemed surprised while Hermione only looked between the headmaster and Sirius, the boy was looking on questioningly.

"I assume you are capable of performing the spell? Dumbledore asked calmly.

It took Sirius a moment, the confusion becoming surprise before he finally nodded and held out a hand towards her. The confused girl reached out and placed her smaller ones into his.

A slight hint of a smile appeared on his face and he gently closed his hand around her smaller ones. There was something about the way it fit too perfectly within his and the questioning brown gaze that were still looking unwaveringly at him that made him pause for a moment.

Several sets of keen eyes watched as Sirius squeezed her hand slightly before returning it to her lap, reaching for her other hand as he did so and taking the wand from her.

Hermione blushed scarlet, her hands instantly disappearing under the sheet but the color, no matter how slight was all it took to make Sirius's smile curve a little more. Unthinkingly, he drew his own wand and waved it wordlessly over hers.

McGonagall pursed her lips. It seemed she needed to watch Black a little more, while she had never doubted his talents, it appeared she had still not quite seen his full potential.

Poppy was silently agreeing with her, for though Black and his friends never missed a chance to flaunt their talents, it never extended to their magical abilities and somehow right now, she doubted he even realised he had used wordless magic for a pretty powerful spell.

Their surprise though was quickly turning into disbelief as he saw the light from her wand.

The spells shooting out of it were both defensive and offensive and yet most of them were well above their NEWT level. Shields glimmered and bangs sounded and it was three minutes before Sirius stopped.

"Most of those Miss. Granger are spells that even our students in their final year will have no knowledge of" Dumbledore spoke, drawing Hermione's attention to himself.

Sirius however caught more than one thing that was wrong with the brief display and his frown deepened. The headmaster, who was watching more for the dark haired boy's reaction than Hermione's could see the doubts stirring. Not giving room for them to develop though, Albus launched into the cover story he had created for the muggle born witch.

Sirius listened in horror and fury as the man spoke of a bunch of children secretly removed from Hogwarts and trained separately.

"So she's a child auror?" Pomfrey questioned, this part obviously news even to her.

"Aurors are something akin to wizarding police" McGonagall explained to the girl in the bed. Hermione had already understood that much though, but there were too many other questions in her mind.

"How can you be sure I'm the only one left alive?" She questioned, still disbelieving of all of this...In less than five minutes she had been told that she had been to a special academy and that she was now the only survivor in it to boot...

"Because, that was the only case that you would be returned to this castle" Dumbledore answered gravely.

A long silence followed that particular statement and she threw a discreet glance towards Sirius, hoping he would know what to ask. But when he remained staring at the floor with a decidedly unhappy expression, she resorted to focusing on regulating her breathing.

"What next? Do you know what should be done if it came to this?" Hermione questioned finally, her voice shaking slightly but obviously fighting for calm.

"I was never informed Miss. Granger but I am sure you were. However, given your current condition the only assumption I can make is that you were asked to take Mr. Black's help" Dumbledore answered immediately and she heard herself sigh again.

She knew there was probably no point in doing so, but she still wanted to ask exactly what it was that she would need Sirius Black for. Before she could frame her question though, the doors to the hospital wing flew open and a thin boy with dark messy hair and glasses came to skidding halt in front of them.

* * *

**A/N : One can't keep James Potter away from trouble or his best mate for longer than that... :)**


	5. Chapter 3

James Potter was out of his seat before Professor Sprout could even complete her dismissal of the class and in less than five minutes he had managed to make his way back to their dorm. Not intending to pause until he had reached the bedside cabinet for the map, he crashed right into a pacing sandy haired Marauder.

Remus Lupin, who had been evicted from the hospital wing almost as soon as Sirius was sent for had been panicking alone in the room until James had come barging in and was now chewing his lip nervously as he glanced up towards the other boy from his place on the floor.

"Moony? What are you doing back here?" James questioned, distracted despite himself.

Remus swallowed hard. He had sworn to not mention Hermione at all but illegal animagi was a big deal and with Sirius in trouble, James would want to know…

"You alright mate?" Prongs asked as he heaved himself off the floor and helped his friend to his feet.

There was also the fact that he had shown the map to three members of the staff and while he was sure Sirius would know what he had done, he couldn't possibly explain it to James...not without mentioning Hermione…

"MOONY! You are turning green!" James said worriedly. This time grabbing his friend by the shoulder and pushing him to the nearest bed.

When Remus still refused to speak, James grew frustrated.

"Wormy is waiting in the common room, i'll get him to take you back to the hospital wing. I need to find Sirius…" James decided after a few more minutes of watching his friend.

"Sirius is there" Remus finally managed to say

"Where?" James questioned bewildered.

"Hospital wing I think" the head boy answered, this time looking up to meet hazel eyes. "Dumbledore made me leave before Sirius got there though so I don't really know for sure…"

James frowned. None of it was making any sense to him. Before he could ask any of the dozen questions on his mind, Peter managed to find the right one..

"Why does Dumbledore want Sirius?" the last Marauder panted, still breathing hard from running after James.

"heknowsabouttheanimagus" Remus mumbled incoherently and received two blank stares in response.

"Animagus" Remus repeated, this time watching the color drain from both faces.

"How the - But why only - I don't - Damn!" James swore, quickly turning on his heel.

"NO! James wait!" Remus cried just as Peter blocked his way.

"Where are you going Prongs?" The smaller boy questioned, knowing just as well as Remus did exactly what James would do next.

"We need to tell them it wasn't just him!" James answered plainly.

"Are you insane?" Peter squeaked terrified. Annoyance flashed across the quidditch captain's features.

"We did this together Wormy! We deal with it together. Come on" He tugged urgently at the blonde.

"We might not be allowed in" Remus mumbled as his eyes fell again to the map in his hand.

"They are still in the hospital wing?" James checked and when he received a nod, he was out in a flash.

Remus sighed. He should have known - did know actually. But there wasn't much else he could have done and with a shrug, he sealed the map, hurriedly tucking it into his robes and jumping to his feet.

"Wormy?" He called, pausing as he noticed his still frozen friend.

"I - I'm not - you go" The boy said answered and having bigger problems to worry about, Remus left.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James Potter was seen tearing through the hallways for the second time in less than fifteen minutes and while that wasn't entirely unusual, seeing the head boy following after only ten feet behind him was unsettling. Of course James having cleared the path quite efficiently meant that Remus was less obligated to push people out of his way in his attempt to catch up to the lighter and by far faster Marauder.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

Remus could hear James's frustrated cries even as he got closer but the quidditch captain was one step ahead again and chose to simply blast the wards placed around the infirmary in his hurry. The doors flew open of course because honestly, the wards were just a notice for privacy, no one expected any sane student to try breaking them.

"It wasn't just Sirius!" James yelled with impossible amounts of urgency as he made it to the end of the room.

The group gathered around the room turned to see the new entrant come to a skidding halt but the boy had eyes only for the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter what in the name of-" McGonagall began to ask but the Potter heir overrode her easily.

"We were curious and we both decided to give it a try and-" James began another time

"Mr. Potter! You need to-" McGonagall's louder voice was drowning him out and panicked that they weren't hearing him, James decided to abruptly transform.

The sight of the magnificent looking stag appearing in their midst stunned everyone into momentary silence and while the others stared, they missed the arrival of the other boy.

"Actually they did it for me! So really its my fault!" Remus had finally caught his breath enough to speak.

"Mr. Lupin-" McGonagall began, recovering herself.

"Remus has nothing to do with this. I just wanted to become an animagus because James was already one" Sirius interjected smoothly, his eyes flashing at the stag.

"Thats not true! We did it together" James appeared in front of them again.

"And they did it for me, so if anyone should be blamed-" Remus began only to be cut across.

"Remus didn't even know until we finished" James defended.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, that will do" Dumbledore spoke firmly. While Remus heeded to those words immediately, James wasn't quite so willing.

"But headmaster, if you are going to expel us, it has to be both-" he began desperately.

"Mr. Potter-" Dumbledore tried, but the boy was far too desperate

"Because yes, we were aware of the many different laws we broke and we still did it, both of us-"

"Mr. Potter-" The words fell again on deaf ears.

"Together" James pleaded, taking a step towards where Sirius stood to further emphasize his point.

"James!" Dumbledore finally raised his voice enough to make the next statement die.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"What the hell was that?" Sirius Black hissed twenty minutes later as he finally made it to the corner where the other two stood waiting.

Almost as soon as James's appeal had ended, the two Marauders had been asked to wait aside while Dumbledore swore Sirius into secrecy about Hermione's past. The girl had been watching quietly the entire time, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she observed.

"Mate? What happened?" James asked worriedly as he jumped to his feet from the hospital bed.

"You tell me Prongs" Sirius snapped annoyed.

His annoyance of course was directed at himself for having to lie to James immediately after what the Potter heir had done for him but right now, he was willing to take it out on James instead...because damn, why did he have to be so noble and stupid?

"What do you mean?" A confused James questioned, recognising Sirius's temper was dangerously close to the limit.

"You. Turning yourself in. What was that?" Sirius demanded.

"What else did you think I would do?" James asked defensively.

What else would any of us have done? Sirius wondered, knowing full well that had the situation been reversed, he would have done the exact same thing. Not that that was going to make him stop arguing now.

"I don't know, think things through maybe?" he managed through gritted teeth.

"What the hell does that mean?" James growled, his own soft temper stirring.

"Lets try to talk about this calmly" Remus intervened; the last thing he needed was a showdown between the two.

"You knew better! You shouldn't have said anything Remus." Sirius turned on him instead.

The reference to Hermione was thinly veiled but the werewolf wasn't sure exactly what he was to do about it.

"He would have still found out" Was the best answer he could manage.

"Yes, but you should have still stopped him" Sirius snapped

"_He_ is right here!" James ground out, now definitely angry. "And _he_ knows what _he_ did" he added as he pointed to himself.

"Do you really?" Sirius asked sharply. "Because if you did, you would have realized that thanks to your confession, Remus will be alone next moon"

James had quite frankly not thought that part out, but he'd be damned if he admitted it.

"No he won't, Wormy can-" He started but Sirius wasn't having it.

"Sure, a rat can handle a werewolf" he snarked making all the remaining Marauders in the room wince.

"So what? I should have let you handle this alone?" James questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, we did this for a reason and we knew the risks and I would-" Sirius began.

"Yeah _we_ knew the risks and _we_ were willing to handle the consequences. Not just _you_" James snapped, his irritation flaring.

"The consequences were never going to include Remus being left alone!" Sirius argued.

"And we don't know the consequences yet. So shut up. Both of you" Remus finally snarled in a low but threatening voice.

"Actually Mr. Lupin, the consequences on this occasion would be for Mr. Potter to make the same oath as the two of you" A serene voice came from behind the trio.

James looked confused while Sirius and Remus both looked taken aback. Dumbledore merely motioned for all three of them to follow him as he returned to the farthest corner of the hospital wing.

"What-?" James started to ask when his eyes fell upon the bed they were heading towards.

The girl had to be a teenager by the looks of her and well, there really wasn't much else he could describe her with when all he saw was bandages wrapped around her like tinsel on a Christmas tree.

"Hello James" She greeted calmly. He blinked. Hermione Granger. How had he forgotten she was in the hospital wing?

He looked between his friends, both of whom were steadily avoiding his gaze.

"Ummm Hi?" He replied, a little unsure now. It was now obvious he had transformed in front of her...

"Miss. Granger insists that since she knows your secret now, its only fair that you know hers too" Dumbledore explained, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Its nothing that noble. I just figured that since you are in trouble because of me, I might as well take credit for it" Hermione said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" James asked bewildered and he wasn't the only one. Sirius too looked disbelievingly at her, something deep stirring within him.

He stared at Hermione, trying to understand her choice while she looked instead at the messy haired boy for a full minute, also contemplating the same thing.

Ever since she had woken up, she had felt helplessly out of control. Her own name had been given to her by Remus! And Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore had all been kind and helpful but they had spoken of war and blood prejudices and magic, all of which she did not yet completely understand. But she trusted all of them because frankly, she did not have a choice.

Sirius she had personally asked for, so though trusting him was in a way her choice, it wasn't still a choice she understood completely. And as much as she was grateful for him and the support he had given her in the past hour...the choice had been subconscious...

But James? _She_ was choosing to trust him. The way he had practically insisted that he be expelled too had struck Hermione deeply. To voluntarily hand himself in simply because his friend was in trouble was more than enough for her to be convinced that she could trust him. So this was her choice. She chose to trust him. And it felt good to make her own decision... especially when she was sure it was the right one.

"I was the one that gave away Sirius's...animagus" She informed finally, the word still sounding strange to her as she said it.

Her answer however did not help James in the slightest and he continued to look just as baffled as before.

"But how did you know?" he asked with a frown.

She shrugged lightly, allowing McGonagall and Dumbledore to handle the rest. And while Sirius knew that James would be given the same details as Remus and that he too would swear to keep her secret, he couldn't turn around to observe how his best mate was taking the news.

No, his gaze stayed on her.

She had no reason to do this. The situation she was in would mean no one could begrudge her her secrecy and yet she was the one that didn't want to lie to James, she was the one that believed that someone as trustworthy as James didn't deserve to be lied to...

She saw the unfairness in lying to him and she had chosen not to...

Brown eyes turned his way for a brief second and Sirius gave her his most sincere smile.

Because she might have earned his sympathy and concern before, but with the choice she had made, she had also earned his respect.

* * *

**A/N : **Reviews are appreciated :) so feel free to drop a word or two! - Miia


	6. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger was a fighter.

Not because she had been told that she had spent her entire life doing it but because she had made a choice.

As soon as the others had left a few hours ago, she decided that she needed to sort herself out and had stubbornly refused medication in favour of sitting up on her bed.

Her hand tightened around the piece of wood she was still holding and she had to grit her teeth to stop thinking of her wand like that. She was a witch, there was no doubt about that, she had felt the magic course through her when she had tried to simply wave her wand.

But what was magic really? Because apparently, it involved words and spells and skill. None of which she knew or had at the moment. So no, being a witch wasn't what she wanted to hold on to right then.

Subconsciously her fingers trailed over the words on her arm, running over each letter as she memorised the scar.

It was strange that she would find comfort in the degrading slur etched into her skin, but it gave her something to hold on to. Something real and solid and surely her.

It told her the only thing about herself that she knew without doubt, only thing she had proof of. She was muggle born. It was the one identity she had at the moment.

Of course knowing she had a life before magic didn't really comfort her as much as she wanted it to. She couldn't tell where she was from. She couldn't tell if she had had a family or a home or even how old she was.

She didn't remember anything. But she was a witch from a non magical background and her name was Hermione Granger. That was all she had at the moment.

But she needed to be more. She needed to define herself better. And if she couldn't do it with her past, if she couldn't see the fighter in her from before, she'll start over. Rebuild all of it.

She'll be a fighter again. Even if that meant she had to start working on it right then.

That decision she made was why two hours later, Sirius Black froze in shock.

After hours of restlessness, the Marauder had slipped into the infirmary, not really sure why but wanting to see the Hermione again. He had assumed of course that she would be heavily dosed with a ton of potions and fast asleep.

But that wasn't really the sight that greeted him as he discreetly slipped into Moony's corner. Having been focused on tucking the map in, it wasn't until Sirius had entirely stepped into the warded area that he noticed she was still awake.

She hadn't noticed him yet though and he knew he should take the chance to slip away but the sight that greeted him didn't quite allow him to turn away. The pale, still heavily bandaged girl had her face set in concentration and her hand gripped her wand tight as she aimed it at the table of medicines on the other side of the room.

A moment later, she let out a frustrated sound before adjusting her grip on the wand and returning her stare to the table. To Sirius it looked like she was trying to will the empty looking flask towards her and with a start realised that was probably exactly what she was doing.

Watching a bit more cautiously, he noticed her furrowed brows and thin set of lips, the determination in them clear as crystal. Unable to help himself any longer, he drew his own wand and waved it silently at the same flask.

He heard her gasp as she saw it finally move and her eyes widened when she followed the flying object and noticed him across the room. He offered a slight smile to the shocked girl as he caught the ugly looking thing with his free hand.

"You are supposed to twist and flick your wrist, and the word is Accio; that is assuming you were trying to summon it" Sirius explained, demonstrating the motion as he spoke.

His kind words made her swallow her surprise and look gratefully towards him.

"I was actually trying to make it fly, but summoning seems to cover that too." She answered before switching her gaze from the flask to his eyes. "Could you show me that again?" She asked, a little timidly.

He nodded and directed his wand at an empty vial this time, repeating the spell aloud for her benefit. She watched him keenly, frowning slightly when the spell was done too quickly but obviously wanting to repeat it anyway.

Offering her another smile, Sirius now held both the vial and the flask and gave her an encouraging look and a couple of little pointers. Sure enough, two minutes later, she squared her shoulders and copied his action, her spell a little louder and the flying object a bit wobbly but achieving the same result as the flask left his grasp and crossed the air towards her.

A little taken aback, she tried again, this time freeing him off the vial too. He watched with approval as she caught it and then stared at her own wand, as if trying to come to terms with the fact that she had really done it.

Not really sure if commenting on the small achievement when she had previously performed spells twenty times as complex was the supportive thing to do, Sirius chose to change topics.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't really appreciate her things being moved, just so you are warned" He commented lightly.

"Didn't think I would actually manage to move them to be honest. Thank you" Hermione answered with a sincere smile.

He accepted that with a smile even as he crossed the room, a little more slower, now that he would probably have to explain what he was doing there.

"You won't get into trouble for being here?" She checked instead, taking him by surprise.

"Not if I manage to get some wards in place" He answered a little carefully.

"Can you?" She asked without missing a beat.

"You should probably be sleeping" Sirius tried to remind her, a little torn as part of him realised he wanted this conversation.

"That didn't work out for me or you apparently….and I'd much rather you didn't get caught" Hermione answered frankly.

Sirius wasn't sure how to respond to that and instead focused on casting the required spells. Hermione watched keenly as he flicked his wand a few times but couldn't really make anything out of it and when he looked ready to tuck his wand away, she casually suggested for a little more light. He threw her an amused glance but obliged anyway and the room instantly brightened.

She nodded again in thanks before motioning him towards the only other bed in the room.

"How long does this last?" She asked, her hand gesturing towards where she assumed the invisible wards to be.

"Until I take it down" He answered before reading her curiosity and adding "Its only a silencing charm to keep our voices from carrying and a little spell to warn me if madam Pomfrey decides to check on you"

"Good, I really wouldn't want you in any more trouble because of me. I have enough to apologize for already" She informed bluntly and Sirius wondered if it was because she didn't have any topics to dance around with or if she actually was this direct by nature.

"Even if I get caught, wandering out after curfew is on me you know? Besides its not really anything new." he replied, even as he leaned back a bit on the bed.

"Everything else is though and for what its worth, i'm really sorry" Hermione apologized quietly. When he looked genuinely surprised and slightly confused, she decided to continue.

"I don't really know how much problems finding your...animagus forms caused." She said, the word still sounding slightly foreign to her "But they did use the words illegal and Remus looked panicked enough as he explained the secret wasn't known to anyone. And i'm positive the deputy headmistress looked murderous at the sight of the map...and you know… I'm just sorry about the trouble"

"I can hardly blame you for any of that Hermione and I can handle a little trouble" Sirius assured quickly.

While it was true that he didn't blame her, illegal animagi couldn't really be classified under little trouble, but he decided that Hermione had enough on her plate without knowing that. She was far more perceptive though and was not willing to buy that at all.

"Illegal sounds like a lot of trouble actually" She deadpanned.

"Well...like I said, trouble isn't new" Sirius ventured, attempting again to assure her that he couldn't blame her.

"I'll still see if I can actually do something about it when I talk to Dumbledore next" She promised instead.

He doubted it but nodded quietly anyway. Hermione had changed in the past few hours since he last saw her. While she had been confused and a little overwhelmed then, she seemed to have come to terms with her situation for the moment and somehow, he found this suited her better...

"I wish there was more I could do Sirius" She finally spoke again, yanking him out of his thoughts.

"About what?" He asked, still a little unfocused. She shrugged lightly.

"Everything I suppose. But I can guess why you are here. And I don't really have any answers to give"

Another perfectly direct statement that had Sirius realizing a couple of things at the same time. One, she assumed he only cared about answers, two, he should probably only care about answers and three, he had no idea when he started caring about more than just answers. And that led to the fact that he could see clear as day, her disappointment in herself.

"Hermione, its a miracle you are even alive. My answers can wait" He decided firmly. She only sighed.

"At least I will know where to come back and find you if I figure them out" She mumbled, more to herself than for his sensitive hearing.

He instantly shot up in his seat, a frown once again gracing his features.

"What do you mean come back?" He asked a little more harshly than he intended.

When he saw her flinch though, he realized too late how his question sounded and decided to revise.

"I meant - you aren't honestly plan on leaving here are you?" He asked gently.

She looked bewildered at that, her head tilting to the side as she looked questioningly at him.

"I need to figure out what actually happened" She stated like it was obvious...and it probably was.

"Yeah but odds are, whoever did this is still looking for you" Sirius pointed out.

"I was hoping to pick up a couple of ways to stay hidden while I recovered" Hermione answered, making it sound practical...and simple.

"Hermione, that's crazy. You don't know who is after you, you don't know what they want, you don't know where to go. And from what I can tell, your academy is entirely unheard of and I doubt -" Sirius was arguing when she cut across.

"What are my options then? No one here seems to know anything and I still have a job to do" Hermione snapped, not wanting to hear exactly how screwed she currently was.

"And exactly what job would that be?" He questioned sharply.

"I hear there's a war out there" She informed sarcastically.

"And you are going to do what about it again? Do you even know what the dark mark looks like? Or who the death eaters are?" Sirius growled, not caring if he was being harsh again.

"Well you seem to know more than me at the moment, so feel free to help out if you care" She hissed, her anger just as plain as his.

Of course it wasn't that they were angry at each other as much as they were at the situation itself. But that didn't really matter just then.

"I actually will if you weren't planning on foolishly disappearing the minute you can walk" Sirius retorted coldly.

"Its not - wait what?" Hermione asked, her frustration melting slightly when she realized what he had just said.

Sirius himself seemed slightly taken aback and as confusion shone brightly in her brown eyes, the silver softened and he sighed. They were going to have to find a more effective way to have this conversation that for some reason actually looked like it was only just beginning and not knowing where to start, he fell silent.

Hermione shifted in her bed. The argument itself had been a little unexpected and had ended as abruptly as it had begun. Only, right now, neither of them were prepared to give up on the silence that had fallen after that. She knew she was the one that had to of course, but he could help by at least looking at her.

"Sirius" She called, her voice much lower.

For his part, Sirius took a deep breath, checked his ability to stay calm and finally glanced towards her.

"Listen Hermione-" he began when she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I just...this is difficult Sirius. I get that this isn't exactly easy for you either, but I just - I feel like I should know something...anything really. And when I can't even tell my own name without someone's help, its frustrating." She admitted honestly.

"And I get that. No one expects this to be easy for you. You get to be angry or frustrated or even feel useless. But Hermione, I mean it, I will help" He promised, his steady gaze meeting hers.

"I don't even know what I needed your help with" She mumbled, her sense of failure overwhelming her.

"Right now? You need to relearn your magic. You need to know what is really going on out there and you need to stay protected until you get your answers." he answered promptly.

When she didn't offer anything to his statement, he sighed.

"Listen, you were returned to Hogwarts in case of - well anyway. You are here. And its obvious I'm supposed to help with something. So we'll go with that for now." Sirius insisted.

Hermione glanced warily at him. "You want me to stay in school? When I was supposedly withdrawn from it years ago?"

For some reason that seemed to frustrate him and he ran a distracted hand through his hair, trying not to snap at her she guessed.

"Whatever is on your mind Sirius, you can just say it, don't worry about me" She told him, her clear gaze showing that she meant it.

"Its just - Hogwarts. This isn't just some school Hermione. Its- this is where people start their lives. Even for the kids from wizarding families, it all starts here. Everything. And to muggle borns, that means more because apart from magic and traditions, you learn exactly where you belong. And when you didn't have that chance, when you were taken out of Hogwarts to - train or whatever - you were basically fighting for a world that you didn't even know. And that's just incredibly unfair." Sirius told her.

His anger on her behalf was actually shimmering clearly beneath the words and she actually felt something prickle in her eyes as she quickly ducked her head.

"You are a pureblood aren't you?" She asked timidly and his head snapped up.

"I asked McGonagall earlier" She informed when he looked surprised.

He swallowed and looked ready to add something, possibly in defense by the looks of it and she was quick to get her point across first.

"Because Sirius, maybe I didn't know the world before. I still don't. But you are a pureblood and yet here you are, defending me and being angry for me. So I think, maybe the wizarding world isn't all about prejudices and rank or class or whatever. Maybe there are decent people, maybe most people are decent even. I don't know. You and James and Remus are. So I know its not entirely rotten. And whatever reason had made me agree to fight before, I don't think I'll regret it" Hermione's words held conviction and when she raised herself to meet his eyes, he found it to be his turn to look away.

"Why do you not think its worth fighting for?" She questioned when he remained silent for too long and that honest question roused him a bit.

"We'll make a deal. I'll help, with whatever. But you have to finish the final year at Hogwarts with me first. It gives you the time to relearn everything and its not like we can't leave if something comes up later" Sirius offered, sitting up again.

Hermione was quite frankly stunned speechless.

"You'll do that? Jump into all of this without knowing a thing?" She asked finally.

"I never said I didn't think it was worth fighting for Hermione, I just said you need to know why its worth fighting for…" Sirius answered, surprising himself with his honesty.

Her answering smile was radiant.

Hermione Granger was a fighter, but maybe she didn't have to fight alone...


	7. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you smiling about Padfoot?" James grumbled as they took their seats in the great hall.

"We're having detentions" Sirius answered with a wicked grin.

Remus threw him a dirty look, Peter found nothing strange about the statement while James now perked up with curiosity.

"You know something I don't?" he asked.

"Me? Nah, you should ask Moony. He knows a lot of stuff we don't" Sirius grinned, this time making Remus scowl.

"Pads? I'll tell the headboy about your firewhiskey stash if you don't spill now" James threatened.

"What firewhiskey stash Prongs?" Sirius questioned all too innocently.

"The one we smuggled in by stuffing it between Moony's clothes" James answered promptly.

Remus Lupin choked on the juice he had been trying to drink before swearing under his breath.

"You two did what?" He demanded, only to be ignored. Messrs Padfoot and Prongs would not be interrupted between their dialogues.

"Now look what you've done Prongs! Telling the headboy about Moony's alcohol stash" Sirius said, sounding sincerely disappointed. Never mind that Moony and the headboy were the same person.

"He can't give us detentions if we already have them Padfoot" James answered breezily.

"He can't give us detentions because he'll be with us in it Prongs" Sirius countered, his grin back full force.

The said head boy groaned at that. While he desperately hoped that Sirius was right and they were only going to get detentions for the illegal animagi, he wasn't exactly looking forward to scrubbing toilets.

"That makes it worse Padfoot! He'll make us do all his work" James pointed out, sounding perfectly victimised. Besides, everyone knew who skived off their share of the job and who finished it up for them.

"Actually Prongsy, Moony will be dying to do our share of the work this time." Sirius grinned confidently.

"You seem pretty confident about that Padfoot" James observed, now really curious.

"Oh I am! In fact I think we should go find out what's taking so long" Sirius added, standing up less than five minutes into an attempted breakfast.

"Then lets go" James agreed immediately springing to his feet.

Peter followed after while Remus remained on his seat, chewing calmly.

"You don't have detention Wormy" Sirius pointed out while James tugged at Remus.

"Yeah, we'll see you in class Pete" James added consolingly.

"I am not going to go look for professor McGonagall just to get detentions" Remus informed plainly when another hand grabbed him.

"Don't be a spoil sport Moony. Trust me, this will be fun" Sirius insisted.

"Whose definition of fun? Yours or Filch's?" Remus questioned.

Before Sirius could reply though, Remus spotted their head of the house approaching steadily in their direction and knew there was no putting it away anymore. James patted his arm in a placating way as if to say, 'of course you couldn't finish breakfast Moony, you knew that'

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin" McGonagall demanded curtly.

Sirius and James both threw Wormtail parting waves while Remus sighed half heartedly and trudged after them.

"Mr. Black, thirty points from Gryffindor for your night time wanderings" McGonagall informed when she noticed that the two dark haired boys hardly looked upset.

That of course earned her a grimace from him but he remained relaxed as they found the nearest abandoned classroom.

"Mr. Lupin, you will go to Madam Pince and fetch these" She stated handing him a list.

"I already had a first year get it to Madam Pomfrey professor" Sirius informed nonchalantly.

McGonagall looked like she was about to tell him off before meeting his sincere gaze and internally resigning herself to the charm of Sirius Black.

"Everything?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Very well then" She said, tucking away the note and by now even Remus who had half reached out for the it before it was withdrawn was extremely curious.

"You will have detention every evening from after your last class ends to curfew until I say otherwise. You will report to me before and after each detention and you will not be slacking off in any form." She began strictly.

Remus gulped and James's gaze widened, that was - no one in history had ever had detentions stretching that long! Then again, no one had become animagi in Hogwarts now had they? James wondered as he glanced discreetly towards Sirius who, for his part still looked unperturbed.

"Your task will be to help Miss. Granger catch up to her N.E.W.T level classes." McGonagall informed next, this time making two jaws drop while again, Sirius nodded calmly.

"She is joining Hogwarts?" James questioned in surprise

"N.E.W.T.S? Professor how-?" Remus asked at the exact same time.

"We are only reteaching her things she knows Remus" Sirius defended, this time earning a glare from his professor.

"Mr. Lupin, you will outline history of magic and herbology. Mr. Potter, Charms and transfiguration and Mr. Black, Potions and Defense against dark arts. I will assign her work in the mornings and your detention hours are to be used to help her out with anything she might need. I expect you to fully understand the importance of this and will not appreciate anything less than your best effort"

Her words were greeted by stunned silence. Importance of it? of course they knew and there was no way any of them would dare to take this lightly. Even Sirius who had kept a relaxed stance till now was now solemn. They wouldn't fail.

"I will see the three of you immediately after your last class" McGonagall dismissed, walking past them to sweep out of the room.

"Wait! Professor. What house did she get sorted in?" Sirius called suddenly, the question he had been waiting for since last night slipping out urgently.

Minerva McGonagall hid her smile well as she responded crisply "I believe you will find out this evening, Now you do not want to be late"

"You planned this?!" James asked whirling around the moment the woman was gone.

"I might have said something to Hermione who might have said something to Dumbledore" Sirius grinned casually.

Heck, he honestly hadn't thought he would convince her to stay let alone get her to accept their help with her work, but last night had certainly proved productive.

"Padfoot! How do you think we are going to manage this?" Remus hissed, sounding anything but pleased. Sirius blinked in confusion.

"What are you worried about Moony?" He asked with a frown.

"Do you even remember our first year portions?" The werewolf asked incredulously.

This time Sirius and James both laughed. Only Remus would worry about assignments.

"We aren't the best in the school for nothing Moony" James told him casually as he swung his arm over the sandy haired Marauder. "Ten Galleons say she's in Gryffindor"

"I'm not betting against that" Sirius grinned as he led the way out of the class.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione sat amongst a huge pile of books, all of them finished to different levels and lying scattered around her when the door opened to enter three boys.

"You are in Gryffindor" Sirius said in greeting. She gave him a small smile in answer, immediately making two boys whistle.

"I was almost in Ravenclaw" She informed.

"No you weren't" Sirius replied confidently.

"Ravenclaw isn't bad" James stated at the same time.

"Someone needs to say it, so welcome to the family Hermione" Remus offered quietly.

"Thank you. And that's also for agreeing to do this" She added, waving in the general direction of all the books.

"We should have been expelled, so I think we'll all take this" James said with a grin.

"Besides this is almost a holiday to professor Moony" Sirius added, making Remus color slightly.

"Shut up Padfoot" Remus said as he finally took a seat beside the bed and reached for one of her many books.

"See? he's all about discipline" James added, flopping down comfortably on the nearest bed.

"So, where do you want to start?" Sirius questioned, swinging his chair around before draping his legs on either side of it and resting his chin on the headrest.

Hermione fidgeted slightly. She had been reading almost continuously for the past ten hours and was still not sure this was going to work. How was she supposed to cram seven years of education in one go?

She looked doubtfully at Sirius. She had already argued herself blue about her doubts over being eligible to take N.E.W.T.S this year but he had been stubborn.

The fact that she lost the argument didn't mean she accepted it of course and Sirius could her insecurity clear as day in her eyes.

"I am saying this for all three of us Hermione. There is nothing the Marauders set our minds to and fail at. And we solemnly swear that we'll manage to get you through your N.E.W.T.S. You just need to work with us." Sirius insisted, his voice gentle but firm.

If Remus and James noticed the unusual amount of sentiment coming from Sirius, they chose wisely not to comment on it and settled instead to nodding with all seriousness.

Hermione's eyes lingered over each boy, Remus with his kind and encouraging smile, James with his confident grin and Sirius with plain honesty shining in his eyes.

"Alright, Charms?" she questioned, pulling out a rather large tome from her left just as a rat scurried away unnoticed by the the four Gryffindors who set to work.

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry about the delay and the extremely short chapter...I'm going back home today and am on bed rest the rest of the week so i'll be sure to make them longer :)


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay... :(**

* * *

"So, You hear about Becky?"

The low voice of Dorcas Meadows was almost entirely drowned by the many popping noises from the cauldrons that currently filled the dungeons but every head at the table the words were directed at turned towards her.

"Of course they didn't. They have been disappearing God knows where the whole week" Marlene McKinnon said pointedly, her glare pinned on her cousin.

To his credit, James Potter at least had the decency to grimace at that.

"Wish we had something terribly interesting to say Marls, but its detention." Sirius answered with a helpless shrug.

"What did you do anyway? You've hardly gone all out yet and its been two weeks" Cassie questioned curiously.

"Nothing, got caught before we finished setting up" James answered mournfully.

"And here I thought you were masters at the art of not getting caught" Marlene teased.

"That title is exclusively for Remus" Sirius reminded her.

"Really padfoot? Then do explain why I spend my evenings in your company" Remus asked, arching an eyebrow in all seriousness.

"You're still the Marauder with the lowest number of detentions mate, so the title is yours" James decreed with an all important air.

"I suppose not getting caught is a compliment" Remus agreed thoughtfully.

"We are all going to get caught" Lily hissed fiercely, her glare directed mostly towards Remus.

"Are you trying to say _you_ could possibly get into trouble with Slughorn Lils?" Cassie questioned with a grin.

"For the last time, he does not favour me!" Lily defended.

"Sure he doesn't. Also Hagrid is a dwarf" Marlene informed sarcastically.

"I believe the discussion was about Becky" Alice pointed out sagely.

"There's no point Alice, they already have detention" Cassie sighed.

"Exactly and its not like they explain all their pranks first hand. Why should we?" Marlene added, fanning herself lightly as she saw Sirius and James both bristle at the comment.

"Thats not fair! We tell you practically everything!" James cried.

"Shhh, Prongs he will hear us" Peter hushed, finally joining the conversation.

"We'll be good by the time he waddles over Wormy, don't see why you worry" Sirius dismissed carelessly.

"Black!" Lily snapped, making the handsome teen roll his eyes.

"I heard about Becky" Peter offered before either Sirius or Lily could decide to start bickering for real.

"Who is that again?" James questioned.

"Ravenclaw, sixth year" Remus said by way of explanation.

When Sirius and James both looked at him with the same mystified expressions, he huffed with exasperation.

"For Merlin's sake Padfoot! You went out with her for two dates in the end of our fifth year"

"How on earth do you even remember that?" Sirius asked genuinely surprised.

"Sirius is right, you need a love life, this is getting sad Remus" Marlene agreed.

"Rebecca Wellington" Remus ground out, ignoring the other comments.

"Petite blonde? green eyes?" Sirius asked.

"Not so petite anymore Sirius, you should consider her again. She's rather-" Cassie began when Alice sighed loudly.

There was something painful about being surrounded by three extremely vain and narcissistic friends and that was being said without including James's over confident personality and she was really not looking forward to another round of Sirius, Marlene and Cassie discussing noses and waists and what not.

"The point was, we found her crying" The dark haired witch reminded. The casual banter died instantly.

"What happened?" Remus questioned sharply.

"Avery and Mulciber" Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Halfblood with a muggleborn mother. She had a muggle photo of her grandparents that somehow ended up with those two" Marlene said, her eyes flashing as she remembered.

"No need to say all she got back was a small pile of ashes" Cassie added, also thinking of the publicly burned photo.

"Why didn't you do anything?" James asked frowning.

"We got there too late" Lily snapped in defense, green eyes glaring fiercely at hazel.

"Doesn't mean we are going to let it slide though" Marlene vowed.

"Whatever you need" Sirius offered instantly.

"Oh no, you already have detention. This one is ours" Cassie grinned wickedly.

"You already have something in mind?" Remus asked, curious despite himself.

"No they don't" Lily said flatly.

"Lils, they deserve it. You know they do" Alice pointed out, always the one to judge with fairness.

"We are in a class full of half finished potions and none of us know the exact results. The risks-" Lily argued when Sirius cut across.

"We are making a muscle relaxing potion, theres only so much damage that can be done here" he said coolly.

"Oh really? Then what do you think happens to a pack of explosive snaps when mixed with a cauldron of anything boiling?" Lily questioned.

James snorted with laughter while Remus fought a smile and Peter managed a squeak. Sirius on the other hand instantly fell silent. The Marauders had long since wanted to attempt burning up a pack of those in potions class but the plan had kept falling through the floor way too many times and on any other day, he would have been grinning at the girls for deciding on it. Now however, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Lily is right" He conceded, loathing the admission. Everyone balked.

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked confused.

"It will land at least two Slytherins in the hospital wing for a few days" Sirius explained quietly.

"And since when is that bad?" Cassie demanded.

Remus and James had sobered too. With or without protective wards, there was no way they were going to land future death eaters into the infirmary when Hermione was still there...

"Talk. Now" Marlene ordered, her eyes narrowing as she leaned closer to their table.

James looked desperately towards Remus, the sandy haired Marauder was after all much better at coming up with excuses than James ever would be. Before Remus could think of anything though, Sirius surprised both of them.

"The girl." He said with a quiet sigh.

"Becky?" Cassie questioned.

"No, the one that crashed in a bloody mess over dinner" Sirius answered quietly, ignoring the well placed kick from James.

All four girls looked mystified. Of course they knew exactly who Sirius was talking about but that didn't mean they understood why she was being brought up now.

"She didn't die" Sirius clarified.

Four sharp intakes of breath and he could tell that all the girls had frozen, whether with shock or disbelief he didn't know. Remus and James were both still glaring at him, not sure why Sirius was bringing Hermione up in the first place.

"We realised she was alive in one of our detentions and we haven't been able to find out much else but I don't think she needs the company of junior death eaters anyway" Sirius explained bluntly.

"But how is she even alive?" Alice whispered.

"Its been ten days hasn't it?" Lily questioned quietly.

"Did you write to your dad? try to find out if she's part of the order or something?" Marlene asked at the same time.

"We doubt we are even supposed to know she's alive" Sirius answered again before James had the chance.

While the discussion about Hermione continued and the girls debated upon it again, Peter Pettigrew had fallen thoughtfully silent. He noticed some sort of silent conversation going on between his fellow Marauders and James, who was his potions partner was leaning towards Sirius and Remus's side of the desk.

He hadn't thought about it before of course but landing himself in the hospital wing would be the easiest way to get to Granger without having to use his animagus form every time. Slight damage would also give him a couple of hours there without his friends around…

With that in mind, Peter grabbed a handful of the nearest ingredient and slipped it into the cauldron in front of him. Seeing the potion start to change color, he swiped James's books down.

"I'm so sorry!" he squeaked suddenly, causing the quidditch captain to turn his attention back towards him.

"Why are you having a panic attack over a dropped reader wormy?" James sighed even as he bent down to collect his fallen things.

The messy haired boy couldn't have been a second later and the potion erupted into Peter's face almost instantly. He heard Sirius's chair crash as the boy jumped to his feet and Remus had somehow managed to come around just as James made to grab him.

"Mr. Pettigrew!" Slughorn's voice boomed from the other end of the room even as the said boy gave a genuine whimper.

Sirius heaved a sigh of despair. When it came to potions, the Marauders table hardly saw a week go by without some sort of damage. It was almost a ritual for something to explode or melt or simply catch fire. One couldn't expect anything else with Remus and Peter at the same table and even splitting them up didn't do too much good when James's own potion making skills were debatable at best so the explosion was due anyway.

"I'll get him to the infirmary professor" Sirius told the approaching head of Slytherin house.

"Miss. Montgomery will do that Mr. Black, I believe Mr. Potter will need all the help he can get to salvage his potion and Mr. Lupin can hardly be left to his own devices" An annoyed Slughorn answered.

Sirius sank back into his seat, he hadn't honestly expected to be allowed to go anyway. Remus and James both grimaced slightly as Alice hopped off her stool to accompany Peter out of the class.

"Well, better Wormy than some death eater" Sirius offered with a slight shrug as he resigned himself to one and a half hours of potions.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Once he had gotten out of the infirmary and his friends had gone there to keep the mudblood company, Peter Pettigrew found himself standing in front of Nott. The tall Slytherin sounded anything but pleased at the effort Peter had put into finding information about the Granger girl and Peter was decidedly unhappy.

"I don't understand. You said the Dark Lord is curious" Peter complained.

"Of course he is. Albus Dumbledore is keeping her around for some reason isn't he?" Nott asked, sounding bored.

"Then why do you not want information about her?" Peter asked confused. Here he was offering valuable details that the other death eaters were obviously curious about and he was being asked to stop…

"We want the information you idiot, we just don't want you to associate with her closely" Nott snapped impatiently.

"Why? She isn't any threat. She's not going to give me away. I told you with her memory thing, she's only as good as a first year" Peter argued.

"No wonder you are confident in dealing with her. You are no better than a first year anyway" Nott said dismissively. While Peter was busy resenting the comment, the death eater continued.

"And this isn't about saving your skin. Now listen carefully. You will find out what the Dark Lord needs Pettigrew. However, you will not ask your precious friends." he instructed.

"Then how am I supposed to find out anything? I can't get near her without them" Peter argued.

"Find a way. Do whatever. I don't care. You are not to ask them anything about her. Don't even seem interested and keep your distance from her" Nott told him very clearly.

"Why? They trust me. They will-" The Marauder began only to get cut across again.

"They trust you. They also trust each other. Now imagine if the mudblood's secret gets out sometime. You couldn't have betrayed what you weren't aware of; And there are only supposed to be three people who even know she has no memories. Do I need to spell everything out for you?"

At the other death eater's words Peter's mouth formed a small 'oh' of understanding. Of course, his instructions always came from Lucius Malfoy, so this plan wasn't entirely shocking.

Malfoy was nothing if he wasn't sly and his hatred for Sirius ensured that he took special care in actions regarding the Marauders. The Whomping Willow incident for instance had his name written all over it for those who knew enough to look...

"Peter?" A new voice called, shocking him out of his distraction.

* * *

**A/N : On a more personal note, i'd just like to once again thank Shayna, Karen and Lisa to whom this story is dedicated :) And also a big thank you to everyone else who has followed/ reviewed my work. Thank you so much! Love - Miia**


	9. Chapter 7

"Peter?" A voice called, shocking him out of his distraction.

"Li - Lily" The Marauder stuttered when he saw the headgirl approach.

"If it isn't everyone's favorite know it all" Nott taunted.

"If you don't want a detention, I suggest you tell me what's going on here Nott" Lily snapped as she came to stand defensively next to Pettigrew.

"Just passing a reminder to Black and Potter...Unless you'd rather do it for me? You and Potter are so meant to be I hear" Nott drawled casually.

He saw the ever predictable redhead flush, her anger now redirected towards Potter whose last attempt at publicly wooing her had indeed included the words "Meant to be". While her hands twitched as if she were wishing for her wand, the Slytherin sauntered off.

"Thank you Lily" Peter spoke softly after a moment, snapping her back to reality.

"What? Oh, sure. No problem Peter. You should get back though, its almost curfew" She answered with a friendly smile as the pair started to walk back up the castle.

Of the group of four, she counted Remus as a friend and found herself feeling sorry for Peter most times. Heaven only knew why they chose to hang around Potter and Black though.

"I was actually on my way back before he came" Peter informed her pathetically.

"You can threaten to tell Remus you know?"Lily sighed. "Having the headboy for a best friend is supposed to have its perks."

Under general circumstances, she wasn't one to advise that. Her own friends never got any privileges but Merlin knew Pettigrew needed it.

"I'm the last thing Remus needs to worry about, he has his plate full" Peter told her with a light shrug. Lily huffed annoyed.

"It was one thing when he was a prefect but as the headboy, he better not try to get Potter and Black out of trouble" She threatened.

"You get James and Sirius into trouble more times than Remus gets them out Lily." Peter pointed out lightly.

That won another smile out of her. True; No one could pin things on the pair like she could. Well, perhaps McGonagall could but still...

"They get themselves into it Peter" She commented, trying to sound firm and fighting a smile before adding "Anyway, I'll see you in the common room. I've got rounds to get to"

"Sure. Thanks again Lily" Peter called after the departing headgirl before sighing with relief and hurrying off in the opposite direction.

But Peter Pettigrew wasn't the only one to have a cauldron blow up in his face that week…

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

A loud crash sounded through the infirmary startling the day dreaming blonde. Immediately the witch slipped out of her bed and hurried towards the source of the sound.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn this all!"

The frustrated, nearly hysterical voice was coming from behind the warded off area and the slender blonde witch paused, listening for a moment before pushing the screen aside and knocking on the door behind it.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She called in her dreamy voice, only to be greeted by absolute silence from the other side.

The brunette behind the door had frozen. She knew the matron was out today, collecting medicines or something but she hadn't known that there was anyone else outside.

"I - I'm fine. Thank you" Hermione called hesitantly after a moment.

There was a short pause before Hermione remembered that whoever the witch on the other side was had probably been resting before the crash woke her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up" She added, genuinely apologetic.

"You didn't." The girl on the other side answered in a soft voice. Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that of course and so she remained silent.

"I wouldn't have been bothered if you did either." The blonde witch added as she promptly settled on the floor, crossing her legs and leaning against the door.

When staying locked inside a warded hospital room, it was easy to forget people outside of her usual visitors existed and having a stranger on the other side made her uneasy. She almost had no idea how to interact with people who weren't the Marauders or concerned members of the staff but the girl seemed kind and Hermione wanted to answer...if only she knew how.

"You should hum" The voice from the other side came again.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"When I don't have my silver star earrings to keep the bad things away, I like to hum" came the simple answer.

Once again the witch did not wait for a response and instead began to do exactly as she had suggested and started humming. To say the brunette was surprised would be an understatement but unfamiliar as the tune was, Hermione found that it was actually soothing and soon the tension ebbed away.

Almost without thinking, Hermione managed to make her way towards the door and sunk down on its other side, simply listening to the other girl. As the song died, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hermione Granger" She finally offered.

"Evanna Rosier" The girl answered.

"Thank you Evanna" Hermione said, truly grateful for the simple kindness.

"It was almost like helping a friend" Evanna answered dreamily.

"We can be friends" Hermione suggested almost instantly.

"That would be nice" Evanna agreed.

Silence fell between them again and Hermione pressed further into the uncomfortable wood, her eyes finding the spilled contents of her bag again.

"Evanna?" She called quietly.

"Yes?" The girl answered without missing a beat.

"What do you know about aurors?" Hermione questioned.

"They are dark wizard catchers" Evanna replied simply.

"Yes, but do they - how much of dark magic do they use to catch dark wizards?" Hermione asked, her voice small and childlike.

"They don't" Evanna informed honestly.

Hermione gulped and squeezed her eyes shut at that, trying desperately to not think of the horrid collection of books she had found in the bag that was supposedly hers. When the silence was broken again, it was by Evanna.

"You never did either" The blonde said.

"What?" Hermione asked startled at how perceptive the other witch was.

"You never used dark magic Hermione" she assured.

"You can't tell, you don't know me" Hermione pointed out.

"I know you now" Evanna replied completely disregarding the fact that by now, she meant a few minutes at best.

"You haven't even seen me!" Hermione argued.

"I'm sure you look lovely" came the breezy answer.

"Evanna!" she exclaimed in protest. The girl honestly confused her.

"You are scared now" The ravenclaw told her.

Hermione had a feeling that the statement was supposed to be self explanatory which meant Evanna probably was not going to elaborate.

"So?" she sighed in question.

"You won't be scared of magic you have used before even if you don't remember it"

The explanation was...oddly reassuring. Of course she wasn't supposed to reassured at all, not when Evanna so obviously spoke of her lack of memory.

"Why do you think I don't remember?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"You don't" came the blunt answer.

"But how do you know that?" Hermione pressed.

"Am I not supposed to?" The honest question made Hermione sigh.

"No one is supposed to Evanna. You have to promise not to tell anyone" The brunette pleaded.

"Friends keep secrets"

The girl seemed so peaceful, vague and distant, like nothing ever troubled her. But she seemed kind too and perceptive...and Hermione was tempted to trust her. She looked again towards the stack of books describing horrid things called horcruxes before asking in an ominous voice.

"Can you keep more than one?"

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"MERLIN! Mione there are certain names in the wizarding world that you keep away from! You cannot just trust anyone when there are junior death eaters running about loose around the castle, death eaters who might I add will be very interested in you! You stay away from names like Rosier, Nott, Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange-" James's tirade came to an instant halt when Sirius spoke the next word.

"Black" He said bluntly.

Remus carefully avoided looking at either of the dark haired boys while Hermione did the exact opposite and observed both of them. The moment only lasted for half a second but she noticed enough.

James who had been pacing about from the instant she mentioned Evanna had come to a pause mid-stride and was now running a hand through his already messy hair.

Sirius on the other hand had dropped his chair back on all fours but was otherwise a picture of ease as he went on with the list like there had never been a pause.

"Carrow, Flint, Dolohov and basically all of Slytherin" He finished coolly.

Hermione's frown deepened. It didn't look like any of them had even been bothered by the mention of Sirius's family on the list and for all she knew, she could have imagined the slightly colder undertone. Of course, she wasn't given a chance to dwell on that because Remus was speaking next.

"There are certain ancient pureblood families that have been known for their use of dark magic Mione and the farther away you stay from them, the better and Rosiers are on that list" He advised calmly.

"According to you, so are Blacks" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know the kind of dark magic practiced by the Blacks" Sirius informed nonchalantly.

"Sirius is right, the Blacks aren't just on the list, they are at the very core of it" James agreed.

"You do realise this is your family that's being spoken about right?" Hermione asked, looking at the handsome Marauder with horror.

"Nah, Sirius is a Potter. Has been for nearly seven years now" James replied casually.

"I live with this prat Mione" Sirius put in when he saw her confused expression.

"The point I think, is you should be careful who you trust" Remus concluded.

Hermione pressed her lips tight to refrain from saying anything. She knew the Marauders were just being protective and really she appreciated it...but she didn't think she was wrong about Evanna. The girl really was sweet and -

"Especially Evanna, you just can't trust her word on magical creatures" Sirius said lightly, the smile obviously meaning that the serious part of the discussion was over.

"What?" Remus and James both questioned at the same time, obviously as clueless as Hermione was now.

"We didn't even talk about magical creatures" she added.

"She'll bring them up sometime but just so you know, Nargles really don't exist" Sirius informed making James laugh and Remus scrunch up his nose.

"Nargles?" Hermione repeated doubtfully, only to have the boys launch into stories about a magazine called the quibbler and how they read it only to get ideas for pranks and once mischief making was mentioned, there was simply no going back, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

**A/N : **To those who don't know, Evanna Lovegood (nee Rosier) is an OC that befriends Hermione to depict Luna in this time period. She is also a first cousin to the three Black sisters and a sort of second cousin to Sirius...well, you know how the purebloods work so enough said...


	10. Chapter 8

"You want to what again?" James questioned disbelievingly.

Three of the Marauders were sat in the Gryffindor common room, debating what Remus Lupin classified as Sirius's stubborn insanity. The topic of discussion was Hermione of course; it always was when the three of them managed to get a spare moment to themselves.

"I want to go have a chat with Dumbledore" Sirius responded calmly.

"Because you think Mione should be getting out of the infirmary?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Don't you?" The handsome dark haired boy challenged.

"No, actually I don't" Was the calm response from the current headboy of Hogwarts.

"She's locked up in a ward for weeks Moony! She needs to get out!"Sirius argued.

"Mate, she's not ready" James soothed.

"Really James? She's relearning seven years of magic. She's not really going to be ready anytime soon. Doesn't mean she can stay there forever" Sirius countered, repeating himself for the dozenth time.

"No one is asking her to stay there forever padfoot, but its only been three weeks" Remus pointed out.

"Three weeks Moony, one month of the school year is almost up!"

Sirius wasn't willing to back down anytime soon it seemed and neither James nor Remus could make him see sense regardless of how much they tried. That didn't leave the quidditch captain too many alternate angles to argue with.

"Did you ask her if she is ready Sirius?" James questioned.

"No, and I'm not going to because she'll say she she isn't. But Prongs, I did not convince her to stay the year in Hogwarts so she could sit inside a locked up ward all alone!"

Sirius's frustration was growing by the minute. Why did they not see that a girl needed life outside of the four white walls? She needed to know what Hogwarts was like, experience normal life...the life she would have had if things had if not for the academy Dumbledore spoke of…

"So you are going to go behind her back?" Remus phrased the question to throw Sirius off but at the moment, the other Marauder was indifferent to the efforts.

"Yes" He answered bluntly.

"Well we aren't going to Sirius. She needs-" James began decidedly, but again Sirius wasn't having it.

"She needs me. She's here because of me. And she's going to damn well keep her end of the deal if i'm going to keep mine." He snapped.

Two sets of eyebrows shot up as both James and Remus leaned forward in interest. Sirius had never mentioned anything about deals before and he hadn't really spoken of how he got her to stay before…

"She wanted to leave as soon as she got better. Go off all alone to where ever in search of her past. I said i'd help if she finished N.E.W.T.S with me first" He sighed, finally leaning back into the armchair tiredly.

"So we are going on a trip soon? Sounds good" James declared happily.

Of course he invited himself. Sirius wasn't actually going to be allowed to go anywhere without him and of course Remus was going to get dragged along and Peter would know Hermione by then too... It was a Marauder rule that satisfied James.

Remus on the other hand was not one to be dissuaded from the issue that easily. Not at all.

"She promised to finish her NEWTS, she's working towards it. I don't see the part that involves her being forced into classes before she's ready." The headboy said, serene as ever in his debate.

Sirius glared defiantly. It wasn't like he could explain exactly why he wanted her to know a life at Hogwarts and arguing with Remus when he saw a valid point to hold on to was not a possibility. That meant Sirius was going to have to hit below the belt...damn!

"Alright then Moony, she stays there. But let me remind you, its Moony's corner she's locked in and unless she gets out, she's going to notice when you land yourself there soon"

Remus's lips thinned and James grimaced. Hermione knowing their animagus secret had made them put their guards down and sometimes that meant that they forgot she still didn't know about Remus's furry problem.

"I can stay in a different bed for one moon padfoot" He answered a little coldly.

Sirius sighed in defeat. Alright, there was no way he was convincing them at this rate, which meant he had to try something else.

"I'm going to see what's taking Wormy so long" He said, before grabbing James's cloak from under the bespectacled boy and stalking out. He didn't need to turn around to know the other two were wearing triumphant smiles.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

When Sirius slipped into the infirmary after a brief visit to wormtail in the kitchens, he was surprised to see Hermione's bed empty.

"Mione?" He called softly. Her books were still around, as was her wand. He heard a quiet sob a few minutes later and was instantly running towards the bathrooms around the corner.

"MIONE?" He called a little more frantically as he knocked on the door.

"Sirius?" A small voice called from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong?" He demanded immediately.

"My - My body - I look…" Hermione choked before trailing off.

The fingers on the handle loosened as Sirius paused. He would openly admit to being more than a little narcissistic and the whole of Hogwarts would call him vain, or well they would if they didn't find him just that much attractive… And he had a fair idea of just how scarred she was….

"Will you open the door for me?" He asked softly. A moment passed in silence before he heard the door click and finally pull open.

Hermione hesitantly stepped out, her arms wrapped around herself and her bare feet placed gingerly on cold tiles. She was wearing a skirt she had found in her beaded bag with a simple white shirt that had sleeves too short to cover the word carved on her skin. Without the heavy bandage around her head, her hair fell freely onto her shoulders, brown curls wild as ever. And in that minute, the many pink lines on her flesh mattered very little to Sirius; not when he still found her absolutely beautiful.

"Sirius?" She called again timidly, forcing his straying eyes back up to her face.

On pure instinct, he reached for her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles, making her blink in surprise even as a slight rose tainted her cheeks.

"It takes more than this to make you less beautiful doll" He whispered and the surprising part was that Sirius Black, playboy extraordinaire, was not flirting. Not at all. He said the words and truly meant every one. Hermione gave him a slight smile but otherwise chose to ignore the compliment.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked then.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bit tonight?" He questioned lightly.

Her brown eyes widened and to his utter surprise, lit up. Her smile widened instantly and the hand he was holding tightened.

"You think I can? madam Pomfrey won't notice?" She asked eagerly. He had not been expecting that, but he was definitely happy.

"I don't think she will. We can come back soon just in case" He offered.

"You'll show me Hogwarts? and the Gryffindor tower?" She questioned, already crossing the room to find her shoes.

"I don't know about the tower, but there's something else you should see" Sirius grinned, her evident excitement infectious.

When she grabbed her wand and joined him at the infirmary doors, Sirius stopped for a moment, his gaze once again taking in the slender figure in front of him. Hermione felt the heat rise to her face again as she noticed his stare. Of course she considered him handsome, that much was already given but…

"I don't particularly care, but do you want to-?" He trailed off, waving a hand futilely in her direction.

"Do I want to what?" She asked confused. He looked unsure as he met her gaze but drew his wand anyway. One moment later, the scars on her body faded.

"They are hidden?" She asked, but there was a part of her that hoped they were gone.

"Just in case we run into someone else" Sirius assured with a smile.

She knew of course that they weren't going to be running into anyone, not when it was past midnight and the corridors were deserted and she also believed him when he said he didn't care. But it did matter to her and no, it wasn't about vanity. She just didn't want to wander a school looking like a war zone reject and Sirius being Sirius seemed to understand.

Twenty minutes and five secret passageways later, they emerged on the castle grounds. Hermione felt the cold breeze against her skin and the grass and mud squishing under her feet as they walked up a slippery slope but after weeks of watching from a window, she relished the feeling. She was about to turn around and look back towards the castle when Sirius caught her.

"Don't turn around yet" He insisted before taking her hand again and tugging her away faster.

"Yet?" She questioned curiously but he only gave her a swift smile in response.

Being a naturally curious person, she found it difficult to remain silent and managed fairly well until she realised where they were going.

"SIRIUS!" She exclaimed with slight horror.

She knew enough about quidditch of course, it was impossible to not know when she had the constant pleasure of James Potter's company. Of course the Potter heir despaired in her lack of interest in the sport and he had vowed that her apprehension for it would be the first thing he would cure when she got out of the hospital wing. What she hadn't expected was for Sirius to fulfill that vow for his best friend.

"Relax Mione, you'll be fine" He assured but Hermione was anything but convinced.

"I am not flying" She declared, but followed him into the pitch regardless.

Sirius rolled his eyes fondly. Oh James was definitely going to whine about this for days. His conviction only increased when he handed hermione his own broom which was incidentally the newest version of shooting star available and all she did was look at it skeptically.

"I'm not sure about many things Sirius, but I can assure you, I never liked flying. I am certain of it" She informed decidedly. He only chuckled. He believed her on that one. Her instincts seemed dead set against brooms from the very first time James had mentioned them.

"You don't have to fly alone" He offered before swinging his legs over the thin wood and kicking off lightly so he was hovering in the air next to her.

It was amusing to see her watching him undecidedly, her lips pressed into a thin line and her brows practically touching as they knit together in the middle.

"Doll, trust me" He coaxed, holding out a hand.

"I really hate you" She mumbled, making him laugh out loud.

He honestly had no idea why being around her made him so happy but he knew he had never felt so light before. When she took his hand with a heavy sigh and reluctantly sidled in, in front of him, his smile widened and his arms came up instinctively to lock her securely in place.

Sparing only a minute to see her squeeze her eyes shut, he kicked off harder this time before the couple soared upwards.

"Don't open your eyes" He warned, making her grumble.

"I wasn't going to" She said petulantly.

He laughed again before taking them away from the pitch and above the black lake instead. After making it a fair distance away, he stopped.

"Mione" He whispered softly against her ear.

Trembling slightly from the sensation of Sirius so close to her, she opened her eyes only to stare in awe. There, right in front of her was the Hogwarts castle, standing tall and proud against the dark sky line, lines of faint light coming from each window. This was the scene every first year was greeted with when they first arrived there and Sirius had lowered them down to the lake as much as he could so it would almost seem like they were on the boats.

She drank the scene in with amazement, her hands unthinkingly entwining with his as she heard his quiet words.

"Welcome home"

From far away windows, blue eyes glinted behind half moon glasses as they remained on the two dark forms against the night.

* * *

**A/N :** Guys please do leave reviews just so I know you are actually interested in the sequel. Pretty please? - Miia


	11. Chapter 9

"Mr. Lupin? Miss. Evans?" Minerva McGonagall called as she interceded the class of seventh years heading towards their first lesson for the day.

Surprised but not entirely troubled, the redhead stepped away from her friends and towards the head of her house. Remus on the other hand had a little more trouble getting away thanks to Sirius who grabbed his arm in the last minute.

"Before you go blaming me, just know it was her idea" he said urgently.

"What-?" Remus began to ask but the taller boy had already moved on with the rest of the crowd, leaving Remus behind.

For some strange reason, Remus had a feeling that the 'her' Sirius referred to was not Lily or even professor McGonagall and his suspicion was proved right the minute the senior witch led them in the direction of the hospital wing.

Remus sighed silently, making Lily shoot him a questioning glance. He gave her a small smile in response, wondering internally why he was even surprised. It was very rare that Sirius did not get his own way with something…

A sideway glance told him that Lily had also realised where they were headed and was frowning with confusion. Of course the redhead witch was far too proper to question her professor when she knew she would be given answers soon and Remus wondered exactly what his own reactions were supposed to be.

Surprise. It was definitely genuine surprise when he stepped into the hospital wing to see Hermione waiting for them - in full uniform, with the Hogwarts crest and Gryffindor tie in place. Her hair was pulled back neatly, her robes were perfect and every scar including the gash across her cheek and the faint line on her forehead had disappeared.

She stood up the moment the three of them walked in and Remus saw no trace of insecurity or hesitation in her. If anything she held herself confidently and only her eyes flickering briefly in his direction showed any sign of nervousness.

"Miss. Granger, This is Lily Evans, our current Head girl and Remus Lupin, the head boy. Both of them are in Gryffindor and will be in all your lessons" McGonagall said crisply before turning around to face her two slack jawed students.

"Miss. Granger will be joining you in your final year at Hogwarts and has already been sorted into Gryffindor. Miss. Evans, she will also be in your dorm and I trust the two of you can guide her through everything else?" The head of the house enquired.

When it looked like Lily was too shocked to say anything, Remus spoke for her and offered assurances that they will do as asked, while Hermione fought to keep the smile off her face.

"Additionally, since Miss. Granger was previously privately tutored, she will need to do a quick reassessment of all the prescribed lessons taught at Hogwarts through the seven years before she is eligible to appear for NEWTS. The two of you are to help her with anything she might need assistance with in that"

This time even Remus couldn't bring himself to speak. Reassessment, really? That's – that was as brilliant a cover as any…

"All three of you are expected to head back to your lesson in ten minutes" McGonagall finished before turning her attention solely to Hermione again

"Good Luck Miss. Granger and welcome to Hogwarts" The witch said kindly.

"Thank you professor" Hermione responded with a bright smile.

She still couldn't believe how well this had worked out. When she had slipped out of the infirmary last night with Sirius, she had only hoped for a few hours of fresh air but she had been entirely taken aback when it was him that first broached the topic of her getting out of the hospital wing.

It was obvious that he too had been surprised when she all but jumped at the idea and after that it took them no longer than ten minutes to come up with a convincing enough background and the idea of reassessment as an excuse had been quite the obvious choice.

The only noticeable point of trouble was to convince McGonagall the next day. However when they snuck back into the castle all windswept but happy, they had run directly into the headmaster who was, surprisingly encouraging of the idea.

Now here she was standing in front of Lily and Remus, ready to finally know more about Hogwarts than the stories the Marauders told her.

Flashing Remus a quick smile, she turned her attention to Lily. She had heard James wax poetic about her of course but it looked like the messy haired boy hadn't been exaggerating much. The redhead was truly beautiful.

"Hermione" She said, holding out a hand to the other girl.

"Lily" the redhead answered weakly, trying and failing to recover herself as she took the offered hand

"So our first lesson is charms" Remus said because he simply could not introduce himself to her with a straight face.

"I know. I don't actually have any of the books we need though and I'm still not allowed to practically use magic much for a couple of weeks or madam Pomfrey will skin me, but I did read up on the lesson a bit. It is still vision enhancement charms this week isn't it?"

Hermione was speaking fast and it was all Remus could do to not laugh. Oh, she was definitely nervous alright. Before he could say anything to make her relax though, Lily spoke up.

"You're eighteen? seventeen, whichever. You are as old as us?" She questioned seemingly stunned. Hermione blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" She asked making the headgirl flush.

"I'm sorry, its just - you are - it was you who - I mean, I'm uh-" Lily stuttered.

It wasn't like her to be this flustered but she hadn't expected this. She had mourned the witch a week after the infamous crash and then Black had mentioned she was alive but -

"Yeah, I uh, not exactly the first impression I was hoping for" Hermione managed to say with a slight grimace..

This time Remus chuckled. They had rubbed off on her well.

"In Hogwarts it never is" he grinned before managing to turn the conversation back to their upcoming lesson as they headed to class.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Sirius had warned her last night that she could expect every head in the castle to be turned her way wherever she went but she had not taken it seriously enough. Within the first ten minutes, she found herself trying to disappear behind her books and by the last she wished she could sink through the floor.

The only good thing about her first charms lesson had been James's reaction. The boy had all but fallen off his seat when she had walked in with Lily and Remus and if everyone hadn't been so busy staring at her, they would have noticed Sirius's wink and later his sheepish apologies to his fellow Marauders, which he managed to gasp out through silent laughter.

She supposed Lily's quick support helped too. As soon as the headgirl noticed that Hermione was uncomfortable with all the attention, she had put her own shock in the back burner and gathered herself enough to be sympathetic.

"They'll find something else soon enough" Lily offered as she slid into the seat next to Alice and motioned for Hermione to join her while Remus headed for the last row to join the other Marauders.

Since the lesson had already started, Hermione did not have to go through a round of introductions but she did manage to get a good look at those closest to her and quite easily recognised the people that she had already heard the boys talk about.

The chubby faced, doe eyed girl with dark curls framing her face was Alice Montgomery. She was the Remus amongst the girls, the voice of reason; or at least thats how Sirius described her. The golden haired, blue eyed, gorgeous girl behind her was James's cousin, Marlene McKinnon; not that she saw the slightest resemblance between the two. Which meant the other equally stunning raven haired beauty by her side had to be Cassie Meadows. Their descriptions had been quite accurate.

What she hadn't expected was Wormtail. She honestly had no idea what she expected him to look like but after hearing about a group of four all the time, she was slightly taken aback. Sirius was handsome in all the classic ways, James was charming with his messy hair and dancing eyes and Remus too was attractive with his kind smile and gentle features. The three of them had presence if nothing else.

Peter though...Peter had small watery eyes and an unusually pointed nose on his otherwise round face. It wasn't that she had anything against the boy, if anything she was eager to befriend him after hearing about him for weeks, but there was just something about him that didn't fit the picture. The playful smile, the mischievous glint, the simple warmth exhibited by the other three was just...lacking in Peter...

Her opinion that he was glaringly different from the other three remained when he was introduced to her on the way to the second lesson. His voice had squeaked. Like actually squeaked but she wasn't given the chance to really ponder on that, not when she was almost immediately reintroduced to James and Sirius by an incredibly straight faced Remus.

She also noticed that while she was in Lily's company, any attempt at being friendly with Sirius and James was out of question and it was only by the fourth hour that James and Remus had her cornered for a few seconds, Sirius being dragged in as well.

"You let Sirius talk you into this?" James demanded.

"I don't see why I'm still being blamed" Sirius grouched.

"And reassessment Mione? Honestly?" Remus questioned.

Hermione merely laughed. She wanted to keep the sweeter bits of the time spent with Sirius last night to herself and Lily appearing after her brief talk with professor Vector spared Hermione from actually having to explain.

"You still have detentions in the evening you know?" She asked before quickly slipping past them.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

As it turned out, Hermione was delayed in making it back to the infirmary where the boys still had their 'detentions' while she had her 'check up and medicated rest' with madam Pomfrey.

A very insistent Lily had asked her to take a detour through the dorm for a bit and confused but obliging, Hermione went along. What she hadn't expected was for all four of her roommates to be present.

Do friends you met only earlier in the day hold interventions? Because seeing Marlene and Cassie leaning against the wall and Alice waiting on her bed while Lily walked her in certainly looked like it.

"Ummm is something wrong?" Hermione asked hesitantly, switching her gaze from one girl to the other.

"I told you this was a stupid idea Marls" Alice chided gently even as she offered Hermione an apologetic smile.

"No its not. we're just trying to be honest with you here Hermione" Marlene protested.

"The word you are looking for is blunt, not honest" Alice mumbled but shrugged and patted the spot next to her for Hermione to join in.

"Alright, What is the blunt honesty about?" Hermione questioned as she took the offered seat.

"You actually" Cassie answered making Hermione stiffen instinctively.

"And all of us too" Lily added, glaring at the taller girl. When Hermione did not answer, Alice decided to do the explaining.

"My parents were killed two years ago by death eaters. I live with my boyfriend and his mother. Cassie over there lost her father in an auror mission gone wrong and since he was the only family she had originally had, she's been living with her great uncle for over five years now."

"My dad's an auror too and my uncle is the head of the auror department, which puts my family on the hit list" Marlene added quietly.

The brunette had frozen. She hadn't known about any of that and quite frankly did not know why they were telling her now.

"I'm a muggleborn and my family in the wizarding world includes only the people in this room" Lily put in softly.

"What we are trying to say Hermione is, we've had our loses in the war, we know what its like to be alone in the world" Cassie said blunt as ever.

"You don't have to tell us what happened to you, but if you do want to talk, any one of us are willing to listen. We're family here and you are one of us from the minute you moved into this dorm"

Alice had barely finished her sentence before suddenly finding herself with an armful of the brunette witch.

There was simply nothing else that needed to be said in the dorm that night.

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) And Hermione's out so the story can finally start!


	12. Chapter 10

"Quidditch!" James Potter declared as he sauntered over to the the group of girls trying to have a late brunch, the first weekend since Hermione's release from the hospital wing.

"Oh get lost James, practice isn't for another hour" Marlene complained, waving her cousin away.

"Not you Marls, I'm talking to Mione" James said brightly.

"No" Hermione said bluntly.

"You must be good if James is personally interested in your game" Cassie commented with interest just as the other Marauders joined in.

Hermione choked on air while Sirius fought to keep from laughing. James however considered this far too important to take the situation lightly.

"As the quidditch captain, its my duty to know everyone's skill set" he informed solemnly.

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't have any here" Hermione replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'll be the judge of that Mione, come on" James decided, grabbing her elbow and tugging her up.

"Leave her alone Potter" Lily defended, making James's hand fall off.

"Will you ever relax Evans?" Sirius questioned politely.

"Don't you two start!" Alice intervened.

"No one is getting me on the pitch again" Hermione concluded firmly before either of them could argue.

"Again?" James was quick to latch onto the word, making her flush slightly. It only took a minute for him to guess when that must have been.

"Moony, she's being discriminating!" He cried immediately.

"I know Prongs, I know" Remus sighed heavily, making every head turn to him in disbelief.

"REMUS!" Hermione protested, not having expected him to side with James. Though honestly, she should have known payback was due after the surprise she had given them before.

"Sorry Mione, but it hurts" He said dramatically even as Sirius burst out laughing. Hermione instantly switched her glare to the handsome Marauder, wordlessly making it clear that it was his fault.

"You got nothing better to do now anyway" Sirius offered, turning traitor with the other two.

"Yes, I do. I'm staying with Lily." Hermione told them immediately.

"Lily and I have to hold a meeting with the prefects in twenty minutes" Remus was kind enough to inform.

"The three of us have practice and Wormy, Cassie and Alice always come watch us" James added helpfully.

Hermione scowled. No one seemed to be helping her out just then and that was fine with her. She'll just go find Evanna. Just as she made up her mind, Alice decided to come to her rescue after all.

"Actually, i'll be spending the morning with Sprout" She informed.

"Then I'm going with you!" Hermione said without missing a beat.

"You'd rather watch the practice Mione. Trust me." Cassie warned.

"Yeah, Alice and plants... you don't want to go there" Marlene agreed.

"Please? I'll stay out of your way" Hermione pleaded, entirely ignoring both of them.

"I'd love your company Mione" Alice assured, even as she threw a dirty look towards her friends.

"There, its settled" Hermione grinned victoriously towards an appalled looking James.

"You'd rather be stuck in a greenhouse than fly?" He questioned incredulously.

"Yes, besides I can't have Remus mad at me" Hermione added cheekily as she turned towards the headboy who still tutored her on herbology.

"What does Remus have to do with anything?" Lily asked confused but the sandy haired Marauder was gaping at Hermione, trying to come up with a response and failing miserably.

"You just lost Prongs" Sirius announced with a clap on his best mate's shoulder, making James's expression morph into a pout.

A very happy Hermione however was quick to pat James's messy hair in an affectionate gesture, wishing him luck with the practice and dragging Alice as she hightailed it out of there before anyone could change their mind and force her on a broom.

An amused group watched the two departing girls, only Lily wearing a frown at the scene. Her new friend had taken almost instantly to the boys and while she could understand the friendship with Remus, she really couldn't see how Hermione was so comfortable with Black and Potter. The thing was, they seemed to return her easy friendship just as spontaneously...and it was confusing.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Alice was honestly intrigued. Hermione just seemed to have that effect on people. The brunette was interested in knowing about almost every plant as they walked through the many greenhouses in the castle and paused in front of nearly every species.

The girl had openly admitted that she had very little practical knowledge when it came to plants and that she hadn't seen most of the one's there. Some of them of course were fairly common in wizarding gardens and though Alice was more than eager to prattle on about everything around them, she still found some of it strange and couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of place Hermione had grown up in.

Almost two hours in and currently discussing self fertilizing shrubs, Alice spotted Hagrid passing through and waved energetically towards the half giant. Hermione glanced in the direction too, frowning at the odd picture in front of her.

Alice did a completely different take on the frown as she realised for the first time that Hermione did not know Hogwarts' favorite keeper of keys and grounds.

"Come on" the shorter girl urged as she pulled Hermione away from the greenhouse and towards where Hagrid had paused.

"Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger. She's new here! and Hermione, meet Hagrid, the best person to go to about any magical creature" Alice introduced warmly.

Any questions the half giant might have had about her being new was lost as he flushed at the compliment.

"Nice to meet ya" He greeted.

Hermione smiled politely as she returned the greeting but her eyes kept straying away from the man himself and he seemed to notice.

"Yer can see them can ya?" He asked with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry but-" Hermione began to question when the giant man waved her off.

"They're gentle creatures, thestrals are" He informed and Hermione sucked in a harsh breath.

She had read about thestrals of course and heard about them being attached to the carriages. She also knew they were the sort of creatures that bordered the veil between this world and the next, becoming visible to anyone who witnessed death.

You didn't have to remember the death for it to be visible, Remus had told her that when she had asked if he thought she'd be able to see them. So that meant, yes, she was supposed to be able to clearly see the invisible reigns that Hagrid was holding to herd the invisible creatures to wherever.

Except, she saw nothing. They were all perfectly invisible to her.

Her, who must have seen her whole academy die out. Her, who must have surely witnessed at least a single death in her lifetime of being a child auror. Her, who was supposedly the only survivor…

"Hermione? Hermione? MIONE!" Alice was shaking her and it was all she could do to not sink to the ground right then.

"I've never seen thestrals" Hermione mumbled quietly.

"Its sad yer can see 'em now" Hagrid soothed gently and oh how she wished she could actually see them because then this would be simpler.

"But shouldn't they have been visible even if I don't remember someone dying?" Hermione questioned doubtfully.

"They are. If you were ever around someone dying, you can see them. Cassie could see them from the start" Alice told her.

_Cassie could see them from the start?_ The sentence struck Hermione deep. She knew what that meant. The other girl had lost her mother when she was born and no child remembered that…

"Thestrals 'ave nothin to do with yer mind" Hagrid explained.

"But seeing them - I mean I have - before this -" Hermione could barely form sentences.

"There ain't no thestrals outside of Hogwarts. Yer can't have seen 'em before" Hagrid tried to reassure her.

Hermione nodded weakly even as she took a couple of steps back, away from the still invisible creatures.

"I need to go somewhere" She said quietly before adding a quick apology.

She managed to pace herself to walk across the grounds for as long as she could feel the confused stares after her, but the minute she was far enough away from Hagrid and Alice, she all but flew blindly towards the quidditch pitch.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

There were a few Gryffindors who were scattered around the seats, simply chatting as their team practiced over head. Hermione spotted Peter and Cassie a few feet away, Remus and Lily having returned from their meeting to join them. At the moment though, she could barely slow herself back to a hurried walk, let alone pay them any attention.

She headed right into the middle of the pitch, attracting the attention of those above. She heard Cassie call for her and noticed Lily wave her way, but Hermione was facing the skies, trying to spot Sirius. It wasn't all that difficult, seeing as James and him both instantly swooped down, Marlene not too far behind while the rest of the team, whom she didn't really recognise, hovered uncertainly.

"I appreciate the sudden enthusiasm Mione, but you should wait over there till the team is done before you can-" James was saying as Hermione caught her breath.

She wasn't sure exactly what excuse to give for disrupting them this way but at the moment she had bigger problems, so the minute she could speak, she cut across James, turning desperately towards Sirius instead.

"Could you - uh can we - talk?" She asked urgently.

Her hair was messed up from her brief sprint and was splayed wildly around, her tie was out of place and her eyes screamed a wordless plea in Sirius's direction. He seemed to notice the plain fear and panic raging behind the calm Hermione was fighting to keep, as did James. Without question both boys made to get off their broom.

"No" Hermione grabbed for Sirius's arm "lets - we - I'd rather-" She motioned for herself to join him instead and he caught on easily enough; sliding backwards a bit as he allowed her space to climb in. James's eyes shone with unrestrained worry of course but she was too distracted to notice.

Hermione waved in the general direction of where she had come from and sure enough, Sirius didn't bother with questions. One quick glance towards James, asking him to stay back was all it took before he wordlessly obliged and directed them upwards, away from the pitch.

As soon as they put a safe distance between them and the others, Hermione pressed herself close and all but dissolved in his arms. She was nervous and had absolutely no idea what to tell Sirius. Her first instinct had been to go to him, but now she was here, she hadn't a clue how to voice her doubts.

Sirius didn't press for anything though and seemed content to just keep a tight grip around her and on the broom as he waited.

"Thestrals" she finally whispered.

Nothing, there was no reaction as he allowed her to speak. What started as hesitant words quickly became faster, longer sentences that obviously expressed her doubts.

"I mean really, what are the odds that all of them die and I didn't see any of it?" Hermione pressed.

"You think Dumbledore lied?" Sirius questioned quietly.

"I -" Hermione paused unsure "No, there's just - there has to be- I don't really know"

Sirius had had his doubts before but now he was absolutely sure and his certainty rung clear in his voice as he spoke next.

"Because Mione, I think he did"

* * *

**A/N:** I noticed I had forgotten to write Peter into the first conversation they had in this chapter, but i'm hoping no one cares enough to miss the rat...


	13. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you had doubts?"

Hermione's shrill voice went up another octave and seeing her that hysterical made Sirius glad that he had chosen such a secluded spot for them to have this conversation.

"Mione, I had no proof, nothing solid to even base my suspicions on and you had enough on your plate already" Sirius soothed.

She slumped against the tree in defeat. Ever since she had woken up, her world was delicate at best and now it was entirely thrown off its axis and she could only watch it crash all around her. She didn't want to cry though, not anymore.

That had indeed been her first reaction. The minute Sirius had confirmed the doubts that were beginning in her mind, as soon as he voiced aloud the possibility of Dumbledore having lied to her, she had felt the tears spring unbidden.

But the hopelessness was quickly morphing into fury. It wasn't fair, none of it was. Not knowing what happened, not knowing what was happening around her, not remembering magic, it had all been eating her up for weeks now but she had no one to blame before, no one to direct her anger at.

Now though, now she aimed every bit of her rage on the headmaster and it was quite a potent force at the moment. Sirius saw that of course and thanked Merlin that he had already given much thought to everything Dumbledore had said; it at least helped him stay rational for a while. It wouldn't do for both their tempers to be flying free when the situation was as grave as it was.

"How long?" Hermione questioned finally.

"Since the beginning" Sirius answered honestly.

She accepted it with a silent nod. She knew it wouldn't have helped if Sirius had questioned her past earlier, not when she had still been holding on to the fragile bits but it still stung to know he never possibly believed her.

"Why?" she asked after a while.

"It didn't add up" Sirius mumbled quietly.

Most of his doubts were based on instinct more than anything else. The picture Dumbledore had drawn was off. Something about it had screamed wrong to him from the get go but to put them into words and point out exactly what it was, wasn't easy.

"They asked me if I met you before. If there was any chance at all that I had told you my secret. For a moment, however brief, they had considered a scenario where we met." he began, his mind going back to that day as he tried to flesh it out and relive it for the hundredth time, searching for answers just as desperately as her.

"And powerful as Albus Dumbledore might be, there is no way he can simply extract students from the school and send them away Hermione. Hogwarts has rules too and even Dumbledore needs to follow them to an extent. The board of governors is formed by families like mine and the Malfoys and I don't see them agreeing to this. Sure, they'll be happy if its one less muggle born in Hogwarts, but letting them disappear? They take their duties more seriously than that. Hogwarts is also answerable to the ministry and defying both...it seems like too much trouble. What can children do that cannot be done by the aurors?"

Sirius was speaking faster now, questioning himself as he voiced his thoughts aloud and Hermione listened quietly. She could see what he meant by not having anything to base his suspicions on, but he didn't seem finished.

"Say all that works and for some reason, the academy really is needed. What then? Will Dumbledore really just hand a bunch of his students over and not even check on their well being? Its not like him to simply draw his influence out of anything. So when he said he knew nothing, when he couldn't give you a single name...I don't know. There was also the Priori Incantem, it came up...odd. All of it is vague Mione and I thought maybe it was only me that couldn't accept it because I couldn't explain how you knew, but when you couldn't see the thestrals...I'm not wrong" Sirius insisted.

"I don't think you are" She said coldly "And I think Dumbledore owes me a chat"

Sirius was grabbing her wrist before she had even made it away from the tree.

"No." he warned "Listen Mione, you know that if I thought it would help, i'd come with you right now. I'd like nothing more than honesty here but going to him now will be of no use"

"Why? I don't care for answers right now, I need to know from him if he lied and-" Hermione argued stubbornly.

"Hermione, No. Dumbledore...he's different alright? I respect him but he's rarely direct about anything. Whatever reason he lied for, he's going to stick to it. But at least, what he does, he does with good intentions that much I-" Sirius came to a stop mid statement when he saw her livid expression.

"Good intentions?" She screeched "I didn't know my own name Sirius! Tell me how lying to me about anything-"

"What would you rather have? Him telling you he has no idea who you are or how you ended up in his school an inch from death?" Sirius snapped.

"Yes" She growled.

"Albus Dumbledore has no idea who you are or how you ended up here, so there! Feeling better yet?" He hissed.

Their faces were inches away from each others, their breathing heavy and their expressions rigid but neither of them were willing to back down.

"Actually yes! Now i'm going to find him and have him repeat that for me!" She huffed, turning on her heel only to be spun back around forcefully by him.

"What then Hermione? You can't trust him, Fine. But he is not your enemy. He did not do that to you. Someone out there left you to die and this is the only place you are actually safe. So while Dumbledore might have lied, excuse me if I don't see anyone else trying to help you"

Hermione flinched away from the harsh words and Sirius regretted them for a fraction of a second before he saw her expression harden again.

"Alright. He's not the enemy. But he lied. He lied when I was defenseless and i'm going to damn well find out why or do you have a problem with that too Sirius?" She questioned frostily.

"You are a muggleborn who never attended Hogwarts. You have heartless and sadistic enemies if your arm is anything to go by. You showed up with the knowledge of my animagus, which is possibly one of the best kept secrets around. Your entry somehow breached every ward at Hogwarts and put you right in the great hall. Do I need to go on about the list of things that need answering or are you going to stick your efforts to finding out about Dumbledore's betrayal of trust?" He demanded.

She glared for a long moment, knowing that going to the headmaster would be futile but wanting to anyway. When she could see no way to test the theories and saw no give in Sirius's eyes, she broke free from his grip and stormed away, leaving a frustrated Sirius standing alone.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

No one could tell what had happened.

Sirius and Hermione had left the quidditch pitch together and both James and Remus had dodged the questions about why she had demanded for him as best as they could. Well, not dodge so much as deflect really.

So that meant the two worried boys were waiting in the common room with Peter and three highly confused girls. Alice had joined them sometime later, asking for Hermione and then going on to tell them about the thestrals. That at least cleared a little up.

The boys weren't bothered anymore but as far as the girls were concerned, they were going to wait and find out everything. Lily especially insisted upon it because she didn't understand why Hermione went directly for Sirius.

James and Remus had no doubts as far as that went. They both knew quite well that even without the whole bit about her initially asking for Sirius and everything, Hermione's attachment was primarily to him.

He might not have made any declarations like James had done and she might have chosen to artfully ignore the existence of romance the way Remus did but both Marauders knew that there was a wordlessly agreed upon relationship between the couple that was definitely more than platonic.

That theory however was tested when Hermione stormed in about an hour later, her fury evident in her gait as she ignored all of them and headed directly for her room. Cassie had jumped to follow, only to be restrained by Alice who suggested that Lily should go alone and find out.

Before the argument could begin though, the portrait flew open and Sirius stepped into the common room, making Lily jump at the chance of demanding answers.

"Black!" She called sharply.

"Not now Evans" He had snapped, not bothering with the head girl in the slightest as he headed for his own room.

The only time either of them were spotted after that was when Hermione returned five minutes later with a bunch of books and proceeded to arrest herself within the library, while Sirius seemed to prefer the comfort of his bed.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

A good six hours later, the tension was still evident amidst the unusually silent group. Marlene's insistence in keeping her cousin and thereby the rest of the Marauders with them only made it worse for the stewing head girl and every sensible Gryffindor kept away from their end of the dinner table.

Sirius was the first back this time, wordlessly joining the group but stopping any possible questions with a sharp glare. Cassie, as tempted as she was to ignore his look and demand for answers anyway was spared the trouble when they saw Hermione approach.

Almost without thinking about it, she walked right past the empty seat next to Alice and slipped in next to Remus instead, putting herself diagonally across Sirius. Not meeting anyone's gaze, she turned her attention to filling the plate in front of her.

"Mione?" James ventured. She looked up once to meet questioning hazel eyes before ducking her head again.

"So I spoke to Dumbledore" Hermione said quietly, her eyes fixed on her food.

"How did it go?" Sirius questioned neutrally.

If any of them had planned to ask what it was about, they stopped the minute Sirius had responded. Regardless of whether this was a truce or an attempt at being civil for the sake of company, they weren't going to disrupt it.

"Surprisingly well" She replied, sounding anything but pleased.

"Good" he responded in a low voice.

The silence that followed was brief but not to be tempered with.

"And you aren't curious?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Actually I am" Sirius replied evenly, looking up from his own plate to finally meet her gaze. She held it for a moment before looking away.

"You are impossible" Hermione huffed, stabbing her fork into the food.

"Mione, what do you want me to do?" He questioned reproachfully when she glared at him again.

"Dumbledore thinks going to Diagon alley tomorrow should be fine" She replied a little coldly.

Almost all of them were surprised of course but Sirius seemed the most taken aback of the lot.

"Diagon Alley? You are going shopping?" Marlene asked, unable to contain herself anymore when Sirius continued to gape.

"The excuse of needing books helps and I really need to leave the castle for a bit for the sake of my own sanity and I didn't know where else to go either and-" Hermione was rambling when Sirius cut across.

"That's what you - Diagon Alley? Really?" he questioned incredulously.

After all the anger, she had gone to the headmaster and requested permission to go shopping? Hermione saw his disbelief clear as day and wondered how he could even think she'd demand answers from Dumbledore without Sirius there to actually support her.

"Your lack of faith in me hurts, especially when i'm trying to apologise" She told him petulantly.

His lips quirked up in slightly response. That was the best part about Hermione. One minute she was all fire and righteous anger, glaring unflinchingly as she challenged him and the next, she was sweet and innocent, needing his support and unintentionally kindling every protective instinct he had.

"You already know that i'm sorry too doll" He apologised softly and just like that, the storm had passed.

* * *

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER WAS EXPERIMENTAL. **Sirius and Hermione are both strong personalities. They are both equal parts of smart and loyal and Sirius is fiercely protective of her, while she trusts him above all else which means they already have a steady relationship, though they haven't said as much.

Now, when things spin out of control, Hermione is known to get hysterical. Not being on top of things simply doesn't suit her and Sirius is no saint with that infamous temper of his. That makes disagreements between them heated, intense and pretty much like a storm but it always passes when they take a moment to think and rationality sets in again, which in turn means compromise is given.

I'm rambling...but that's because i'm nervous...was this chapter a complete disaster?


	14. Chapter 12

"Exactly what do you think you are doing?"

A surprised Hermione sat up on her bed and looked from one girl to the other. Marlene and Cassie both had their arms crossed against their chest and were wearing identical smirks as they loomed over her bed.

"You don't honestly think we are letting this go without explanations do you?"

The brunette blinked. Explanation? How much more did they need? She had just spent the past hour admitting that, yes, she had known three of the Marauders for much longer than her four days in class. And yes, helping her had been their detention. And, no, they had been sworn to not say a word outside, so it wasn't their fault.

She had hoped that talking about that would distract them from questioning the details of her disagreement with Sirius which really couldn't be discussed, not even with James and Remus. And the distraction seemed to have worked well, until now…

"What more is there?" She asked warily.

"Mione!" Cassie threatened.

"Spill it" Marlene ordered.

When the girl on the bed bit at her lower lip, attempting to assess exactly what she would have to say to get out of this one, she heard Alice sigh. All three girls turned towards the other bed where their friend was comfortably fluffing up her pillows.

"It saves you a lot of trouble if you tell them yourself Mione, trust me on that. They really aren't going to let this go" Was the sagely advice she received.

"Of course we aren't letting this go! She landed Hogwarts most desirable in three days - weeks - whatever and we need to know" Cassie exclaimed.

"Besides how do you not see that this is big Alice?" Marlene demanded.

"Enlighten me" Alice said dryly.

"Sirius Black doesn't take his date further than the broom cupboards and empty classrooms" Cassie began.

"Hogsmedge if she's a little less annoying and not entirely clingy, but Diagon Alley? Its a step" The blonde girl continued.

"A big one" Cassie emphasised.

Hermione's expression was one of utter disbelief. They weren't asking about Dumbledore or her mysterious past. They didn't care about that at the moment, not when they had found more pressing issues to address.

It seemed surreal to her, sitting in a room full of teenage girls and discussing boys. Suddenly she felt like laughing. She was a teenage girl. She was one of them. She was perfectly eligible to discuss the boys at school and maybe she would…

"I really doubt its a date-" She began cautiously and predictably enough the two girls whirled around again, a protest ready on their lips when Hermione allowed herself a grin "but I wouldn't mind if it was one"

The two girls stopped short, processing her words for a moment before a slow smile crept up their faces.

"You, Mione are our new best friend!" Cassie declared happily as she flopped into the bed, very nearly landing in Hermione's lap.

"I thought I already was?" The brunette attempted to sound hurt, but her smile was far too telling.

"You know what I mean" Cassie dismissed easily even as Marlene hauled Hermione up to her feet.

"The message should be subtle then" She said thoughtfully.

"Not really, Sirius has already noticed her anyway" Cassie pointed out.

"A slightly messy french braid, its can be subtle but clear" Alice put in.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking that" Marlene agreed immediately before turning back to the brunette she was still holding up. "But before that, how much effort are you willing to put on Sirius?"

Hermione blinked, unsure of exactly what that meant and the girls seemed to understand that she was clueless. There were two very heavy sighs.

"Generally that translates as how long you are willing to keep him around" Alice explained for her and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, sure that she had heard wrong.

"You most probably will be" A new voice warned and all of them turned to see their last roommate step out of the shower.

"Lily" Alice snapped, glaring at her best friend.

"You lot do realise that this is Black right?" The redhead questioned, ignoring Alice's warning.

"Your point being?" Cassie demanded.

"There's no question of how long she's willing to keep him around, when has that ever applied to a girl going out with him?" Lily questioned, glaring at the taller girl.

Marlene cleared her throat loudly, sending a message Hermione didn't understand, directly at Lily, which only annoyed the headgirl more.

"You are not counted" she dismissed.

"I damn well better not be because Lily Evans if you ever even imply that I was dumped by anyone-" Marlene began threateningly.

"I'm implying that you are as bad as him" the other girl snapped.

"Enough! Mione can decide for herself who she likes and our job is to help" Alice sounded genuinely ticked off, which wasn't something that happened everyday.

"That Lily dear, includes you" Cassie added pointedly.

"I am having nothing to do with this" Lily informed defiantly.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, finally deciding that she might as well join in. They were after all talking about her and apparently, talking about boys included drama.

"Because this is Black! And I don't know if anyone ever warned you but he goes through girls faster than-" Lily was saying when Cassie interrupted.

"Its hardly his fault that everyone wants him!" She defended.

"Its his fault for taking advantage of-" Lily argued

"Oh for goodness sake Lily, they want him, they get what they want, they move on." Marlene cried, frustrated. This was possibly the millionth time they were having the same argument.

"And is that what you want Mione?" Lily asked, finally turning to face Hermione. "To be taken in by a pretty face and charming words that-"

"No" Hermione answered firmly "No Lily, that is exactly the opposite of what I want"

"Mione-" Alice began but Hermione wasn't willing to listen.

"And you know, I couldn't care less for Sirius's perfection. If anything, I wish he wasn't that good looking when I - I have to glamour scars away everyday."

The admission came easily to her and when all the girls fell silent at that, she continued on. Because this conversation wasn't supposed to include her past. This was about the present and Hermione was going to stick to that now that she had their attention.

"And he has never said anything to me that he hasn't meant a hundred percent. So really Lily, lets talk about what all of this really is because its not about Sirius!" The words were said stonily and Hermione managed to glare Lily Evans down for the next two minutes straight.

"What exactly do you think this is about?" Lily questioned politely, daring her to say it out loud.

"James" Hermione answered without missing a beat.

The redhead of course did not bother to dignify that with a comment, choosing to turn away instead and stalking to her bed. Marlene pressed down on her foot painfully and Hermione barely restrained a cry when she noticed the meaningful glances she was receiving, asking her to continue.

"Those three never stopped talking about all of you and Lily, there was nothing I heard that didn't say you were the best thing to happen to this world." The brunette said, earnestly attempting to give it a shot.

"I don't care for Potter's opinion about anything" Lily snapped annoyed.

"Why? Tell me one good reason Lily, because I really don't understand" Hermione argued in a levelled voice.

"Because he's an arrogant prat that thinks the world revolves around-" Lily began.

"Around you! How do you not see that his world really revolves around you!" She cried in frustration. Lily seemed stunned and Hermione was quick to take advantage of it.

"I don't know what he's done all these years, Remus told me enough to know that he was an absolute idiot. But Lily, he's changed now. You have to trust me, I am your best unbiased source because I never knew what James Potter was like before" She insisted.

"I don't care" Lily managed stubbornly and Hermione could almost hear the silent groans from the other girls. Surprisingly, it only made her more determined.

"And on the same unbiased note, let me tell you, James is funny and sweet and loyal and a world of other things, while you Lily are just an idiot who is far too proud to see someone else is right" She informed, making Lily whirl around furiously.

"How dare you-?" She began when Hermione coolly cut across.

"Prove me wrong"

"What?" The redhead demanded.

"Prove me wrong. Lets see if you can let go of your pride long enough to see we are right" Hermione challenged.

"You think you are going to make me go on a date with Potter?" Lily asked incredulously.

"No. I'm asking you to have civil conversation with him. Be friends" Hermione offered.

"No" Lily answered bluntly, falling almost perfectly into the trap.

"Because you are too proud" the brunette said triumphantly and Lily grit her teeth.

"You have no right to-" The headgirl began and Hermione could tell she was pushing the limit, but - well, James better owe her big for this...

"Yeah, no right to judge. Whatever. Tell you what, judge yourself. Three weeks. Thats what it took me to love James like a brother. Take the same time. And if you honestly don't think he's changed, thats fine. But if you do, then you have to ask him out"

"WHAT?" Cassie cried, not being able to simply watch any longer.

"It sounds fair though" Alice hurried, not wanting to miss the chance when the finally had one.

"I'm not proving anything" Lily growled stubbornly.

"You are. Because, i'm going to prove you wrong about Sirius too. In fact, come with me" Hermione added impulsively, dragging the other girl physically as she headed out of the room.

Needless to say that Lily tried to resist but Marlene was behind her in a second, trapping the redhead and pushing her forward as the group made it to the common room, where luckily for them, the Marauders still sat, Sirius and Remus playing chess, James reading a quidditch magazine and Peter snacking on some pie.

"Sirius" Hermione called loudly, attracting the attention of all four boys and the few remaining Gryffindors in the room.

"Yes?" He was looking quizzically towards all of them.

"You want to make tomorrow a date?" She asked, more boldly than she felt.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene, Hermione was still holding Lily's wrist, Marls and Cassie were both looking half proud and half smug while Alice seemed to be genuinely thrumming with happiness.

"I thought it already was" He answered finally.

"Good" Hermione sounded relieved, as she let go of Lily's hand and moved towards his chair.

The boys were all mystified of course and James was trying hard to split his attention between the newly declared couple and the gaping redhead across the room. He noticed the other three move forward to take vacant seats around the fireplace while Lily remained in her spot.

"Lils?" Hermione called, now comfortable at Sirius's side. They could all see Lily visibly struggling with herself.

"Do you think you can stop asking me out long enough to be friends Potter?" She asked finally

James who had been hanging off the armchair very nearly lost his balance, the magazine dropping flat on his stomach while he worked his mouth like a goldfish. Sirius kicked him hard, not bothering to make it discreet and the boy finally gathered himself enough to make a noise of consent.

"He means yes Lily" Remus translated for his friend and even she couldn't hold back a small smile at that.

"Ten galleons say it won't take three weeks" Marlene bet immediately.

"Ten on them kissing by the third week" Cassie added brightly.

"Shut up, I worked hard for this!" Hermione protested, jumping in before Lily could lose the smile.

As it happened, she didn't because Lily had noticed James's hand reach out for Hermione a few minutes later, it was just a slight pat on the knee but she could read the silent gratitude clearly enough.

Hermione flashed him a quick smile in answer, silently asking him to not screw it up before leaning back comfortably against Sirius.

"Just don't dump me for the next three weeks alright?" She teased lightly.

"You might have managed the impossible with Evans, but you'll have to work harder to get rid of me doll" Sirius assured, his arm coming up to wrap around her waist and pull her in closer.

"Where did Peter go?" Remus asked suddenly, swearing he had been there when the girls first came in.

"Probably back to the kitchen" Sirius dismissed, far too happy to give it a thought.

Not that even with a clearer head, Sirius could have figured Peter to be in the owlery alerting Malfoy of Hermione and him being in Diagon Alley tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N : **A review mentioned fluff... and I couldn't resist. Enough said. :)


	15. Chapter 13

"Hermione Jean Granger?" she tried the words out thoughtfully

"It sounds right" Sirius assured gently.

"I - I suppose" Hermione mumbled, not really sure how she was supposed to react to her own name.

"Mione" Sirius's voice was soft, one part reprimand and three parts assurance all wrapped in a single name.

The couple were just a few feet from the edge of Hogwarts boundaries, beyond which they were to apparate away. Or rather in this case, Sirius would side along apparate her out...but he had paused suddenly and taken her hand, only to put the Marauders map in it.

Confused she had glanced down at it, right to where he was pointing at their own names, written on the edge of the sheet. Her eyes had widened in shock.

"I had a few hours to myself yesterday...thought I'd see if I could tinker with this a bit" The words were casual even as she kept staring at it.

Where it had shown only the first and last names, it now had a little word added in the middle too. The spot she was still looking at had Hermione Jean Granger written alongside Sirius Orion Black. Thats what Sirius had done after she stormed off? try and find at least the smallest of answers for her?

He had explained that it was more than just about a name though. There was a chance that she had gotten her middle name from someone else. Her mother or a grandmother or someone…

"What if I wasn't really named after anyone though?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Lets just hope we are lucky alright?" he asked.

"But-" She began only to have him cut across.

"Mione, wizards are arrogant. They don't really take the time to wipe muggle records, or even look into them really. Even if we can't find anything on you, we should still be able to track your family and this might just help…"

"Right" She agreed.

Family. She hadn't quite given it a thought really. She had no idea why, but with so much going on with herself, she had never paused long enough to think of what had happened to her parents or siblings, if she had any…

"So muggle London?" He asked, making her finally glance away from the parchment. "There's a way into Diagon Alley from there anyway…"

"Sure" She answered, slipping her fingers into his.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

As it happened, Sirius was right. Except it made no sense at all. She was quite possible named after her brother's girlfriend? Hermione could swear her head was about to explode.

They had arrived in London three hours ago and immediately tried to access absolutely any sort of public files they could find. They had given themselves the morning to try trace something before going to the muggle authorities for help.

The story they would give would be false of course, but the details could be just enough and any suspicions that might arise...well they weren't magical for nothing. That was what they had decided on, before realising that there were four Granger families in and around the city, all listed on the phone directory. A doctor, two in some business and an electrician…?

Those families, they could check on personally. It shouldn't really be too hard and it wasn't. Not really. The first two families had no one that could possibly be around the proper age for Hermione to be their daughter or sibling or anything. The generations didn't add up right.

The third however had made both of them stop in their tracks. The man they noticed trimming the hedges looked too similar to her to be ignored and he looked to be in his early twenties. An older brother maybe? Sirius had gone ahead and struck up a conversation with him after deciding that Hermione should probably join only mid-way.

She was waiting a couple of blocks away, absently watching the pair interacting across the hedge and contemplating the possibility of a brother…

"Watch out!" A voice called and Hermione spun around in the last minute to see a relatively small dog - or that could be because she was used to Sirius - coming directly at her. The canine was friendly enough but it took her by surprise, enough to make her lose her balance and land on the pavement.

"I'm so sorry, she belongs to my friend! And I can never keep hold for long and she's always such a bundle of energy!" The woman was apologising, her hands were loaded, evidently returning from a shopping spree and she fumbled in an attempt to reach for the leash again.

"That's alright" Hermione assured as she petted the dog between its ears and simultaneously reached for the length of rope.

"Jean!" "Mione!"

Two voices called at the same time, But Sirius had fallen back the minute he had heard the other name and Hermione suddenly found her muscles locked down as she stayed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" The man who looked like her asked, holding out a hand even as Sirius finally reached them.

Hermione nodded with a strained smile, handing the leash over to him and allowing Sirius to help her back to her feet.

"This who you were waiting for?" he asked with a friendly smile towards Sirius, even as he reached for the many bags Jean was carrying.

"Your friend?" Jean asked at the same time, turning to the man helping her.

"Sirius Black, Aaron was just giving me company while I waited for my girl" Sirius answered the couple politely.

"Something I can relate to well" Aaron added with a teasing smile. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Janine Rosewell" She offered

"Hermione. Hermione Meadows" She answered then.

Ten more minutes of conversation at the end of the street and they had learnt that Jean - as Janine prefered to be known - and Aaron were engaged and they were both dentists and Aaron somehow managed to look enough like her for Jean to call it out.

"I would say we were lucky enough to find the right Grangers in three tries but…" Sirius trailed off as they walked away.

"Except, he looks like my brother and I have his fiance's name?" Hermione questioned, clearly confused.

There was no way those weren't the right Grangers and they had managed to wheedle enough to find that Aaron did not know anyone else called Jean…but that didn't explain much...

"Maybe your middle name has nothing to do with this" Siris tried, the words sounding empty even to him.

"That would work if we believed in coincidence" Hermione mumbled quietly. But what else could this be?

"Works for me, at least until I get a drink" Sirius mumbled, as he took her hand.

Almost immediately, the unpleasant feeling of apparition washed over her as they appeared right in the middle of a bustling street.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" She read the board of the pub as the crossed the street of... muggle London again?

"Its famous" Sirius answered "And a way into -" he suddenly froze at the door.

"Sirius!" She complained, having walked right into him.

"I might believe in coincidence, but not that much." he ground out and his cold tones immediately caught her attention.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"We have company, Malfoy".

Sirius finally stepped aside enough to let her in but kept a firm hold on her hand so she was still partly behind him. Hermione's gaze shifted through the room, landing almost immediately on a fair head at the very corner. Grey eyes were fixed on her but they held none of Sirius's warmth.

"I don't like this, but we might as well get it over with" Sirius mumbled, drawing her attention back but not completely.

"Mione, pay attention" Sirius called, his grip tightening.

"Yes?" She asked, finally looking away from the other man.

"When we get to the courtyard in the back, tap the three bricks up the trash can and two across alright?" Sirius instructed.

"And that leads us to Diagon Alley?" She checked, earning a nod in response.

Sirius was already strutting into the pub, casually pushing his hair out of his eyes and flashing a superior smirk towards the corner where grey eyes still tracked their every move. It was only the tight grip on her hand that even told Hermione that Sirius wasn't really relaxed.

"Also, If it comes to that, first thing I want you to do is get a shield charm up alright?" He muttered softly, just before they entered.

"You think it will come to that?" She asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Nothing I can't handle" Sirius shrugged coolly.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried, now honestly on the verge of alarm. She wasn't much good in a duel at the moment and she accepted it, but that didn't mean Sirius-

"Doll, Its a crowded street. There won't be much of a scene." He placated, motioning for her to go through.

She pressed her lips in a thin line but reached for the wand and tapped the right bricks. The bricks started moving aside, creating an arch that led to a long cobbled street that would have fascinated her if the first thing she saw hadn't been the three consecutive curses that shot out of Sirius's wand.

He was by her side in an instant, a thin smile on his lips as he wrapped a hand around her wrist and directed her out of the courtyard and into the crowd almost immediately. His curses had offered enough distractions for them to join the other shoppers without being attacked and drawn into Knockturn alley as must have been the plan if the two cloaked men by the side were anything to go by.

"Hello cousin" A smooth voice came from the man who had followed them.

"Lucius, getting a tad bit predictable aren't you?" Sirius drawled lazily.

"You are one to talk Sirius, I see you've picked up a mudblood stray" Lucius returned in kind.

"And I see a muggle born has you worried enough to come down and pay a personal visit" Sirius pointed out before adding mock gracious introductions "But please, Lucius Malfoy meet Hermione Granger"

"Ah, yes, quite a spectacle you've made of yourself there Granger." Lucius commented turning towards her for the first time.

"And I hope you don't intend to create another one Malfoy" A different voice called, making the trio turn around to see the two arriving aurors.

It was almost disorienting for her to notice Sirius's coldness slip away in less than a second, the aloof superiority being replaced by genuine surprise.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. The word had her snapping her neck to look at the older version of James with surprise...

"You're late Sirius, we've been getting worried" Charlus Potter said coolly, even as Alexis McKinnon threw Malfoy an expression that clearly asked him to scuttle.

An expression that Malfoy clearly understood if his retreat was any indication. He threw one last look of disgust towards her and another one of clear loathing at Sirius, both of which were gladly returned before he disappeared in the opposite direction, only Hermione tracking him as he went.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius questioned, Malfoy already out of his mind.

"Looking for the both of you, for hours as a matter of fact" Alexis answered, his unspoken question clear in the statement.

"We'll talk after we get back to your mother" Charlus added when he saw Sirius's sheepish grin and a weak defense form.

"Mom's here?" he asked now more taken aback, his hands finding hers as he tugged forward, intending to go find the Potter matriarch himself and pausing only when he noticed Hermione was unresponsive.

"Mione?" He called, turning around with a frown.

Hermione reflected the expression as she finally faced away from where Malfoy had gone.

"This isn't the first time i'm meeting Lucius Malfoy" She said quietly.


	16. Chapter 14

***Flashback***

_"I doubt there's a shop those three have spent more time in than quality quidditch supplies"_

_ Dorea Potter had always been the only member of the family who did not appreciate the game and living with the three current chasers of the Gryffindor team meant she never had anyone to despair with until Hermione._

_ "I'm not sure that is entirely true for Marlene" Louisa grinned, knowing that while her daughter loved the sport, she would rather renew her wardrobe than her broomstick cleaning kit ._

_ Sirius wholeheartedly agreed with both statements of course, but personally, the store he had spent most time in would be -_

_"Mione!" He cried, grabbing her elbow as epiphany struck. A confused Hermione turned his way with raised eyebrows while he grinned triumphantly. "I think Quality quidditch supplies can wait"_

_ That had surprised everyone of course but Sirius had managed to talk his way out of the many questions asked and escaped the adults with his girlfriend._

_"So I gathered Ollivander is a wand maker?" Hermione asked as they turned around and headed to the opposite end of the street._

_"Yes, the most famous one in Britain" he agreed, still in unusually high spirits._

_"And you learnt from him?" she prodded, still going through the bits of information she had picked up from Sirius's many excuses to the adults._

_"I was ten and obsessed with wand lore because I wanted to guess the type of wand I would get the next year. Like I said, Ollivander is the best and the Blacks always get the best. Its one of the only perks to the name" Sirius explained with a grin. He wouldn't admit it generally, but it was a perk he rather liked to have._

_ He noticed Hermione draw her wand then and twist it thoughtfully in her hand and the action only made his grin widen._

_"The reason Ollivander is known as the best Mione is because he remembers every wand he has ever sold" he added, taking satisfaction in the way her eyes widened with understanding._

_"You think I got mine from him?" She asked._

_"Of course you did. Everyone does" He answered promptly and talked her through the basics of how wands worked as they made their way to the south end of the street._

_ Arriving at the ancient store brought back waves of memories crashing in. He had dropped in every time he visited Diagon Alley of course but the dusty, shop with its tiny bell at the front always made him feel ten again._

_ "Ah! Sirius" Garrick Ollivander greeted, his voice carrying from behind the shelves lined with boxes of wands yet to be sold._

_"Garrick" Sirius replied with an easy smile. "How are you doing?"_

_"Very well, thank you." The wheezy voice got closer before the man finally appeared in front of the couple "But it disturbs me to see you here in the school year"_

_"I will never let my wand be damaged" he answered, even as he dug into his pockets and extracted the object to display to its creator._

_"Good, good...silver lime and phoenix feather...rare ingredients, only one of the combination…" Ollivander muttered, even as his eyes studied Hermione._

_"This is Hermione Granger" Sirius added, his spirits dropping a bit when he noticed no recognition in the older man…_

_"Pleasure. Are you in need of a wand today then Miss. Granger?" Ollivander questioned, already pulling out his measuring tapes._

_"No, just an inspection of her wand would do…" Sirius replied with a frown, now honestly wondering if she was even from Britain…_

_ Hermione who had noticed his frown chose wisely to not ask any questions as she politely held out her wand for the other man to take. Sirius hadn't really been watching the scene until he heard a sharp intake of breath._

_"Curious...very very curious" Ollivander muttered._

_"You recognise it?" Sirius questioned, instantly paying attention._

_There was no answer, just Ollivander scrutinizing the wand and then fixing Hermione with the strangest look that unnerved both of them._

_"Garrick" he pressed, now tense with anticipation._

_"Vine wood and dragon heartstring" The man answered quietly. "...Made by me"_

_"And sold to?" Sirius questioned, deducing that maybe the wand wasn't hers. That at least would explain the many things that had gone wrong with the Priori Incantem spell... _

_"I do not remember ever making this wand" Garrick responded, sounding stunned._

_"That's not possible. You remember every wand you make" Sirius objected instantly. The possibility of the wand maker not remembering, sounding ridiculous to him._

_"Except this one it would seem" The old man was by now leaning against the desk, his hands gripping the wand tight._

_"But… it was made by you?" Hermione questioned when the two troubled men in the room chose to be silent._

_"It recognises me Miss. Granger. I am its maker. But I do not remember ever creating this" Ollivander answered gravely._

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

He stalked up the stairs to his dorm, the scene continued to replay itself in his mind as another quest for answers hit a pandora box of questions instead. At least now Ollivander would have as many sleepless nights over it as him...

Sirius Black groaned with frustration as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down in a decidedly ungraceful heap on his bed. His arm was slung over his face, covering his eyes in a bleak attempt to shut out the world.

He was betting that he had the room to himself for a maximum of ten minutes before someone realised that he and Hermione were back and this little slice of privacy was the first stroke of good luck they had had all they.

Of course the luck would get cancelled out the minute the others found them and started demanding for details about the 'date'. That thought made him grab a pillow and press it to his face as he vocalised some more of his frustration.

It was supposed to be a date. The first time the word meant anything to him. The first time the girl was important and the first time it had been so disastrously unromantic. Eventful was the word she had supplied him with when he had tried to summarise the day without including a very healthy bit of swearing.

Sure. Eventful. He snorted to himself. He had been thinking that a morning of hunting for the right Grangers later, they could grab a fancy lunch, some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and then an evening of shopping...

The confusing exchange with Aaron Granger and Janine Rosewell had made him add getting a drink to his plans, but no. Malfoy had to show up. Why was it that whenever he was having a bad day, Lucius Malfoy always featured a guest appearance? Damn that fancy blonde peacock.

And then he had to find out that Malfoy wasn't just a thorn in his side but quite possibly had been one in Hermione's as well.

"This isn't the first time i'm meeting Lucius Malfoy"

Another set of simple words that had made every part of him lock down in shock. For one irrational moment, he had thought that his cousin of all people had managed to trigger her memories. Well at least some of them anyway.

Of course being in the company of two aurors who had no idea about her condition hadn't allowed him to express any of his disbelief and Alexis McKinnon had already started leading the way away.

"I cannot say i'm surprised. Malfoy has been something of a problem for a while now" Charlus had commented grimly as they proceeded along the long winding street.

Hermione had tightened her own hold on Sirius's slackened grip and tugged him to follow after the pair, even as she chewed on her lower lip, obviously processing her thoughts. It took him a moment to recover but once he did, he reminded himself that her mind was a slate wiped clean. No spell had worked, no potion could recover the lost...Malfoy couldn't either. So there was something else…

"He called you a mudblood" Sirius's whisper was barely audible but Hermione bobbed her head a fraction in agreement.

That triggered another suspicion in him. As far as Hogwarts was concerned, Hermione had spent her life tutored privately, which gave no reason for anyone to believe her to be muggle born. It evidenced the contrary if nothing else. But somehow Malfoy had known.

A cold feeling washed over him. The same one he remembered feeling when he had first seen the carving on her arm. The gut instivt that had said that the only person sick and demented enough to do something like that was his own beloved cousin Bellatrix.

Now there was a chance that he was actually right because if Lucius was involved, so was dear Bella and that meant what? How much of the damage done to Mione had been by his own blood? The thought soured his mood enough that he wasn't even excited to meet his mother anymore.

Dorea Potter on the other hand was delighted. The first thing she had done was draw him into a tight hug and tell him how worried they had been when the two of them hadn't shown in Diagon Alley all morning. Trying to appease her had led to Sirius introducing Hermione as the love of his life with a little extra flourish that left her a delightfully bright shade of red.

That got his spirits up a bit; Hermione had looked so incredibly happy at a statement as simple as "Welcome to the family" and his parents had looked so relieved to hear him say the word love. That happiness however disappeared pretty quickly once they figured Dumbledore was having them followed.

It wasn't said in so many words, but they were both far from fools and Hermione's reactions to all the fussing by Dorea Potter became a little weary after that realisation. Sirius of course noticed that she was more irked with being Dumbledore's meddling than his mother insisting on two sets of spare cauldrons just to be safe.

But all said and done, the couple had needed to get some space to themselves and now he wished he had come up with any alternative than going to Ollivanders…Heaven knew his head was about to explode without that...

_"It recognises me Miss. Granger. I am its maker. But I do not remember ever creating this"_

_"This isn't the first time I'm meeting Lucius Malfoy"_

_"And you are one to talk cousin, I see you picked up a mudblood stray"_

_"Janine Rosewell" "but please call me Jean"_

_"We'll be Aaron and Jean Granger this fall"_

Sirius shifted in his bed so he was lying on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow even as he punched violently at it. The frustration in him only building as the words continued to repeat themselves in a loop within his head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry about missing yesterdays update, real life got in the way. And todays was written in under an hour at ten thirty in the night just because I didn't want to miss two days in a row...so I'm really sorry about any errors you might have found... I'll edit again tomorrow... thank you. Good night... - Miia**


	17. Chapter 15

"Hermione Granger!"

The sound of her name yelled at that volume had her wincing slightly despite herself as she spotted Marlene, Cassie and Alice at the head of the Gryffindor table. Well, at least she knew how she was getting out of long grilling interrogations this time.

"Hi" Hermione greeted innocently as she reached them.

"Hi? Hi? Sure. Hi" Cassie mocked, her eyes rolling heavenward.

"When did you get back? We've been waiting forever!" Marlene demanded impatiently.

"She just got here Marls, will you relax?" Alice sighed, tugging her dramatic friend to sit down again.

Hermione frowned at that. She had to go meet Dumbledore and then check in with Pomfrey, but Sirius was headed back to the tower -

"Actually we've been back an hour. I had to go to the headmaster. Didn't you see Sirius?" She questioned with a frown.

"No. We were waiting up in the dorm for you" Cassie pouted prettily. Now disappointed with herself for not trying to find the Marauder.

"I'm really sorry" Hermione apologised, completely taken in by the sad face.

"Its okay, you can make it up with all the details" Marlene answered brightly making the brunette smile affectionately. Those two were so predictable.

"Where do I start?" she teased.

"You wouldn't really start without me" A new voice complained and she swung around to notice Lily approach, James and Remus on either side and Peter a few steps behind.

"Of course not Lily dear, don't you have your own details to share?" Cassie questioned sweetly.

"Shut up, we were studying" Lily swatted at her friend's arm.

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione and James demanded at the same time, each having expected him to be with the other.

"He went to the dorm an hour ago" Hermione frowned.

"We were at the library" Remus informed.

"Oh" was all she managed.

Alright, that wasn't bad. Sirius had been hoping for some quiet anyway and after the way the day had turned out, she really didn't blame him. But it didn't entirely stop her from being worried.

"Right, well, we can get his story later" Cassie dismissed.

"And start in the middle, then go back a bit and then give us the end. Thats how all the best stories are told" Marlene added with a wide grin.

"What have you been reading?" Lily demanded, wishing by now that she hadn't introduced her friend to muggle novels last summer.

"Hush! The stage is Mione's" Cassie interrupted

"Yes, Lets talk about if Sirius Black can have a normal date with someone thats not me" Marlene added with a wink at Hermione, who was of course supremely unaffected.

"Middle, well...I adore your mother. Both of yours. And I knew your dads are aurors, but James, you never mentioned he co-headed the department"

The fact that she was irked by their presence all day was kept at bay as she watched the bewildered expression settle in on the faces around her. With a smirk she explained running into them as briefly as she could.

"Anyway we couldn't manage a date" Hermione shrugged towards the end.

No one could argue that. It was ridiculously easy to get out of explaining her day and Hermione was quite smug about it. That, like anything remotely good, did not last as dinner continued and Sirius didn't show.

Almost immediately she lost her own appetite. He had been silent the entire time after Ollivanders and she hadn't been able to say a word with the adults around again. Their walk back into the castle had him complaining about the answers they would have to give to their friends and after that, he was skipping dinner?

Her thoughts hardly allowed her to acknowledge the banter around her until the conversation started to drift towards him.

"Is Black actually sulking about a date being chaperoned?" Lily asked curiously.

"Are you concerned about Sirius too now Lils?" Cassie was on the redhead's case in a flash.

"You two are going to ruin James's chances" Alice declared with a sigh.

"What chances?" Lily asked all too innocently.

"But she has a point, this is Sirius skipping dinner over a date gone wrong" Marlene shook her head in disbelief.

"What did you do to him Mione?" James teased lightly.

"You realise we'll have to live with him sulking about this?" Remus sighed.

"Its only a date. Sirius won't sulk about it" Peter spoke up.

"Its a date with Mione Pete, he's going to sulk" Remus argued.

"And here we thought life would be easier if Sirius fell in love" James grinned.

"You mean you thought that James. We knew perfectly well how difficult it would be. We've been living with you for six years" Remus answered

"I'm a delight to live with!" James protested without missing a beat.

"Excuse me" Hermione mumbled absently, not noticing the questions and comments ringing around as she walked away.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

He heard the footsteps approach and the sound of the door being pushed open, but any ideas he had of pretending to be asleep was discarded the minute he heard her voice.

"Sirius? Love are you okay?" Hermione's voice was soft.

The words made his heart stop for a second. It wasn't just the fact that she was using the endearment for the first time, it was the way she said it. Like she had been saying it all her life, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"No" The admission slipped out in a groan.

He heard nothing for a moment before the bed dipped and Hermione's warmth brushed against his side. A gentle hand carded through his hair but as was typical for her, she offered no empty words of comfort.

"Nothing adds up" He sighed finally.

"I noticed" she replied dryly.

"And you are okay?" He asked, raising his head off the pillow at long last.

"No" She replied bluntly "But we hardly expected to find all the answers in one day"

"We didn't expect a whole world of new questions either" He countered.

"Which one bothers you most now?" She asked quietly.

"Ollivander. Grangers. Dumbledore. Priori Incantem. Malfoy. In that order" He mumbled and she accepted it with a nod.

The silence that followed was comfortable and filled with so many thoughts that words were hardly necessary at that point, but Hermione chose to break it eventually.

"You introduced me as the love of your life" She said, her voice hesitant.

Sirius rolled over at that, lying on his back again and facing Hermione with a slight frown. He noticed her hand tracing patterns on the sheet in a clear sign of nervousness and he couldn't help but reach out to grasp her fingers.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"You introduced me as the love of your life to your mother" Hermione repeated, stressing on the words before adding for emphasis "to your family".

She was steadily avoiding his gaze but the hand in his curled lightly in an effort to hold on. Suddenly, it struck him why Hermione wasn't screaming with frustration at how the day had turned out.

"Mione, I will tell the whole world I love you" Sirius whispered, raising her hands to press the fingertips to his lips.

Her eyes snapped to meet his then, wide and innocent and filled with everything from disbelief to hope to happiness. It made him smile for the first time that day and he raised himself to rest on an elbow, pressing his lips to her hand again while reaching for her with the other hand.

"I do. I love you" He whispered realising the world could wait, he had to tell her first.

When he received a shy smile in response, he couldn't hold back any longer. In one quick sweeping motion she was in his arms, pressed gently against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I have from the very first moment and I will till the last. Don't ever doubt that" Sirius continued in a sincere promise against her ear.

And he would. He would spend every moment loving her.

And someone else would too.

Or at least they would pretend to.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The hallway was dimly lit , the shadows of the two figures walking past dancing across the wall.

"The girl was in Diagon Alley today my lord" The low voice was of Lucius Malfoy muttered and the slightest of pauses in the Dark Lord's stride was all the indication he needed to clarify.

"Hermione Granger." he added immediately.

"And what have you found about her then Lucius?" Voldemort hissed softly. He wasn't particularly bothered about the girl, but she held enough mystery to entertain a stray thought.

"I could find nothing my lord. Charlus Potter and Alexis McKinnon were sent to keep watch"

Now that caught Voldemort's attention. Two senior aurors, two of Dumbledore's closest allies, his very best men...sent to watch one insignificant mudblood girl? No, there must be more to her.

"Perhaps we must pay more attention to Dumbledore's newest pet then" He thought out loud.

"I will do everything I -" Lucius began to promise when his master waved a dismissive hand.

"No. Not you. Send Bartimus. I am sure there must be a Hogsmedge weekend soon"

With that instruction, the man dismissed his follower and walked away. He had no doubts that between Lucius Malfoy and Bartimus Crouch Junior, the issue was well taken care of.

* * *

**A/N : Shortest chapter of all time, I know. There was just nothing more to add to it. I'll make it up in length with the next one though. Love - Miia**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two Jobs + University + fanfiction = Disaster.**

**Updates will hopefully be back on routine. If not, well, I promise to at least do four chapters a week...No more disappearing.**

* * *

"I said no. Absolutely not"

James Potter had his forkful of food pointed directly in his cousin's face as he tried to emphasise his point without losing his temper. The blonde he was currently addressing was looking supremely unimpressed as she sat across him and examined her nails lazily.

"Stuff the drama Jamie" Marlene drawled.

"Its James." He snarled, stabbing the fork back into his half emptied plate.

"Whatever you say Jamie dear" She cooed, riling him up further.

"Marlene don't" James warned, his hazel eyes flashing.

Anyone else would have scampered away at the appearance of the generally soft temper but having practically grown up with James, she merely arched one questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing gets in the way of this weekend." He informed plainly.

"Oh? Now we're getting in the way?" Cassie questioned with cool politeness.

"You know exactly what I meant" James managed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I don't" she teased, sounding anything but casual.

"All of you, take this somewhere else" Remus growled annoyed.

It was ridiculously close to the full moon night and his patience was wearing thin. He absolutely did not want to sit through this when it actually blew up. After all James's rising temper was only phase one. There were still three others left in the equation, each with equally explosive tempers.

"But Remus -" Marlene began to appeal when Sirius finally intervened.

"Its not happening. Drop it" He said flatly.

"Its happening Black. You can both be nice about it and play along or we'll do it our way" Cassie threatened.

"And that would be what exactly?" Sirius questioned.

"We'll run into you, when we please, where we please which is not the better option, especially when you can plan around it if you play nice" Marlene answered, settling a hard glare at him.

Sirius had no trouble returning the glare of course and before either of them could say a word, another voice joined in.

"What is so important that Peter had to come get me?"

All five heads turned around to see the last Marauder arrive on the scene with Lily and Alice on either side. The dark haired girl was looking positively defeated, after all she had gone and sought out Lily's company because she really wanted to avoid this very scene. Peter simply settled in next to a very relieved Remus while Lily remained where she stood with her hands crossed against her chest.

"Nothing Lils" James said hastily, his temper already soothed.

"These two idiots are worried we'll spoil their first dates" Marlene informed with a roll of her eyes.

"You aren't getting anywhere near my first date" Lily defended instantly.

Sirius choked on his food while the two girls stared at the redhead in disbelief. James smiled radiantly while his girlfriend of 24 hours blushed as red as her hair.

"Looks like you lose Marls" James crowed at his cousin.

"Last week you wouldn't be seen anywhere around him if we didn't physically drag you there" Cassie reminded her.

"Call it payback for all those times then" Lily grinned, moving to stand behind James just to prove a point.

"Lily Evans, you did not just-" Marlene began with all seriousness when the head girl rolled her eyes and cut across.

"Come on, why do you two want to gate crash our date anyway?" she questioned.

"We are having company" Cassie answered promptly.

Lily didn't have to ask to know who was joining them of course and honestly she wasn't surprised. It was the first Hogsmedge weekend and Frank and the twins were almost expected additions.

"And they haven't met Mione yet" Marlene put in.

"Frank would love to know you two are finally together too" Alice added.

For her part, she did not really mind it either way. Either she got the whole day with Frank or she had to go on what was now starting to look like a multi date of sorts with her best friends. It seemed Peter however was with Marlene and Cassie on this.

"It would still be a date guys" He informed. "I mean all of you are paired up anyway"

"You got a date?" Cassie asked with evident surprise.

"No, he's planning to ditch the weekend out for our sakes" Sirius began with a frown

"Which just so you know Wormy, is not happening" James finished, also frowning at the shorter boy.

"And what is he to do alone?" Marlene demanded.

James and Sirius both looked instantly apologetic. They had forgotten for a moment that with the full moon the previous night, Remus wouldn't be around to give Peter company. They had already asked the girls out though and -

"I'm staying with Remus guys, its fine" Peter assured.

"I'm sorry about that Pete, but you know, it is easier to explain to Mione that way too" Remus added thoughtfully.

He received several meaningful glances at that. All of them had insisted that it would be easier if they simply told Hermione but she barely knew magic, let alone enough about magical creatures. And with the general lore on werewolves, they couldn't expect her to understand yet.

James and Sirius had both accepted that she had enough to deal with, but the others were still not entirely sure keeping it from her was the right thing to do. In the end of course, it was Remus's decision and that meant she wasn't told. Just like it was a fair choice for Peter to stay back.

"We'll bring back a ton of food" James promised instead.

"Yeah, and we'll remember the sugar quills this time" Sirius added.

"And I remember the book you wanted Remus" Lily told him with a kind smile.

"Great! So its settled then?" Cassie asked grinning.

"We never said-" James began to protest again.

"One drink Jamie" Marlene urged.

"It's James and-" he tried to argue when Lily sighed.

"One drink. Before the date starts." She conditioned.

"Half an hour tops" Sirius added before mumbling "I'm not being chaperoned twice"

He meant it though, there was no way he was ruining another attempt at a date with the only girl that mattered.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHSGBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"It seems to be a big deal" Hermione shrugged.

Sitting in an empty classroom, surrounded as usual by books and half filled out rolls of parchments, she was absentmindedly swirling the dark ink with her quill, all the while glancing towards the only other occupant there.

Evanna was seated next to her with her own books lying on the table. It still amused Hermione how the blonde always insisted on the seating to remain the way it would were they in class and in the two weeks that had passed, she found that for some odd reason she liked it too.

Or maybe it was just this hourly ritual in itself that she was fond of and seeking out the Ravenclaw girl's company every day, even for a little while was something she always looked forward to. The other girl always had something bizarre and interesting to say.

"Oh, it always is" Evanna agreed, looking up from her own work.

"First dates or first Hogsmedge weekends?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Both" was the prompt answer she received.

"I'll keep that in mind then" Hermione vowed.

She had noticed how much it bothered Sirius the last time their date didn't work out and if it meant that much to him, she would put an effort into it too. In fact, for just one day, she was going to keep the past in the past and focus entirely on him.

"I'm going to forget my past" She said out loud.

"Didn't you already?" Evanna asked amused.

"You know what I mean" Hermione smiled and when the other girl didn't respond, she continued "If it means that much to Sirius, its only fair I put away everything else for one day. One day of not thinking about it isn't going to change that fact that I never existed before and for all I know - OWW!"

Evanna had suddenly grabbed Hermione's elbow and yanked the brunette hard. The girl obviously did not seem to care about the ink that was now spilling down the table and onto Hermione's dress and was instead staring at her with wide eyes.

"I always knew you were brilliant!" Evanna smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Hermione asked, utterly confused.

"Don't you see? You just said it!" Evanna smiled, her hold tightening in emphasis.

"Said what? Evanna what are you-?" Hermione began to ask when she saw the other girl shake her head almost sympathetically.

"You never existed before" She quoted in explanation but Hermione remained bewildered.

"Thats not possible Evanna, a person cannot simply not exist or suddenly exist or whatever" Hermione answered, sounding definitely confused.

Evanna however did not seem deterred in the least, her radiant smile stayed in place as she rose gracefully out of her seat.

"Of course not Mione, don't be ridiculous" The blonde told her.

"But you just said I never existed before." Hermione questioned as she watched her friend intently.

"No Hermione, you said it" Evanna contradicted serenely.

"Yes, but you said it too" Hermione pointed out.

"No, I said you never existed_ before_" Evanna smiled.

The brunette stared as the other girl waved her wand to gather her own things before flicking it again to clean Hermione's dress up. She waited a moment longer for an explanation but when the blonde simply started towards the doorway with no explanation, she sighed.

She supposed this was another thing she was supposed to figure out on her own or the girl would eventually explain it herself…It was just so typically Evanna and Hermione was by now accustomed to it.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The weekend had barely dawned, the last of the darkness was only just receding into the horizon when James Potter slipped back out of bed. Every muscle in his body was protesting and his mind begged for a couple of hours of rest he could actually get before the day began but he stubbornly stayed vertical, feeling around for his glasses instead.

Another full moon had passed and this time, with their secret known, Sirius and James had delivered Remus to the infirmary themselves before sneaking back into the dorm with Peter still in James's pocket.

The three of them had fallen into bed almost immediately but James had waited to hear Peter's snores before getting up again. Finding his glasses and slipping it on, he performed a silent tempus charm. Three hours to dawn. Perfect.

He tip toed across the room, gathering everything he would need before making it to the other bed. Sirius was fast asleep, stretched out diagonally on his stomach with one arm dangling at the side.

"Padfoot" He whispered, prodding the other boy's spine. "Padfoot!"

"Go away Prongs" Sirius mumbled into the pillow.

"Sirius!" James insisted, plopping down right on top of the boy.

"WHAT-!" Sirius began trying to twist out from under the heavy weight on his back but James kept a firm hold on him until he felt the other boy quietend.

"Get the hell of me before I count to three Prongs" Sirius warned, now completely awake.

"Don't wake Wormy" James said in a hushed whisper.

"Glad to see someone gets the consideration, now get off me you prat" Sirius whispered back.

James had barely lifted himself up before Sirius had twisted around and shifted them both so James was slammed against the bed instead. When the quidditch captain cried out, Sirius merely grinned.

"Don't wake wormy" He mimicked, shifting comfortably and straddling the other boy.

"Alright, get off me" James ordered, swatting at his best mate.

The taller boy nodded, letting go and jumping to his feet, James following only seconds after. Not another word was said as the pair glanced once towards where Wormtail was still impossibly sleeping before they exited the room.

They did this more often that they would admit, slip away into the quiet hours, alone and away from everything else. Good days and bad days alike saw the pair on the astronomy tower or the quidditch pitch or just the empty grounds.

It didn't matter which spot their feet took them to, what mattered was the day was marked, for better or worse. They rarely spoke during times like that though, just knowing that the significance of whatever event had brought them there was being shared.

"She's amazing" James mumbled.

"You haven't been on the date yet Prongs" Sirius teased lightly.

"No, Mione I mean" The other corrected, making Sirius raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you see Padfoot? She shows up and suddenly everything is right. Just like that I have Lily and you are happier than i've ever seen you and everything is just…" James trailed off.

"Perfect?" Sirius questioned quietly.

"Don't jinx it Padfoot, don't you dare" James threatened.

"I didn't say a word mate" Sirius defended but he felt his insides clench slightly.

James saw the fleeting look of doubt that passed his best mate's face though and frowned. He didn't know how to explain it, he had always loved Lily and Sirius was his brother from the get go. He had never felt anything like that for anyone else, until Hermione. Now he was sure there was one more person who just simply belonged.

But nothing was ever easy with Sirius. He could only hope this perfection would last…

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

As it happened, their feeble perfection did not actually last more than the first hours of the day.

The two boys waiting outside the great hall were not really surprised when the five girls showed up perfectly on time. Alice would never keep Frank waiting and not even Marls or Cassie would cross her on that.

The group of seven were to meet the three aurors in training at the gate and go from there. Lily had a faint rosy tint on her cheeks as she slipped her hand into James's and her friends were definitely not above teasing her for it.

Hermione on the other hand was entirely unaffected as she stepped in comfortably next to Sirius, his hand coming up around her waist. If anything, Cassie's cheering only made her tug Sirius's hand tighter around her.

"That Lily dear, is how you learn" Marlene grinned proudly.

"Shut up you two" Alice chided

"You don't think its adorable? Even James is blushing" Marlene teased.

James made a face and tried to hit her with his free hand but she ducked away all too easily. Her attempt at getting away however landed her directly in Sirius's path. The handsome boy managed to steady her for a bit, promptly dropping the blonde the minute she made a comment about having ex-es around.

Alice, who still wanted to get to Hogsmedge early sighed, mentally reminding herself that next time she would get them out an hour early, fifteen minutes was obviously not enough.

That said though, they were still the first out the gate and she found herself in Frank's arms in less than a minute. The Prewett twins were smiling brightly, watching as James all out chased Marlene, a laughing Cassie and Lily following the pair closely.

Hermione and Sirius appeared last, the brunette whispering something into his ear and earning herself a light laugh from him.

"MIONE! Hermione?!" A loud yell attracted the attention of all of them as a lone thin figure appeared further down the street.

Hermione turned towards the quickly approaching man, trying to take him in even as he ran directly at her; Tall, thin, straw blonde hair and definitely handsome. She barely had time to look questioningly at Sirius before the new entrant had her engulfed in a bear hug.

Frozen in shock and entirely unsure of how to react, she remained in place. A part of her mind registered Sirius's hand slip away from her waist but the person holding her now was crushing her to his chest and she could barely breath.

"Oh thank Merlin" The man whispered softly before pulling away.

She tried to look up, but one second she found herself staring at brown eyes, the next thing she knew, she was pulled into a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N : I don't suppose all of you know who that is by now? :) **


	19. Chapter 17

Be careful what you wish for. Whoever said that sure knew what they were talking about. Because this, whatever this was, she had not asked for it. Besides, how can two and a half minutes change everything so irrevocably?

She felt the lips on hers, soft and rough at the same time as they pressed down, seeming so sure and so filled with intent. She felt the arms wrapping around her and her heart rate picked up even as her mind shut down.

Helplessness overrode everything else and with the air being quite literally taken away from her lungs, she felt unusually lost. Her hands reached desperately for something to ground herself with, an anchor of any kind. She needed something to tie her down. She needed something familiar. She needed Sirius.

A small eternity seemed to have passed but realising that Sirius had moved away, that the person holding her now wasn't him made her mind start working again. She raised her hand up in a futile attempt to push away the person holding her and he seemed to catch on.

Drawing back and breathing heavily, the man remained close enough for their noses to touch. His eyes seemed to be taking in her face, charting every angle before he pressed in again, this time to kiss her softly on top of her head, one hand coming up on each side to cradle her face.

"I thought - Oh Merlin - Mione, I was sure I lost you - I couldn't -" He drew back again, this time scrubbing a hand down the length of his own face.

"What is going on?" Cassie demanded, being the first to recover and staring with confusion towards the trio.

Hermione was standing rooted to the ground, the other man still invading her personal space while Sirius had taken a step back, away from the couple. There was a steadying hand on his shoulder but the effort it took to tear his gaze away from the two and look towards James was not something Sirius could expend at the moment.

"Barty?" One of the others called out but the man paid no attention to it, his interest focused solely on her.

His brown eyed gaze was fixed on her with an unreadable expression that made it impossible for her to look away. She took in the stranger's freckled face and pale skin, the well defined bone structure and his unruly mop of straw blond hair, staring like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I don't understand, its you. Its really you..." he whispered softly, his fingers lightly brushing away her hair. He seemed almost equally dazed as he stared at her.

"It really is you, but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe you would be alive and not - but a part of me hoped - I don't know - i've been going out of my mind here - but it is you" The man seemed to be speaking to himself more than her and she was too shocked to mind.

Lily who was standing on the offside, alone since James had stepped away and closer to Sirius could barely make out the hushed, almost reverent sounding words coming from the former headboy but was absolutely lost for explanation.

She could tell that every person standing on the slope just outside Hogwarts was staring just as blankly as her. Everyone except James that is. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes and switched her gaze towards her boyfriend.

James gave an awkward pat on his brother's shoulder, knowing that beneath Sirius's perfectly schooled expression was a wild storm of emotion stirring but not being able to do anything about it. Of all the people around, there were only three who understood what was happening and both Sirius and Hermione were too stunned to do much, which left it all up to him.

He tossed one last worried glance towards Sirius before reluctantly moving forward. He trained his gaze on Hermione instead and the girl looked clearly panicked. Her mute horror was written clearly as she stared at the man who was still inches from her face, looking as though he were trying to lift the truth from her mind.

"Crouch!" James called loudly as he stepped forward.

The man simply did not seem to hear him. Hermione however finally snapped out of it as she stepped back, stumbling away and right into James's arms. Almost instinctively she clung to him, her hands fisting desperately into his shirt, pouring silent pleas directly at him

He had never seen anyone look so small and so absolutely terrified as she did at the minute and unthinkingly, James wrapped a comforting arm around her, all the while trying to ignore the keen set of eyes watching him.

Crouch was looking directly at him, the gaze burning right into the younger wizard and James could swear he saw more than pain in the other man. There was something else, something more thoughtful and something that could only be described as a glint of intelligence.

The former Ravenclaw reached out loosely, his arm extending towards where Hermione had been and wrapping around thin air, his frown intensifying as he stared for a moment longer.

"You didn't kiss me back" He stated quietly. "And you look at me like i'm - Oh! OH!" A thin hand raked through and fisted firmly into unruly hair. His expression became quickly frenzied, his head tilting slightly skywards as he came to terms with his revelation.

"You don't remember me. You have no clue who I am Mione" The man looked intently at her, trying to will her to say otherwise and a small sound of devastation slipped through when she continued to stare blankly at him.

"That's why you never sent for me...but why? why would they wipe me off your mind?But wait, that means i'm just an absolute stranger that walked up and kissed you and that makes it - Oh sweet Merlin, you really don't remember me"

He turned away then, his hand slipping down his face and his entire body heaving with the strain of emotion. If James wasn't so overcome with his concern for Sirius and Hermione, he would have reached out for the other man himself.

As it turned out, Frank Longbottom got there first. It was obvious that the auror in training had no clue what was going on but Crouch was a friend and seeing the man like this made him move forward and offer support anyway.

Now if only someone would do that for Sirius too. Or was it evident only to James how the other Gryffindor was barely keeping it together? He tried to angle himself to look over his shoulder at his best mate again and was relieved to see Marlene stepping up to him.

To the blonde girl, the pieces were starting to fall together. So many little things about Hermione made sense when Crouch had spoken and now she was genuinely hoping she wasn't right. Because if she was, then that meant Hermione had no memory from before her arrival at Hogwarts and Crouch was her former - forgotten lover?

"James?" She called out, demanding answers from the one person who seemed to have them at the moment.

"This is not the place to talk about it" Sirius answered instead.

Hearing his flat voice made Hermione cringe slightly. She wanted to reach out to him but with everything going on, that was definitely the last thing that would help. Almost as if reading her mind, James squeezed her shoulder lightly in a feeble attempt at solace.

"Hogshead should -" He began in agreement when two voices cut across.

"No, Three Broomsticks" Sirius and Crouch both chorused.

"But wh -?" James tried again, a little disconcerted.

"Its easier to be overheard there"

"Actually Crowds offer more privacy"

Hermione's hold tightened on James's shirt as she heard Sirius and Crouch answer together again and honestly he felt just as disturbed by it as she did.

Where, he wondered, had the perfect day they had planned gone?

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius glanced once towards the doorway, noticing the gentle nudge that James was giving Hermione and in all fairness, he wanted to be there and give her the support she so obviously needed. A part of his mind told him he was being selfish putting the distance between them but he couldn't help bridge it and he had no idea why.

A gentle hand clasped around his elbow and steered him away and he was surprised to see a very hesitant Lily at his right. He followed her directions though and walked forward to where the others were already taking their seats.

Getting Hermione inside though was slightly harder. The brunette witch was chewing hard on her bottom lip, her grip on James's arm cutting off his circulation almost entirely and her pace becoming slower with each step.

"Mione" James called, finally deciding that the others could wait.

When scared brown eyes looked up at him, his resolve became stronger and he pulled her away from the entrance of Three Broomsticks and back into the busy streets of the small village. Quickly finding his way through the familiar streets, he directed them both into a deserted alley.

"Mione, look at me" James insisted once they had come to a stop.

"I can't go in there James. I - I don't want to" Hermione burst out, her pleading brown eyes fixed on his.

"Why not?" he questioned gently. When she did not bother answering him, he sighed. "You have a chance to find out what happened Mione, to find out who you are… all you need to do is walk in there and you find out everything"

Her expression became increasingly despairing as she watched him and he knew exactly what she was thinking of course. If her past had come to her in any form other than a former boyfriend, she would have jumped at the chance to find out everything. Now though, with Crouch sitting a mere two blocks away, waiting for her…

"Listen to me Mione, finding out what happened before doesn't mean these past two months didn't happen. It doesn't mean Sirius didn't happen, and if you think he's going to hold this against you, you are wrong. Either way, Sirius will understand" he comforted quietly.

"No, James! Don't you see? There is no either way!" Hermione cried.

"Mione, you loved him. For whatever reason before, it looks like you loved him. You don't know him now but maybe if you do, there is a chance you might again." James pointed out quietly. The words obviously taking an effort to get out.

"You believe that?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know what I believe. We don't even know what happened until we get back in there" He admitted and the look of betrayal on her face was too painful for James to hold her gaze any longer.

Hermione fisted her hand and took several calming breaths before nodding with resignation.

"I shouldn't have stayed. I should - I don't know. I didn't know myself, I couldn't trust myself, how could I expect Sirius to? I don't know what I was thinking hurting him this way" She confessed, before determinedly starting to head back in the direction they came.

"Mione! Mione! Wait." James called after her, wishing so desperately for Remus to be around. The other Marauder would have known what to say and he could have handled Sirius, he was better at that at least.

"There's more to my past than Sirius and Cr - anyway, I need to look at the bigger picture here. A ruined date can wait" She informed flatly, not bothering to slow her pace as she walked away.

James sighed again before quickly jogging forward and grabbing her again. Spinning her around and forcing her to face him however did not mean she would meet his eyes and just for a moment, it struck him how hard this would actually be, on her. After all walking in and hearing her own history cannot be easy.

To make things worse, she had no idea what she was walking towards, she had no clue what her past was but something terrible was definitely in the cards and now it had caught up with her and goodness knew what that meant.

On instinct, James pulled her into a tight hug. There were so many assurances he wanted to give her, but it struck him then that learning her past was not remembering and even after the story was told, she was still going to be closer to their Hermione than whatever version had belonged to Crouch and that meant he only had one promise to make.

" You are not alone Mione. Marauders honor."

* * *

**A/N :** Dumbledore sent his best for Hermione, why would Voldemort do any different? But Crouch is incredibly difficult to write... I keep getting The Doctor in my head...damn.


	20. Chapter 18

_ The wizarding politics never interested him the way it did some of the other sons of noble bloodlines, but it certainly amused him all the same. And no one was more amusing than Lucius Malfoy._

_ His little mind games and underhand tricks never stopped being entertaining. But for someone so gifted with everything from brains to vanity to riches, the man was certainly petty and pettiness greatly irritated him._

_That was precisely why he was staring the blonde down and holding a wand inches from his face. Of course Malfoy wasn't threatened or even intimidated by the action, he hadn't expected him to be. But he wasn't leaving here without the whole truth._

_"Why?" He hissed quietly._

_"The Dark Lord is interested in-" Lucius began, making him take another menacing step forward._

_"Spare me the lies Lucius. Why?" He demanded._

_"She is Dumbledore's pet and-" Lucius attempted again, only to have sparks fly right between his eyes._

_"I said spare me the lies. Dumbledore has many pets and you don't seem that interested in all of them." He pointed out, tilting his head a fraction as he dug for the truth._

_"Not all of them present such a mystery" Lucius answered mildly._

_"Oh? You are interested in mysteries now" He questioned feigning good humor. _

_ Lucius remained silent for the longest moment, finally seeing that his lies were getting him nowhere. Weighing his chances one last time, the blonde finally stepped away from the path of the wand and raised his nose back into the air._

_"Sirius Black" Lucius finally admitted._

_ Obviously that statement was self explanatory, but he waited all the same. Sirius Black was not to be mistaken for an average foolish Gryffindor, he would admit that. The former heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Blacks was a wild card. Apart from being painfully misguided, Black was both more and less than he seemed, equal parts of unpredictable and obvious if you will._

_"The girl is his first true weakness"_

Bartemius Crouch Jr. snapped out of his memory and glanced around the table another time. It was almost hilarious how nearly every person there was a future auror. He knew that much even without the rather infamous reputation this lot had in Hogwarts.

That said, he let his gaze wander across each of them, lingering longest on their current person of interest. His familial relation to Black was quite distant when compared to Malfoy and his childhood had not involved the other too much, but Sirius was still a Black and he had just enough experience with them.

And seeing him now, obviously fighting to quell all sorts of emotions made him better understand what Lucius had meant. It was very rare to see a Black shaken and Sirius most certainly was. Familiar grey eyes met his gaze and Crouch held the gaze just for the right time before turning back to Prewett.

The unmistakable sound of the door opening had him turning around with everyone else, knowing already just who was joining them. He didn't spare a second glance for Potter, the boy was a typical run off the mill blood traitor just like his whole family but Hermione Granger…

Whatever shock she had displayed earlier was gone, her face was now impassive, nothing but determination showing through. He saw her gaze flicker once towards Black with the slightest hint of distress and then it was gone and she was looking at him.

He gave her a tentative smile, adding just the right amount of uncertainty to it so it would seem genuine. The speed with which she averted her gaze told him she wasn't really as confident as she appeared and that made his smile widen.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." He introduced himself once the pair had taken their seats.

It took a few more minutes for Longbottom and the Prewetts to be introduced as well, but Hermione's attention was focused more on him than the other three and it suited him just fine.

"I'm sorry Mione, I really don't know how else to start, but how much do you remember?" He questioned once he had let them stew in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Nothing" She answered point blank. That was apparently news to most people at the table.

"Nothing?" He repeated in question, making her shrug in response. "Nothing about me? or nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all, i'm sorry" She apologised quietly and it didn't matter that she was seated away from him, he still reached out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mione… besides memory can always be restored, maybe its just taking time or they haven't tried the right-" He began soothingly.

"It doesn't look that way. They tried for days, there's just nothing" James cut across.

"And who is they?" Crouch snapped, glaring slightly towards the Gryffindor.

"Pomfrey and Dumbledore" Hermione answered, shifting his focus back to her.

"Alright, but you never know, 's might still have something that-" He began in protest when Black broke his silence.

"That's the point, its not damaged. Its wiped clean." he stated flatly.

"That is not possible" Meadows argued.

"Total memory loss is unheard of, I doubt there are any records of such a thing" McKinnon added, sounding absolutely sure of herself...and she had reason to be, with such a famous healer for a mother.

"There's always a first then" Hermione said bluntly.

He could see that of the three that knew of her condition before, all of them were certain there was no way of retrieving her real past. Well, that could make things easier, at least he wouldn't be caught in lies because he didn't know of some brief flashback or the likes.

"You won't be the first Mione. We'll find a way" He promised, and honestly, he meant it. He would do whatever it took to find out her past for the Dark Lord.

"Thank you, but for now, just tell me what you know" she requested politely. For all anyone knew she could be asking for a glass of water. For the first time, he was a little more intrigued.

"I - I don't - I have no clue where to even - I don't know" He said, grabbing the untouched drinks from the centre of the table and downing half a mug of firewhiskey in one go.

"What happened the night I arrived at Hogwarts?" She questioned.

"I can only guess. I didn't find the ruins till about three days later." He began when he felt the slightest push in his mind.

Snapping his gaze away from her, he focused again on Black; Legilimency. He had thought it was Lucius being too cautious when he had received the warning but he wasn't complaining now. He had heard that Black was supposedly the best and that there was no getting around it except being painfully blunt and so he pushed back ever so slightly, a simple warning.

Calculating grey eyes held his gaze for a fraction of a second and he could see Narcissa in that look, but that was long past. He had more important things now. The thought seemed to have reached Sirius because he felt the pressure disappear as quickly as it had started.

He shifted his attention back to the entire table, only to see that no one had noticed a thing. Sirius Black was sitting forward in his seat with just as much attention as all of the others and nothing in his body language gave away the silent exchange that had happened. Interesting.

"Anyway, I hadn't heard from you in three days and your fireplace was blocked. I didn't think much of it at first but… like I said it had been three days" He continued.

"My fireplace?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"You lived in Longborough, just outside the village limits" He answered without missing a beat.

"Alone?" she asked next.

"With your parents Mione" He answered, much slower this time.

That seemed to put her off for some reason, her brows knit further in confusion and for one brief moment he thought he had made some mistake.

"You remember them?" He checked.

"They are muggles" She answered promptly. It turned out that was again news to most people on the table. He could see the questions start to form but was quick to override any possibilities of that.

"No they aren't" He contradicted.

"Yes, they are. I'm a mudblood" She clarified.

"Muggle born" one of the Prewetts corrected, wincing slightly at the term she had used.

"You are a muggle born, but your parents were magic" He informed confidently.

The silence that followed was definitely the longest he had ever had to endure. He could hear several brains whirring into action, trying to figure out the statement. Luckily, Gryffindors in general lacked patience.

"I'll bite, that doesn't make sense" Meadows admitted frankly.

"That was the whole issue to be honest, you were adopted" He said, once again shifting his focus to Black.

Predictably enough, out of all the incredulous expressions there, Sirius Black wore the best one. His eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline and he looked like someone waiting to be told they had just heard the worst joke in history.

"Adopted?" Longbottom asked disbelievingly.

"Whats wrong with that?" Evans asked, being a mudblood herself and finding nothing wrong with the concept.

"There's no such thing is what's wrong" McKinnon again.

"What do you mean there's no such thing?" Hermione questioned, also confused.

"There are no laws for it, its not accepted by the ministry and its just non-existent" Alice informed softly.

"But you said-" Hermione trailed off as she looked between Sirius and James.

"We were already family Mione, he's my second cousin or something like that." James offered with a shrug.

"All pureblood families are related and I moved in to the Potters, just like that. My mother simply did not bother making me go back but if she wanted, she could have done it." Sirius explained.

"Where do you even adopt a witch from?" Fabian Prewett asked from his left.

"All I knew was they found her when she was a baby, the ministry was against it, well most of the old families were anyway...so they ran and lived in privacy. Didn't you wonder why you didn't go to Hogwarts?" he questioned, forcing himself to look away from Black.

Hermione's expression was a clear give away that she had wondered exactly that and that meant he was in no danger of exposure anytime soon.

"Mione, you've wanted to go to Hogwarts all your life. You really did and there was nothing your parents regretted more than the fact that you weren't accepted. In fact, if there's one thing they'll be glad about now, its this. The fact that you got a chance to be here" he told her gently.

"They are dead then?" She asked, more for confirmation than anything else.

"You were gone, but I found them in the ruins" he confessed, bowing his head as he spoke.

Silence fell over them again and he watched Evans pull Hermione closer in comfort. The brunette herself did not seem all that shocked, after all two months with no family showing would obviously mean you count them among the dead.

"They were an old family" Sirius guessed abruptly, once again gaining his attention.

"One of the oldest" He agreed with a hint of a smile.

He definitely had to give Lucius more credit. Of all those present, this story was told mostly for Black's sake. The younger wizard, though defying most traditions was still well aware of them and that meant, he would buy this story better than the rest.

"Who?" Sirius questioned.

"The Burkes" He answered promptly.

"Their bloodline died over fifteen years - Oh!" Sirius paused mid statement, his expression clearing.

"Simon and Clara were reportedly among the first of Voldemort's victims, their bodies were never found until two months ago though. That was when they died" He informed.

As it happened, Simon and Clara Burke were the Dark Lord's earliest victims. The couple were murdered when he himself had been a child, but he would forever remember it because it was the death of his father's best friend that had led to the man become obsessed with law enforcement. Of course, he had lost that along the way and become just another power hungry politician, but that was irrelevant.

Now having to explain all of this would have been tiresome, but Lucius had been right when he had said that Sirius was still raised a Black. He knew family secrets and relationships between the older houses as well as any heir could be expected to.

"That would explain why the murders also went unreported I suppose?" One of the Prewetts questioned.

"Not entirely unreported, your father would know" Sirius contradicted immediately.

"Father knows, but no, he did not send in the aurors" he managed to sound quite bitter about it too which was brilliant, because right now he was feeling anything but.

"Am I the only one that noticed my name is Hermione Granger?" She asked, entirely disregarding all politics that was creeping up.

"How did you know that?" he demanded, jumping to his feet before the others could intervene. "Mione, you had no way of knowing that unless you remember"

"I'm - I'm sorry, what?" She backed away from where he was leaning over the table.

"That's the name you were born with, you used it as an alias sometimes. How did you remember it Mione?" He delivered the line word perfect, knowing entirely well that it was the last bit of the picture he was painting for them.

"I didn't actually" She admitted before hastily adding "Dumbledore found it"

She was lying about that, he was sure of it. But that could wait. He couldn't pass us a chance to bring the old fool into the conversation after all.

"So he knows who you are. If he made you stay in Hogwarts with your alias, he knows you" He questioned, his excitement finally giving way.

If he hadn't been watching for it, he never would have noticed the quick glance between her and Black, but there was definitely something there. Maybe Dumbledore's new pet was worth investigating after all.

"Maybe we should ask him" Sirius dead panned, making everyone including Hermione turn to him in surprise.

"And risk her chance of getting at least one year at Hogwarts? If he's allowing her to stay because she doesn't know who she is, then I really don't think we should change that... Of course the choice is entirely up to you" he added for her sake at the end.

"N-No… We - I don't want to ask him" She agreed, playing right into his game.

"I thought you might say that love" He grinned truthfully.

No one was protesting that statement, if anything, all of them were busy avoiding each other's gaze. As far as he was concerned though, Christmas had come early. He couldn't believe he pulled this off and to his own surprise, it got even better when she spoke next.

"But I did want to ask you, how do I know Sirius?"

* * *

**A/N : If this makes absolutely no sense, please remember that it is NOT supposed to. Its just a random story cooked up by Malfoy and Crouch. Also, the Burke's are mentioned as one of the 28 sacred pureblood families and its just a random name I used... **


	21. Chapter 19

She had absolutely no clue where she was. It had taken her the length of half a corridor before she even realised she was lost. Hermione would admit she was slightly distracted of course and she hadn't really been paying attention to which way the stairs were moving and now she was in a deserted part of the castle, wandering aimlessly.

Nearly half her morning had been spent with Barty but now that she thought about it, she still did not have the answers to half of her original questions. Her parents had been killed, Voldemort's followers were behind it, no one had any idea exactly who it was though and there was nothing to do about it and Sirius had no connection whatsoever with her life before Hogwarts.

So here she was, wondering exactly what she had actually learnt today and try as she may, it was nothing. Nothing helpful anyway. A part of her desperately wanted to seek out Dumbledore and confront him about it, about why she had been turned away from Hogwarts. But the risk of being sent away from the castle was not one she was willing to take.

And where did that leave her? She hadn't even wanted to stay at Hogwarts to begin with. Not until she had made that deal with Sirius and even then she had been skeptical, but now she had more here. She had friends she was just beginning to know. Friends who were currently avoiding her. Or she was avoiding them. She didn't know which way it went really.

She wished Evanna were there, maybe the blonde would have something to say. Or - or who? Who else did she have? Why did she have to feel so impossibly alone? Subconsciously, her arms came up to wrap around herself, the castle seeming colder somehow and she felt like she didn't belong in it anymore.

A sudden rush of wind came from nowhere, making her hold herself tighter. Glancing around the deserted corridor, she heard the sound of a door swinging open and couldn't help walk towards it.

"Hello?" She called out, swearing that she could feel another presence.

When she received no response, she was about to turn back around when she saw the door farthest away swing open almost invitingly. She remembered all the times Remus had told her it wasn't exactly safe to wander alone and reached for her wand as she made her way to the door.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't the nicely lit but completely empty room. Which was strange because she could swear someone opened it from the inside. Gripping her wand tighter, she stepped in further, only to freeze with shock.

"Ah! Miss. Granger, I thought I heard you come in" A cheery voice greeted, making her take a step backwards.

"Headmaster" She replied doubtfully "I - I was lost and just-"

The tall silver haired wizard merely waved away her explanation before smiling widely, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

"I doubt anyone is ever lost within this castle Miss. Granger. It has a curious way of giving you direction" He answered.

"Curious ways headmaster? Much like you then I suppose?" She snapped, remembering that she really did not truth the man standing in front of her.

"Ah! I would hardly compare my eccentricities to the beauty with which Hogwarts works Miss. Granger. But I do share one trait with the castle" Dumbledore replied, still sounding pleasant.

"You both led me here now" Hermione answered, making the wizard chuckle.

"Aside from that my dear" He informed lightly and when she simply waited, he continued "Help is always offered to those who ask for it"

She could almost feel the piercing blue eyes look into her very soul and for some reason it irked her further. This man had still lied to her once and she was hardly feeling generous right then.

"It is offered on your terms though, something I am not overly fond of at the moment. But thank you headmaster, i'll know where to find you when I do decide to ask" she retorted, far more coldly than was appropriate. The all knowing wizard however retained his good humor and continued to smile at her.

"In which case, I only ask you to remember cotton candy" He told her happily.

If her time with Evanna had taught her anything, it was that some things were not meant to be understood, not right then anyway. And so all she could do was nod and turn around, already walking away.

"You are forgetting something " Dumbledore called out.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned turning back around to look at the wizard again.

"You were right to assume that both the castle and I led you here tonight, but I do believe that while our conversation is over, you cannot yet leave"

She watched bewildered as Dumbledore pointed to the furthest corner of the empty room, which as it turned out was not so empty after all. She raised an eyebrow at how the mirror had appeared there, but made no move towards it.

"That was waiting for you" He added, motioning for her to go closer.

"Waiting for me?" She questioned curiously.

"Its been many years since I myself found it waiting for me in a classroom not much unlike this. Good luck " He said before moving right past her and walking out of the room.

Confused, curious and not really seeing another choice, Hermione walked towards the long piece of glass, sitting in the corner with it ornate frame. It looked ancient, like it somehow belonged to the castle itself and she found herself hurrying towards it.

When she reached it though, her startled yelp echoed through the room. She spun around once, quickly scanning the place for signs before looking back into it, only to see that the image had not changed. Tentatively, she reached out and let her fingers brush against the cool glass.

Her reflection however did not reach back for her. If anything, the girl inside the mirror remained content, her hands still placed on top of Sirius's as he held her securely against himself. She focused further on the details to notice the glint of two rings on her finger, both of them somehow very familiar.

There was something more to it though, the image. It was in the way they were smiling, in the way he was holding her, there wasn't just happiness to it. There was peace. There was belonging.

"Tell me you show my future" Hermione whispered to it, her palm pressing flat against the mirror now.

She had no idea how long she stood there simply staring at it, but the longer she looked, the surer she became. Dumbledore had outright lied to her but Crouch, whatever he had told her couldn't be more than one percent of the truth. He was hiding something, she was certain of it. Because standing here, she could see where her trust lay and it was with Sirius.

That was all the answer she needed. Now all she had to do was make him see that.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"She knew Black from before" Crouch informed casually as he sat sipping at his tea.

"From where?" Lucius demanded, already interested.

"Sure, ask that to a girl with no memory and see what she tells you" He answered, rolling his eyes at the other man's stupidity.

"Didn't you meet with Sirius as well?" Lucius questioned testily.

"Sure, but he isn't talking. Wherever she remembers him from, he's keeping it even from her" he replied as he thought back to that conversation.

They had told him that she had woken up asking for him, but they hadn't told him everything. He could tell there was a secret there , one he would have to wait out to find.

"But the girl trusts you?" Lucius asked, still curious.

"Not completely, no. But that was never the point was it?" He questioned, smirking slightly.

"No. All we need is for Sirius to believe it" Lucius agreed.

"And he does" Crouch answered, placing his cup of tea down and striding out of the room haughtily.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"You were the one with the twenty questions!" Hermione cried out frustrated.

Lily couldn't help but wince at the pitch and she wasn't even the only one. Beside her she felt Marlene recoil slightly and across the room, a still exhausted Remus sank further into his seat. They all had impressive tempers themselves, but Hermione could definitely be mad scary.

And if Hermione was scary, Sirius was downright dangerous. How was it that none of them really remembered him angry? James rubbed his neck tiredly. This was exactly why he let his best mate lock himself up for hours on an end when he was angry; it was just better for anyone.

To be honest, he had tried to let it be that way again but Cassie had insisted they talk this out and Sirius had surprisingly obliged. What was more surprising was that the conversation had been quite neutral, mostly them filling Remus and Peter in with no help from either Sirius or Hermione.

He had just started worrying about their silence when it started. The argument itself began over nothing but escalated within the first few minutes. Two more and not even Remus or Alice could pacify them. If anything, it looked like as far as they were concerned, no one else was even in the room.

"Yes and you are the one thats not even trying to get the answers!" Sirius snapped.

"What do you think I should have done Sirius?!" Hermione demanded.

"Be less skeptical for starters" Sirius answered, glaring at the brunette.

"I was not-" She began defensively when he rolled his eyes, completely unamused.

"Don't even try to deny it Mione" He dead panned.

"Fine. Fine. I don't believe him. Sue me" She said defiantly.

"Because the possibility of you having had a childhood is so repelling" Sirius questioned sarcastically.

"An incomplete one. Yes. You know he wasn't telling us everything!" Hermione accused.

"You weren't even trying to listen to what he was telling us so forgive me if-" Sirius began when she had had enough.

"No. I wasn't listening. And you know what? I don't get why you bothered to! Seriously, why are you accepting this so easily?" she asked, genuinely ticked off that he didn't see anything wrong with Crouch's story.

"Because - Just because!" he growled in frustration. When she looked at him disbelieving, he fisted his hands "Its better than the alternative, alright?"

Hermione was definitely taken aback at that. He was choosing to believe she had a family, a family that cared enough to die for her rather than believe that she was raised as an auror.

"We already agreed that the alternative isn't true" She answered doubtfully.

"Maybe it isn't, but this is better" he shrugged

"You mean its not a blatant lie?" she challenged

"A half truth is more than you had last week" he informed bluntly.

Cassie looked questioningly at James and Remus, both of whom looked equally lost. They had no idea what the couple were talking about anymore and it didn't look like it mattered at the moment anyway.

"So you agree he wasn't-" She started, but he cut across before she could even complete the thought.

"No, I don't." And that was Sirius's absolute final tone. There was simply no more arguing it and she recognised that as well as the others.

"Damn it Sirius! Why are you-" Her voice was sounding alarmingly shrill now, only Sirius holding steady against the whiplash.

"Maybe we looked too far, maybe you never saw them die and-" he began far too calmly but she wasn't interested in hearing him out.

"Sure, and maybe I wasn't erased from-" Her sarcasm was marred by her voice splintering from the simple strain of volume.

"There are other reasons that could have-" He contradicted, annoyance now leaking into his flat tones.

"You know what? I give up! Be stubborn-" She snarled, literally throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Because we both know i'm the stubborn one" He quipped and everyone in the room would have laughed if they weren't all painfully aware of how quickly the situation was deteriorating.

Hermione had stepped right up to Sirius, the distance making the arms she had crossed in front of her brush against Sirius's chest as well.

"What the hell do you want fr-" She began in low cold tones but they rolled right off him.

"Why don't you just accept-" He cut across, really not needing to hear her finish the question.

"Because I'm trying to be careful damnit! So believe what you want but I am not going to make the same mistake twice" Hermione cried, finally admitting why she was not so willing to trust Crouch.

Having taken someone at their word the first time hadn't ended all that well and she wasn't going to buy anything this time until she could find herself some solid proof. She had thought Sirius at least would understand but it didn't matter. She was getting out of there right now.

He snapped his mouth shut, whatever retort he had been coming up with halting abruptly. The only thing his mind registered was her whirling around, away from him. Without sparing a thought to what he was doing, he reached out.

"Hermione!"

There was more raw emotion in his voice than he would ever allow himself normally. His fingers wrapped around her elbow, impulsively tugging her back to him. There was no conscious thought to the movement as his other hand shot out, steadying her as she lost balance from the sudden pull.

The hand steadying her hooked properly around her waist and in one smooth motion, he had her slotted against his chest. The hold on her elbow shifted to her cheek as he raised her face to meet his. She willingly met his lips halfway, her arms instinctively snaking around his neck.

The only thing surprising about the kiss was its gentleness, which was questionable given the situation, but it seemed right and neither of them were really thinking at the moment anyway.

* * *

**A/N : **Crouch will be back of course, but my conscience wouldn't allow it if he was Hermione's only kiss... its bad enough that he was the first...


	22. Chapter 20

"He is lying"

There was absolute confidence in the voice. Remus was known to have an excellent sense of judgement and this was his best 'of course-i'm-sure-i'm-right-do-you-really-think-otherwise?' tone that was best not contradicted. Though Sirius was simply not one to listen to such things.

"Really?" He challenged but Remus could read the underlying curiosity.

"Yes" The head boy answered promptly.

"That's uh slightly harsh don't you think Moony?" James questioned doubtfully.

"He's the one lying" Remus shrugged.

Sirius, who had been sprawled on his bed with a random magazine ditched it in favor of sitting up and focusing on his sandy haired friend. James and Peter exchanged a long glance, already waiting for an explanation. They were gathered here for that very reason after all.

"Lying about what?" Peter asked curiously.

"Everything" Remus answered confidently.

The werewolf waited patiently, letting them absorb that. Ever since his friends had come back from Hogsmedge and told him what happened, he had contemplated silently and after a whole week, he was absolutely sure of himself.

"Mate, you sure you didn't hit your head on anything?" Sirius asked dubiously.

Remus was never one to accuse anyone and they all knew it. He was also currently deadly serious if the look he was giving them meant anything. James frowned, now paying more attention and avoiding the feeling that Sirius was really not going to like where this was going.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. is definitely lying Sirius and we need you to stop behaving like a stubborn five year old long enough for us to find out why" Remus answered bluntly. He apparently had no idea of pulling his punched that night and this was getting ominous faster than James had expected..

"Why do you say that?" He asked cautiously.

"Because everything he said, its all wrong." Remus answered.

"In english Moony" Peter requested, also focused on his best friend intently.

"Well, for starters, I don't believe that Hogwarts will turn away a student simply because-" he began when Sirius snorted with disbelief.

"That's your reason? Faith?" He asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"Call it what you want Sirius. But you cannot honestly believe she wasn't allowed here" Remus replied calmly, but his friends could pick up his obvious annoyance at Sirius's statement.

"Actually I do believe that" Sirius answered frankly.

"I don't want to" James countered apologetically.

"Neither do I" Peter agreed.

The Black heir glanced at all three of them for a moment before shrugging lightly. A part of him had hoped Remus would have a better argument because he would give anything to not have to lose Hermione but another part hoped for her sake that she wouldn't be lied to twice.

"Dumbledore would never turn her away Padfoot" Remus repeated, his instilled faith showing clearly.

"Pity he doesn't decide everything Moony" Sirius sighed tiredly. He wasn't holding the headmaster in high regard at the moment anyway…

"No, but he at least has a part in it and he would never-" Remus began in protest, managing to make Sirius sigh again.

"Ten percent" Sirius cut across.

"What?" the remaining Marauders chorused in confusion.

"Ten percent, that's how much control he has over the school" Sirius answered but he couldn't help add "And that's putting it nicely"

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" James questioned with a frown.

"It means that the ten percent isn't really worth much" Sirius shrugged.

"The running of Hogwarts is split three ways between the headmaster, the ministry and the board of governors Sirius" Remus informed in his professor voice and for just one moment, he felt like he was five again, hearing those very words for the first time from his father.

"No one said its split evenly mate" He countered lazily.

"But ten percent? Thats all Dumbledore gets?" Peter questioned in disbelief. When he nodded, the blonde boy shook his head, obviously not buying it.

"Don't tell me the damned board gets fifty percent" James asked, his distaste making the other dark haired boy quirk his lips slightly. He didn't like it, but James's expression was priceless.

"No" He answered, switching his gaze to his best mate "They get a seventy"

James sputtered and Remus's frown deepened. Peter it seemed was the only one who could accept that.

"That doesn't sound right" Remus argued, when Sirius didn't bother answering that, the werewolf shifted so he was facing the taller boy. "There is no way that can be right Sirius, I'm the proof of that"

Any small distraction that had remained in his mind disappeared and he met Remus's gaze steadily, grey eyes studying the other boy keenly. No wonder Remus had been so confident, he was comparing himself to Hermione, weighing the fact that he was allowed to come against her being turned away.

James too was thinking along the same lines. If a werewolf could be allowed into hogwarts, surely Hermione could be too and Crouch didn't know about Remus, so he had no reason to think anyone would doubt his lies… if he was lying that is.

While the two boys lost themselves in their thoughts, Peter was thinking along very different lines. He had believed the initial story just like the rest of them, but maybe there was more? He would have to get the information to Malfoy as soon as he could. Despite making him keep his distance, they would want to know if the mystery around her was intensifying.

"Moony is right, Maybe Dumbledore has influence over the board or something? And if he could get Remus in, I don't see why he wouldn't do the same for Mione" James agreed thoughtfully.

Sirius all but groaned. He really did not want to go down this road right now. The things on his mind were giving him enough sleepless nights as such.

"Maybe he couldn't" he offered weakly.

"And that doesn't make sense. It has got to be easier to get a muggle born into a place that already has so many than to get a werewolf in" Remus argued, back to his original point.

"But wherever Crouch read up the terms under which a student can be declined obviously missed the footnote about Moony" James sounded excited.

"Its a school Prongs, why would it have terms to decline any student?" Peter questioned, sounding worried.

"I don't really think there's a thing like that Wormy, i'm just saying-" James was saying impatiently

"It can turn down anyone it wants, or doesn't want or whatever" Sirius cut across.

"I doubt that's true and anyway Dumbledore-" Remus began again and that was really pushing Sirius's limit.

The running of Hogwarts was not a topic he ever wanted to discuss with his friends and they simply wouldn't let it go. It was really starting to get on his nerves. How was any of this even relevant anyway? he wondered annoyed.

"Its true Moony, now let it go" he snapped.

"How can you be so sure?" Remus persisted, but by his side James was already wincing. He had guessed enough to shut up.

"Because I own half the damned school. Now can we drop this?" He asked.

Silence followed the statement, all three of the Marauders very decidedly avoiding Sirius's gaze. Most times it was ridiculously easy to forget the family he was born into. Maybe it was because he never chose to be haughty like Malfoy, who was also on the board, James could bet on it; But sometimes, when Sirius said things like that, he wondered if the matter of fact tone was worse.

"Half the school? Really?" Peter questioned, his eyes wide as he stared at Sirius again.

"Doesn't matter. And about Mione, If the board didn't agree, they didn't. There's nothing more to it alright?" Sirius asked, his tone still slightly rough.

"So you are saying they agreed to let me in then?" Remus questioned quietly.

"Yes, they did. Now can we forget them?" Sirius pleaded.

"Why would the likes of your family agree though?" The headboy pressed and the knot in James's gut looped itself another time. Remus's furry problem and Sirius's black problem discussed at the same time was not good for anyone.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly on the board. What does it matter Moony?" Sirius asked, trying really hard to avoid his friend's gaze.

"Whatever you are not telling me, believe me, I want to know" Remus told him flatly.

Sirius weighed his options for a moment, honestly not having expected any of this to come up today. Really, now he would rather be talking about Crouch. Then again, there was no point putting it off, he knew better than to think the other would let it go.

"Greyback is a family acquaintance. He might have introduced them to a usefulness for werewolves" Sirius answered bluntly.

"You know Greyback?" James asked sounding slightly sick. Remus had of course predictably paled and gone silent.

"I've met him a few times." Sirius answered curtly.

"But he's savage" Peter squeaked terrified. He remembered meeting the man during the initiation himself and really did not ever want to do so again, but meeting Sirius's questioning gaze made him add "He bit Remus"

"So now they are into savage lapdogs then?" Remus demanded, drawing Sirius's attention back to himself.

"Mate it hardly matters what they want" he tried again.

"I'm just saying they are disgusting and I would never..." Remus ground out.

"Yeah well, no one expected you to be… well, you" The handsome boy offered with a slight smile.

"Thank you, I think" Remus sighed.

"It was a compliment Moony. Believe me" Sirius's smile widened, an odd look of pride gleaming in his eyes.

"So, uh, about Mione, Crouch was right then?" James asked, switching topics the first chance he got.

"It looks like it, none of them are above-" Sirius began when Remus intervened.

"Wait, when did you meet Greyback?" he questioned and this time, Sirius did groan. "I just want to know if it was after you met me"

"No. It was before I came to hogwarts. Remus, please. Drop this" Sirius insisted.

"But - was that why you could guess easily?" Remus demanded.

"Hey, Wormy and I have never met Greyback and we guessed too" James tried to joke.

"And it took us two years, that's not easy" Peter piped up.

Remus ignored them both and stared speculatively at Sirius. There was no way someone as bright as Sirius would not spot a werewolf when he had already met another, especially not if he was living in the same room. That of course meant only one thing.

"You knew" He breathed quietly. "You knew from the very first day"

"Not when I met you, no. We weren't exactly given a name" Sirius answered, this time steadily facing away from James as he waited for the to others take that in.

"Who is we?" Remus questioned.

"What?" Sirius shifted, a little uncomfortably.

"You said 'we'. Who else knows?" Remus demanded stonily.

"Moony can we really not-" Sirius didn't bother trying to finish the statement, not when his friend was giving him that look.

"Who else?" Remus repeated.

"Me, Reg, my cousins, Lucius, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Theodore, Lauren, Sebastian-" Sirius stopped the minute he realised the reason for James's expression. First names. Why on earth had he used first names? Remus however was not quite focusing on that.

"Half of Slytherin then" He asked.

"There are twelve seats on the board, seven families. All of them know" Sirius answered, now resigned.

"And it never occurred to you to tell me?" Remus asked coldly. That of course caught him off guard.

"For the last time, what difference does it make?" He questioned defensively.

"Any of them could have used it against me" Remus snapped. For a moment, Sirius seemed stunned before irritation took over..

"Have they?" He demanded.

"What?" the headboy asked taken aback at the tone.

"Have they? Have any of them done anything but pretend like they don't know?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Pretend they don't know? pretend!" Remus growled.

"Yes. Because there are rules!" Sirius informed, entirely unimpressed.

"I thought it was a secret! All these years you let me believe it was a secret" Remus argued.

"It is a secret! Like I said, there are rules. No one can break them. No one but me has ever dared" Sirius answered icily.

"You?" Remus questioned, a little surprised.

"Why exactly do you think I went to all that trouble to be the one that told Snape?" Sirius's tone was definitely filled with disdain now, like he couldn't believe they were all so slow.

"Wait, what are you -?" James interrupted again

"Rules! No one with families in the board has a right to tell other students, if we do and it endangers them, then you are protected. Now if it was just Peter and I was never involved, the fault would be on you, not Snape or Peter, but you and you would have been expelled." Sirius clarified frostily.

They all remembered what had happened of course. Peter had been cornered by Snape when Sirius intervened and -

"But you said it was a prank" Remus protested weakly.

"It was. On Lucius" Sirius dismissed easily.

"What does Malfoy have to do with-?" Remus began but Peter didn't hear him finish. He knew exactly what Malfoy had to do with it of course, but the damage was meant for Sirius. Never had he thought Sirius had played them instead.

"Wait, what happened to you for breaking the rules?" James sounded worried. Never mind that it had been two years now, if Sirius had been in trouble, he needed to know.

"Dumbledore and Alphard both knew why I did it" Sirius shrugged

"But you still never told us" James argued.

"That's what happens when I break the rules" Sirius answered too casually.

"What?" Peter asked, slightly confused but James already knew.

"That was your punishment. You couldn't tell us" he sounded horrified.

Remus watched Sirius shrug nonchalantly, unwilling for the emotions to overwhelm him. There was so much more to the estranged Black heir than his pranks and devil may care attitude and everytime he realised that, it would hit him out of nowhere. And that was generally the awkward point of time where he would choke out something sentimental in gratitude, trying to put in as many words before Sirius could make a hasty exit.

This time though, Remus simply got off his bed and walked out. He wasn't going to waste words, his gratitude was ignored most times anyway. So, no, he was going to find Hermione and deal with Crouch. Whatever that meant.


	23. Chapter 21

It had been a month now and never before had the Marauders differed so much on their opinion. Sirius and James were practically one being, instinctively agreeing on most thing and both the dark haired boys tended to take Remus's advice most times than not and Peter mostly preferred to follow James's lead. So it was justified to say they were generally well coordinated.

Now though, James really had no idea how it happened. It wasn't that they had fallen out, heavens no. It was just that, most times, there was an elephant in the room and no one was going near it again, not with a ten foot pole. All four of them still wanted the same thing but one wouldn't admit it, another didn't see the point, the third rubbished everything and the last just wanted to make things work.

But having no idea how, he was for now sitting on the taboo just like everyone else and skirting around the issues of Crouch and Hermione and Sirius among other things.

"You are brooding again" A soft voice whispered in his ear and James snapped out of his daze instantly.

"Hey flower" He smiled, genuinely shaking off the gloom settling in on him.

"I like that I can do that" Lily admitted, smiling affectionately as she settled comfortably next to him.

"Do what?" he asked, pulling her in closer.

"Make you smile by simply showing up" She answered, the smile clear in her own voice as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I like that you can do that too" He agreed, letting his smile spread a bit more.

She said nothing, choosing to simply pull out the reading assigned for the day and start on it. James pressed a soft kiss on top of her head in silent gratitude before reaching into his pocket for his snitch. Things were more peaceful when Lily was around and goodness knew he owed himself some before his brain exploded.

That however did not entirely keep him from glancing over towards Sirius once and wishing again he could make it work.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"You! Hands off. Now" Marlene McKinnon ordered, her blue eyes flashing dangerously

"Actually, you can leave" Cassie Meadows added, coming up to stand next to her best friend.

"She's not going anywhere" Sirius snapped, glaring up at the two girls with warning.

"We think she is" Cassie growled, tugging the smaller brunette up by her arm.

"Let her go" Sirius threatened, quickly getting to his feet.

"Or what?" Marlene challenged.

"Why? Are you jealous?" The question thrown in so suddenly stunned both Sirius and the two girls.

"If I wanted him, you wouldn't even be here" Marlene dismissed carelessly.

Sirius groaned internally. The girl was not really in a good place to go around scratching at the infamous McKinnon vanity and there was no more defending her now that she had made it personal. Reluctantly, Sirius pulled his arm away from her waist, deciding she was to go after all.

The girl however was still seething from Marlene's comment and not being able to come back with a proper retort, turned to Sirius instead. It took him a moment to even realise what was happening but he knew he was done for the instant he felt her lips on his.

Last year, he would have appreciated the ease with which the girl - Claire? Clara? - had jumped him. She didn't seem to care that they were in a common room filled with people when she wrapped her legs around him and her hands knotted almost painfully in his hair.

Supporting her weight of course meant that he had to wrap his arms around her as well, something he did more out of reflex than anything else. There was going to be no explaining that though and by the time he managed to extract himself from the kiss, he knew the damage was done.

Before he could properly disentangle himself from the small brunette though, he heard the portrait slamming loudly and knew it to be Hermione. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione violently ripped out a handful of grass and flung it into the lake. She could feel her eyes prickling with tears she would not cry. She wouldn't really. Sirius could do whatever the hell he wanted, see if she cared.

"He's an idiot" A soft voice consoled, making the brunette jump with surprise. She really had not heard Alice approach.

"So I noticed" She mumbled under her breath as the shorter girl took a seat next to her.

"He has always been that stubborn Mione" Alice told her like it was supposed to make her feel any better.

"I don't care" Hermione sniffed, sounding pathetic even to herself. Alice only sighed and waited for a long moment..

"There's this thing called compromise" She advised gently.

Hermione made a frustrated sound but otherwise chose not to respond. Save Evanna and Remus, who were both as wary of Crouch as she was, no one else seemed to get the point. Its not that she didn't like him, he was sweet and smart and careful. Always careful. That was what sent the warnings ringing in her head.

James was something of a middle man, he insisted that if she thought she belonged with Sirius, then she did. But then, he would never not openly oppose Sirius's decision on anything, no matter how stupid it was and how much he disagreed. If Sirius was stubborn about it, then the Potter heir would simply shrug and go along with it.

And Sirius was frustratingly stubborn. As were all her dorm mates. They still took interest in her relationship with Barty, always urging her to talk to him. Their reasoning? She fell in love with him once, there must have been something there. if she figures out what, she can be sure Sirius is better.

The idea was ridiculous to her. Whoever she had been before, that person was gone. She felt sorry for Crouch. She really did. But she could never go back to being that person and he seemed more understanding of that than everyone else…

"Is it so bad that he's giving you a choice? It's unfamiliar territory for him Mione, being in love. And really, you can't blame him for being a little insecure. If you remember everything tomorrow and want your old life back then he-" Alice began for the millionth time.

"I thought we established that i'm not going to remember?" Hermione mumbled.

"You don't know that" The other girl argued.

"Right" Hermione sighed, looking away towards the darkening sky.

"It will work out Mione" Alice offered kindly before giving her a warm hug and then standing up "Don't stay out too long" she added.

Hermione nodded absently as she watched her friend leave. At least Alice always understood her need for a little privacy. With another sigh, she reminded herself to be grateful for the little things, besides it was beautiful out here. Even cold November nights could be peaceful, especially with a full moon on its way.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James banged on their door for the twentieth time in the past three minutes. It was getting late and Remus had already left. Wormy was waiting in the common room and he was left trying to get Sirius to open the door. Actually, he had been at it for hours.

"Padfoot, you are acting like a child" "Damn it Sirius, its been hours" "Could you just talk to me?" "Come on mate, you can't shut me out"

It was hours of relentless knocking and pleading and demanding. But there was not much time left now and he could only hope the other boy hadn't put silencing charms on the inside of the room.

"Mate? Moony is waiting"

James held his breath and waited for two seconds before the door swung open. The two boys simply stood staring at each other for the longest time, neither one wanting to say a word. Besides, Marlene and Cassie had screamed and hexed enough for James to possibly add anything.

"You really messed this one up" he commented quietly.

"I wasn't going to kiss her, I was just flirting" Sirius defended weakly. And really, he didn't even want to do that. He was just trying to get Hermione to know she had no reason to feel guilty about associating with Crouch.

"I was talking about the flirting" James clarified, making Sirius turn away.

"What do you want me to say James?" He asked warily.

"I don't know. But what you are doing now, its wrong" The Potter heir informed firmly.

"You think I want to?" Sirius sounded like a petulant five year old and James really could not help feel sorry for his best mate.

"I've loved Evans forever, and if she ever loved anyone else, i'd still fight for her. Because I know I can keep her happier than him. So yes, maybe Mione loved him, maybe they were really happy together but I know that no one else can love her more than you. Just think about it alright?" he asked gently.

Sirius nodded quietly, his lips quirking slightly when James slung an arm around his shoulder and declared.

"Good, now Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have a date with the moon."

* * *

**A/N : Short chapter... I know... but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger...and the full moon is beautiful ;)**


	24. Chapter 22

Hagrid had almost entirely missed the dark shadow and had it not been for his over excited Cerbrus barking its three heads off, he would have walked right past the form slumped under the trees. As it was, she was still quite a distance away and he couldn't identify the witch. Imagining it to be a student but wanting to be careful anyway, he raised the lamp he was holding a bit higher and called out.

"Who's there?" he demanded loudly.

What he hadn't expected was for the figure on the ground to jump violently and shoot up, muttering a mix of curses and apologies at the same time. Now sure it was just a student, the half giant stepped forward towards the girl only to be beaten there by his pet; the small bundle of hyperactive energy launched itself directly at the already flustered girl, knocking her back to the ground.

The first thought Hermione had was to wonder what it was dogs liked so much about tackling her to the ground but then her brain caught up with what was happening and she gave a startled gasp. All that barking was from one dog - not dog - thing and it had three heads.

A rational part of her mind wanted her to put as much distance between herself and whatever this creature was but it was slobbering all over her and just looking so excited in general that she couldn't help herself. Hesitantly, she put her hands up, trying to give its three lolling tongues something to lick that wasn't her face.

"He likes company, poor thing, all lonely locked away in me cabin all day" She heard the gruff voice before recognising the half giant.

"Hagrid?" She questioned.

"Hermione isn't it?" he asked, even as he tried to get his pet off of her.

"Yes" Hermione answered, before looking back at the thing on her "What - what is he?"

"Cerbrus. They're all usually bigger, but he's just a pup" The man answered with a sort of fondness to his voice.

"Oh… he's rather...friendly" She offered, still looking curiously at the animal.

"That he is" Hagrid agreed with obvious pride before turning his attention back to her "What are ya doing out here?"

"I fell asleep" Hermione mumbled sheepishly. She had spent a couple of hours practicing random spells on her own before it got too dark and she had intended to leave then, but the night was incredibly clear and bright and she had just wanted to sit back and watch it a little longer.

"It ain't safe out 'ere after hours Hermione" The half giant warned her seriously.

"I know, I meant to go back long before it got dark" She answered and he could see she honestly meant it. That was also when he noticed she didn't even have a cloak on her person and was shaking slightly from the cold.

"Yer could use some tea" He offered without thinking about it. There was just something about the innocent looking girl that made a warm swell of affection rise up within him. "And then i'll take ya back meself"

"You don't have to" Hermione told him, slightly abashed but the idea of something warm was definitely welcoming.

"Nah, its good for him to 'ave a little company anyhow" Hagrid assured, pointing at the still excited puppy running around not too far away from them.

Hermione smiled brightly at that as she started following the large man away from the castle. She had seen his cabin from a distance of course but the walk was longer than she expected and now that she acknowledged how cold it was, she couldn't wait to get out of it.

That wasn't the only reason she liked the little cabin though. There was just something about cluttered room with its roaring fireplace and whistling kettle that she instantly took to. Settling into the couch and scratching behind one of the many ears of the now slightly sobered puppy, she watched Hagrid place a rock cake in front of her.

"You musta skipped dinner" He commented, making even the slightly unappetizing looking cakes more inviting.

Smiling gratefully, Hermione picked at her slice. She knew it was late and there would be no question of dinner but she was hungry and Hagrid was sitting across the coffee table, watching her. That however did not keep her from wincing at the ominous cracking sound her teeth made as they connected with the cake.

Just as she began to wish there was a way to get around this without hurting the man's feeling, a small sized owl flew in and effectively distracted him. Actually, it did a little more than that because Hagrid looked a little flustered and more than a little guarded as he swore under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned curiously.

"Jus' a friend of mine, was supposed ter meet 'im yesterday but he never showed...says he got the date wrong which I ain't buying" Hagrid answered and Hermione could tell from his apologetic look that he probably had to leave then.

"Oh! That's fine! Its late anyway and I can make my way back to the castle alone" She offered, setting her plate down and jumping to her feet.

"You can't be walking out alone at this time of the night Hermione" He frowned, obviously torn between getting to wherever he had to go and dropping her back at the castle.

"No really, I'll hurry" She assured and it was another five minutes before she could convince him that he could go and even then, he insisted she take the rambunctious pup with her.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

If his best friend wasn't hurting, Sirius would wish the full moon came more often. There was absolutely nothing better than the clear night sky and the silvery beams of moonlight. There was no room for confusing colours in the night, everything was stark and clear and as Padfoot, he delighted in it.

He could hear the wind whooshing in his ears as he ran unnoticed through the grounds and somewhere in the distance, he could hear the wolf howl. Moony was getting impatient and that meant Sirius had to hurry. Doubling his already long leaps, he bounded through the perimeter another time, just a routine check before they could get their posse out of the shrieking shack.

After all, it wasn't all that rare to spot someone outside in the village even this late in the night and it was better they run into a dog rather than a stag or god forbid a werewolf and a rat simply couldn't cover as much distance. So he scanned the grounds, trying not to enjoy too much these brief moments where he could let himself go too much.

Just as he was about to run back to get his playmates and give the all clear, he noticed an approaching figure in the distance, the identity entirely unmistakable. So it was going to be one of those nights when Hagrid was up and about which meant it was best they retreated to the forbidden forest.

Unwillingly letting out a gentle whine of disappointment, Sirius turned heel and headed back to the shack.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione was panting heavily as she tried to keep up. What had begun as a walk had quickened into a jog when the exuberant puppy was too fast for her to keep up with and noticing her hurrying her pace only seemed to excite the small creature more, causing it to trot around faster.

Before she knew it she was running after the smaller being, trying to keep it in her line of sight. Focusing so intently on the dog, she almost did not notice that at some point she had steered away from the castle and it was only when she took a moment to stop and catch her breath did she notice she was nearly all the way back to the cabin.

Groaning half heartedly in the cold, she tried to get the dog to focus on her again, an effort that resulted in multiple licks on her face. She wondered if this was normal behaviour for the creature or if Hagrid had domesticated this one far too much.

"Now we have to start all over" She commented, looking back in the direction of the castle again. The glowing lights from the distance reminding her of how much she needed the warmth again.

Her four legged friend however was clearly not on the same page and within seconds, it had leaped off and away again. She made to follow of course, but noticing the forbidden forest closer than she imagined it to be had her pausing.

That place wasn't safe to go into in the day, let alone in the middle of the night but she couldn't let the hagrid's pet disappear in there alone. Besides, the creature was too small and she did not want to see it get killed. A rational part of her mind questioned what she could do against killer whatever that was inside the forest but the disappearing sounds of barking made her rally herself.

She'd just go in, get the pup and get out of there, nice and quick. No wandering and no making any noises, on her part at least, the chorus of barks couldn't be quietened.

Decision made, Hermione broke into a sprint again, hurrying right into the forbidden forest.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Prongs assessed his werewolf friend to be relatively calm now. The first two hours of the transformation were always the most wild and it always took the wolf some time to recognise its pack. Those were the hours spent within the shack and it most often than not included himself or Padfoot being thrown into the walls while Wormtail tried hard to not get squished under them.

In the beginning it used to make all of them extremely sore the next morning with strange bruises blooming up on shoulders and such. Now though, they were much more careful and also more resilient. They knew how to keep the wolf's attention split between them so it changed targets before one of them crashed through anything. Still, that didn't make him like the first two hours any better.

He especially disliked the time just before the wolf subsided into a more willing playmate because seeing Moony calming down always meant Padfoot took off for his perimeter run. Prongs wasn't an idiot, he knew how much Padfoot loved being wild and free and not having to worry too much about being spotted and he knew that the rounds were done thrice more because the stupid dog loved it than for actual caution.

That however did not make it any easier for him to be the sole distraction for his werewolf friend. Two more minutes of trying to keep the wolf in and he was going to smash right through that door and god help him, he would throw Padfoot through the very same door tomorrow if he didn't show up right then.

It was almost as if the giant black grim had heard his thoughts because Padfoot came bounding through at the exact moment. He purposefully crashed on top of the werewolf, tackling it to the floor before throwing Prongs a look that in human form would have definitely been a smirk.

Prongs raised his heavy head skyward in exasperation just when Moony had had quite enough of being pinned to the ground. The wolf threw Padfoot off and had Prongs figured out how stags roll around laughing, he would be doing it then.

Padfoot whined, his tail going down even as he got back on all fours. Shaking himself slightly, the dog trotted proudly past the stag again and towards one of the many exits the shack had. Prongs noted it to be the exit that led into the forest and sighed internally. Trees did not agree with antlers. Really. He would rather the village and its empty grounds.

In the end, it didn't matter anyway, as long as they didn't have to confine the wolf to a room anymore, he was happy. He lowered his antlered head, scanning the floor boards for their fourth friend and he didn't really have to search long because Wormtail appeared at his hooves within moments.

The rat climbed on his back with practiced ease and together, the three of them managed to sneak the wolf out through the burrowed exit. Any plans he had for their playtime however was thrown out the window the moment they were far enough into the forest.

Being the closest to the wolf, Padfoot was the first to notice when Moony stilled suddenly. Not particularly worried, the dog threw a look behind himself along with a questioning bark. What he hadn't expected was for the sudden speed and focus with which the wolf leapt into the darkness, disappearing entirely through the nearest trees.

There was no time for conscious thought as the other three took after him, Prongs with Wormtail still on his back shot right after the wolf while a much faster Padfoot took another route, deciding to circle around the wolf so they wouldn't entirely lose him.

Running past a haze of similar looking trees with not much sense of direction, he kept himself tuned to listen for the feral howls that were now coming from Moony. It wasn't the general howl that translated the wolf to be frustrated at being locked up and it wasn't that it was pinned down, this howl was predatory and it worried him more than anything else.

Hunting, even if it was creatures of the forbidden forest, was really not what he was looking forward to and he picked up speed again. Twenty yards and he knew he was closer now, he could hear the activity in the forest around him. The distant sound of a stags hooves, the howl of a wolf and was that a chorus of barks? Dogs? Moony was going after dogs in the forest? Were there any to begin with?

He pushed himself to go even faster, Remus really wouldn't appreciate it if he woke up to having killed something; even animals. It wasn't until he cleared past another closely grown collection of trees did he spot the wolf again, standing frozen on top of a slope looking more feral than he had even seen him before.

But an out of control werewolf was the least worrying part of the scene, not when a hundred yards below it, lying on the ground, looking like the log of wood at her feet had tripped her, was Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Who thinks Sirius will do something incredibly stupid to save her?**


	25. Chapter 23

The forests were dark, the trees dense with barely any light filtering through. Hermione raised her wand a little higher, the searching beam of light forming an arc as she tried to find which way the three headed pup had gone.

That was when she heard the first howl, lonesome but clear even in the distance. Every human instinct fired up and she simply knew that she had just heard a predators cry and she was the intended prey. A part of her wanted to run while another insisted on hiding.

But whatever was after her already knew she was there and maybe, just maybe she would get lucky and find her way out? The second howl had her running through the forest, the uneven ground below her slowing her down and allowing it to gain distance.

Thirty feet before she veered left and into what looked like a used path, another twenty and she changed direction again because the trees were thinning, ten more and the howl was closer than before. Would it chase her out of the forest?

Hermione could feel the burn in her chest from the lack of air and she stumbled on a root sticking out of the ground, her free hand instantly shooting out to steady herself against the trunk of the tree. And she couldn't have done it a second sooner because the clearing she had been running to was apparently where the forest cut deeper, a slope of about thirty feet sliding down.

She directed her wand light down, right to the bottom of the slope and could barely make anything out. She had no idea if she was even judging the distance correctly and though there was no sound of anything following her, she still had to run.

Maybe there was another way? If she could go back a few yards, there could be a way to avoid the descent - or not. She heard the howl clearly this time and it was coming from her right. Careful to not fall, Hermione whirled around, her wand already in the air.

She had been expecting it to show up, knew the direction it was coming from and still when it shot out from between the trees, she staggered back. The speed and the sheer ferocity making her muscles lock down in fear.

She didn't even try to aim at the animal and instead shot out the most powerful curse she could think of at the base of the nearest tree. The streak of light caught the animal's attention for a brief moment before it leapt out of the way of the falling tree, just as Hermione backed right off the edge of the slope.

She felt her uniform tear and her skin along with it, the ground harsh and damp as she rolled through it. Crashing into a broken down rock, Hermione staggered back to her feet, her wand still clutched tightly and her eyes roaming higher up in search of the monster.

She heard the sound of something approaching this time and trying to see better, backed away a little more, lighting up her wand again as she went. A stag burst through the same trees as the creature, which was at the moment missing from her line of sight.

Now more worried, she stumbled backwards faster, only to trip over what looked like an old piece of log and fall back to the soil. From her new position on the ground, she could see the full moon through the leaves and the realisation made her heart clench.

Digging her elbows into the ground and pulling herself backwards, she raised her wand again, this time directly at the werewolf standing at the edge of the slope, looking at her.

That made it ever harder as she tried to think. One shot. She had exactly one shot at best. But what curse was supposed to work against a werewolf? She didn't remember any of her books saying anything about fighting one.

She heard a growl next and her heart thundered against her chest. It had company. Almost too afraid to look away from it but wanting to check anyway, she let her eyes slide to where the sound had come from. She traced the outline of a large dog that looked almost exactly like -

Suddenly Hermione gasped, this time turning to take in the whole scene. The wolf was standing at the head, ready to charge and on either side were a stag and a dog. Sirius. James. And that was…

"Remus?" She breathed in realisation.

Everything happened too fast after that. The wolf leapt towards her just as the dog leapt directly at it. She wanted to cry out as the two rolled down the slope, snarling and clawing at each other. But the dog didn't stand a chance and within seconds it was thrown away into the nearest tree.

The wolf barely had time to get back on its feet though because a stag was charging at it, antlered head bowed, ready to strike. She watched the feral creature bound out of the way of the stag only to place itself perfectly for the dog to pin it down.

She was fascinated. She was terrified. She wanted to run. She couldn't move. But something was moving. And it was right on top of her.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Last time James had encountered a werewolf starved for human prey, it had been locked in the shrieking shack and the said human could be taken out far enough away and the door sealed again in time to trap the wolf inside.

This time, there was nothing to do. They could fight the wolf. They could pin it down again and again but it was still in the open and one slip was all it would take to lose everything. There was also no telling how deep inside the forest they were but there was no getting Hermione out. Not even if Peter managed to show her the way.

He could see Wormtail had gone to Hermione, he could see her finally stagger to her feet again and start running, but he couldn't focus on her. Not when Sirius was being flung to the side again, leaving it up to him to tackle the wolf.

The scent of human blood lingered in the air, Hermione's injuries making it easier to smell her. That was only Padfoot's senses though, goodness knew how profound it must be to Moony. Judging by the increasingly feral attacks on them, it was bad.

As were their chances. They all knew they were only buying time. But for whatever it was worth, he could buy a little more.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Peter was a rat. Peter was the rat that she had tried to follow. But she had no idea where he had gone. He had just...disappeared. Heart still thundering in her ears, she ran blindly through the trees, still trying to listen to any sounds coming from the Marauders.

A part of her mind was in denial. Remus, sweet, kind, friendly Remus was the werewolf that had just tried to kill her. There was no denying it either though because even as she ran, the pieces were starting to fall into place in her mind.

This was why Sirius and James were animagus. And Peter too. She hadn't known that either. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Oh dear god, it was so obvious. All of it. She should have known. She should have figured it out and stayed the hell out of the forest. And what were the odds of her coming here on a full moon night anyway?

That hardly mattered, because a werewolf wasn't the only thing after her that night. She could hear the sound of something else approaching from the other end and this time, with nowhere else to go, she froze entirely.

Raising her wand at what burst through the trees this time was wasted effort though, because the centaur came to a direct stop a few feet away from her. It - he - was studying her and Hermione did nothing to lower her wand. She had no idea if she should.

"What is your name youngling?" He asked.

That made the dread in her chest lighten a bit. Maybe not all things were out to kill her.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger" She answered in a shaky voice.

"Come with me Miss. Granger. You must leave the forest" The Centaur said, finally making her drop her wand arm.

She wasn't sure if she could go along of course but what else was she to do? She still wasn't very far from the Marauders and she knew that if the wolf got past Sirius and James, she didn't have a chance. Hesitantly, she took the offered help.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Prongs was losing. There was simply no way to hold the wolf down. Stags weren't meant to do that. Bear sized dogs were more capable of such things. But Padfoot had bounded away in the opposite direction a couple of minutes ago and he could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

He crashed to the ground, the wolf leaping right on top of him and looking ready to rip him to pieces when the howl sounded. Sirius had transformed back. He was calling to the wolf. And it was definitely working. Moony was distracted, better still, he was falling for it.

Had he had the luxury, James would have stayed on the ground, sighing with relief. But he still had a job to do. If Sirius was trying to lure Moony back into the shack, he'd need more distractions and with Wormtail gone, the job was back on James.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The cold air rushing past them stung, making Hermione squeeze her eyes shut as the Centaur ran through the forests and she couldn't bring herself to open them again until they slowed down.

"Firenze! What are you doing?" A voice demanded and a startled Hermione dared to look again.

There, standing in a half circle, blocking their path were a half a dozen other Centaurs. All of them looking anything but pleased.

"Do you not realise who this child is?" The Centaur she was on, Firenze questioned. That of course instantly had her attention.

"It is precisely because I realise that I ask you what you are doing. We are sworn to never set ourselves against the stars and-" The other Centaur was saying when Firenze cut across.

"Have you not seen the stars? They can tell us nothing till the three turns are finished" He growled

"And they would have finished tonight if you had not stepped in the way" The larger Centaur thundered.

"Is that how you wish it to end? The ambiguity we detect-" Firenze began again when a third Centaur intervened.

"Bane, Firenze. That will do. Remember we have company. It is not our concern when or how this ends and we shall not interfere. The girl can find her way back alone, the werewolf will not find her again tonight." He ordered.

When Firenze did not speak, Hermione supposed it was her cue to get down. But she wasn't ready to let go yet. She needed to know what they were speaking of.

"I'm sorry, but when you say you realise who I am, what do you mean?" She questioned.

"Head North child and you will see the castle lights" The same Centaur spoke, before they began to retreat.

"Come Firenze" Bane called even as they left and Hermione found herself getting down despite herself.

"Please. You have to tell me something. I don't remember anything and I need to know." Hermione pleaded

"Take care Hermione Granger" Firenze answered, wrapping his arms around her in farewell before whispering a single sentence in her ear.


End file.
